Alternate legacy
by WolfGear
Summary: naruko uzumaki travels back in time to pevent the war torn future she lives in with the help of her friend Raiko naruko/oc minato/kushina jiraiya/tsunade
1. Chapter 1

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Disclaimer I don't own naruto

_Human "thoughts"_

**Demon/animal "speech"**

_**Demon/animal "thoughts"**_

Alternate legacy chapter 1: The last

Prolong

My name is Uzumaki Naruko age 18 and I am the Rokudaime of konohagakure or what's left of it.

The war with the sound village and the Atatsuki brought the once great village to its knees, even with the defeat of Madera Uchiha and Orichmaru. It never has been the same, then again how could it with all your friends dead.

Sasuke died at the hands of Danzo after finally figuring out it was his idea to kill of his clan. Sakura died trying to stop Pein form killing some kids.

Team 8 died after avenging their sensei Azuma who die against Hidan. Team 10 all members where wiped out near the border trying to stop a platoon of sound ninja. Team 11 died fighting against Madera.

Everybody else Jiraiya died in Amegakure against Pein. Tsuande died fighting against Madera. It was the hardest to see them go they were the closest to parents I ever got. Finally kakashi Sensei he was the last to go he held of three of the Atatsuki members so I could escape.

All my friends and family except for my closest friend and the Shichidiame Hokage Raiko, he has long white hair that goes down to is knees and tied in a ponytail, he has chocolate brown eyes and two red marks that look like tears tattooed in his face. The thing that you recognize him first for his missing left arm. He lost it in Amegakure with his father.

I turn to him and ask "are you done yet?" just a little annoyed at waiting for the past 3 weeks to finish the seal.

"Alright done" he said getting and facing me. "Now it's your turn. Put Kyuubi's charka in the seal and we'll be on are way."

"Alright" said and started pouring the demons charka in to the seal. I hope it works if it does we can fix everything if not. Well we'll be dead anyways. The seal started to glow with an intense red light then in a blinding flash we disappeared into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Hey everybody it's finally time to start the story please note that some things may not make sense or the writing is bad, because of my amateur writing skills. Please keep in mind that this story doesn't felloe the manga and that most of the character will be ooc. Now please enjoy the story.

_Thoughts_

**Demon/Summon talk **

_**Demon/Summon thoughts**_

Alternate legacy Chapter 1: Parental Showdown

Konoha Forest

Deep in the forest of the Hidden leaf village; a strange array appeared on the forest floor. Within the array were two people one man and one woman, the man stud at about six feet tall and board shouldered. His hair was snow white and tied into a ponytail down his back. His most notable feature though was his missing left arm. The woman stud about five feet and six inches and had well elbowed assets. Her long hair strawberry blonde hair rustled all over.

"I think we did it, Naruko," said the man.

"Looks like it but where are we or for that matter when are we Raiko?" the woman now identified as Naruko asked.

"Don't know we'll have to go to the village to find out, but the seal was set to take us to the third Shinobi war," Raiko answered.

The two jump along the trees toward the village at high speeds, yet they also moved as silently as possible to avoid detection by the Patrol teams. Little did they know that they were about to get some unsuspected guests.

Somewhere else in the forest

A Konoha Patrol consisting of Jiraiya Gama and Tsunade Senju were heading straight for our to time travelers. They sensed a huge amount of charka near Kage Level; they need to see if it was a threat or something else.

"What do think could cause such a high charka spike? I mean it would have to be some sort of Kage level ninja or a group of Jonin for this level." Tsunade said to the her partner

"Your right, who ever made it will probably be powerful we'll have to watch ourselves," stated Jiraiya. Although on the inside he wasn't too worried after all they were two of the sennin, they would be fine. Little did he know he would be in for the surprise of his life!

Raiko and Naruko sensed the presence of the duo and got ready for battle.

"You feel that Raiko?" asked Naruko

"Yep, two of them both Jonin, get ready this is going to be tough." Raiko answered he went through some one-handed seals for a jutsu.

"**Wood Release: Wood Cage no Jutsu,"** he whispered. The jutsu activated just as the two jumped in the clearing ahead of them, they walked up to their captives well let's just say it was very shocking. Inside of the cages was a guy with white hair and red marks on his face, and the other was a blonde busty woman. They were Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruko's teachers and Raiko's parents.

"This is weird," Raiko, said his companion greeted with a nod

The both captives were in complete and udder shock not only were they captured so easily, but their capturer could use WOOD ELEMENT that only Tsunade's Grandfather Shodaime Hokage could do, that would mean that one of them was a Senju.

"Well sorry about that, didn't know who was coming it was just a precaution," Raiko said to the two sennin, as he let them out of their cages.

"What do you mean kid? Also how can you do wood release you'd have to be a Senju for that, and I'm the only one besides my little brother!" Tsunade exclaimed. Jiraiya was more focused as to why they let them go.

"Why did you let us go, explain just who you two are and why you're here." He asked.

Naruko answered, "We came here hoping that we would be allowed to join your village if the Hokage approves." In a voice slightly above monotone.

"As for who we are, I'm Raiko Senma and this is Naruko Uzunami." Raiko said fixing up fake last names on the spot. They should have planned ahead a little more, but what can you do when you want to get out of hell. Naruko gave him a look that said that's the best you could come up with.

"Never heard of you guys before or of your clans" said the Toad sage with suspicious eyes. Tsunade was still stuck on the fact that Raiko could use wood release. She started thinking to get him to talk, but they would need to be in the village, after all just because there in Konoha territory doesn't mean it's safe from Iwa. "I say we take them to sensei, after all we could use all the help we could get," she said to Jiraiya who was still looked suspicious of the two.

"Fine" was all he said

One hour later they arrived at the village gates. Naruko was a little worried about how easy they let them come to the village; it could be a trap to capture and interrogate them. She doesn't like the idea of that, seeing their friends' die was hard enough but being interrogated by them would probably break her. She knows Raiko would do anything to help her, but with arm gone, only having a couple of weeks to get used to having only one arm, he's not in fighting shape for several high level ninja. Thinking back about how he lost his arm for her made her feel guilty again.

"Don't feel bad about it, it was worth it," Raiko told her

She had a look of surprise on her face. "I can tell your thinking about my arm, by the look on your face, I told you don't worry about," he said just as they entered the village gates.

As they enter the village they take notice of the differences from their time. The mountain only had stone faces of the Shodaime, Nidaime, and the Sandiame. So that put them sometime in the third Shinobi war like they planned. After walking for a few minutes the group arrives at Hokage Tower, after talking to the secretary they sat in the waiting area, as the Hokage was in a meeting with the elders.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandiame of Hidden Leaf Village was nursing a powerful headache. Reports came in that Iwa was gaining more ground and getting closer to the village, also there were supply shortages because of blockades in Nami. The worst of it all was the paperwork that came with it; his teammates weren't being much help either on or off the battlefield, there supposed to be his advisers couldn't they do some of the paperwork? Danzo wasn't helping much either holding back his personal Root forces and claiming he was unfit to be Hokage FOR THE SIXTH TIME THIS WEEK! Seriously, give it up. After his internal rant he got a message from his secretary, his two students wanted to see him. Finding this a perfect reason to end this useless meeting he spoke stopping Danzo rant.

"It seems that Tsunade and Jiraiya are back from their mission, so we shall bring this to a close," Sarutobi said waving them away with his hand.

The elders all look a little angry at being brushed off, but moved out the door anyway, after it was an order from the Hokage. Pressing the button on his desk he spoke to his secretary "send them in" to his surprise two strangers walked in with his prized students, he took a moment to analyze them. The man was fairly tall, had a solid build and missing half of his left arm. The most surprising thing about him was his snow-white hair and the two small red tear marks under his eyes. Looking between him and Jiraiya they could almost pass as father and son or brothers, his deep chocolate colored eyes reminded him of Tsunade's. Looking next to the girl he noticed she stood just below the man's chin. Her eyes where deep blue and her hair was strawberry blonde flowing down to her waist, he couldn't shake the feeling he saw those eyes somewhere before.

"Who might these two be? Tsunade, Jiraiya," Hiruzen asked his two students looking at the two youths next to them.

"These two want to join the village sensei, the guy is Raiko Senma and the girl here is Naruko Uzunami" Tsunade told her sensei, determined to speak about Raiko's wood element in private. She what to tell Dan first but the Hokage takes Priority

"Ah, I see and what rank do you think they are?" Hiruzen asked

"I say at least Jonin." Jiraiya answer

The Hokage was now really interested in these two, but they would have to prove it to him first. He grinned as the perfect idea come to mind.

"Really we'll have to test them to be sure, how about a match against Minato and Kushina, yes they should do." Hiruzen told the four in front of them. "How soon can you two be ready," The Hokage asked the two.

"We can fight right now, Hokage-sama." Replied Naruko with a look a determination, the thought of fighting her parents was unsettling but something she's wanted to do for ever. Raiko just smirk "This should be interesting"

"Alright be at the Arena in an hour. Jiraiya, you will be their guide." The Hokage said to his student. They all bowed and left except Tsunade.

"What's the matter Tsunade you look like you have something on your mind?" Hiruzen said to his only female student.

"That boy Raiko he can use wood element like Grandfather but he says he not a Senju." She told her sensei. Who now had a look of shock like she did earlier in the forest.

"Really, any proof of this?" He asked eyes full of curiosity.

"Yes, he used it to capture me and the pervert in the forest." She said little mirth in her voice.

"Well I guess the only way to tell for sure is to do a blood test. But getting some blood could be troublesome as the Nara say. Anyway let's just get them test first and then try to find out about them." Said the Hokage sending messengers to Kushina and Minato's apartments, "let's keep this secret for now Tsunade, ok." She nodded on response.

Minato and Kushina's Apartment

The two Jonin lovers were lying around in bed on one of their few days off in a long time and they planned not to waste it. Till the messenger from the Hokage showed up on their door, Minato got up to answer.

"The Hokage request your presence at the arena, Minato-san, Kushina-san," the messenger said before leaving in a pouf of smoke. Looking at one another they both sigh so much for their day off. They both got ready and head to the arena wondering what this was about.

Jiraiya walked along the busy street towards the arena, a little annoyed to have to watch the two brats, and the silence was killing him.

"So how old are you two," he asked in attempted to start a conversation.

"We're both 20 years old." Raiko answering the Toad Sages question before falling silent again.

"_Tough crowd_," thought Jiraiya. Would kill these two to say something, then he got a wonderful (to him) idea.

"We were not properly introduced." He said then a pouf of smoke he was standing on a horse sized toad doing a little dance, shouting "I am the one, the only GREAT JIRAIYA!" both looked on with neutral faces before bursting out laughing. After a few minutes they both calmed down to see a depressed Jiraiya drawing in the dirt with his finger mutter about not respect.

Continuing towards the arena they resolved themselves to do one thing kick ass!

The Konoha Battle Arena has been standing sense the village was built, standing with high walls and many balcony seats for important guess. Today the seats where full of ninja who had they day off, but the most surprising guest where the clan heads of the Hyuyga, Uchiha, and some smaller clans like the Nara, Yakamura, and Aburame. The Hokage sitting in his chair at the center seat was wondering what they were doing here.

"Hokage-sama, how are you today?" asked Uchiha Sazuki.

"Fine, may I ask what are you all doing here?" The Hokage asked he was little suspicious of how they all found out about the test that was only arranged an hour ago.

"We heard of two new ninja entering the village and thought we'd come and see their skill," the Uchiha head answered for the majorly of the group. Inside the Uchiha and Hyuyga's minds they both thought the something "New Breeding Stock for the Clan." Both heard rumors of a Kunoichi with a man walking into the village, wanting to see if there was anything special about them. Boy where they going to be shocked.

Standing up the Hokage cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming, even though none of you where invaded, but since your here please help me judge these two in their skill, now for their opponents Kushina, Minato please come forward," the crowd was shocked the two new comers were going to fight the two strongest in the village (other than the Hokage and Sennin that is). One them didn't even have both arms.

Down in the Arena Raiko and Naruko looked at one another than nodded "I'll fight first, and I'll take on blonde over there." His statement shock everyone in the arena, he was going to fight Minato with only one arm impossible.

Minato just look at him and replied "very well" Kushina and Naruko jumped up into the stands well the two got into battle stances. Minato moving his right foot forward a few inches and put his right arm in front of him and his left arm back. Raiko slid his leg wide and move his right arm back. The Hokage looked between the two, raise his hand than made a chopping motion. "HAJIME" he yelled the two combatants few at each other at break neck speeds.

Minato through a punch directed at Raiko's head, but the white haired man dodged then using his right hand grabbed the blonde by the shoulder, bringing his knee in to his stomach, and then threw him across the arena. Getting up Minato realized he would have to be serious with his guy. Standing he focused chakra in his hand, only to dodge a small fireball flying towards him. Abandoning his jutsu he looks towards his opponent, who was holding an orange baseball size sphere. Raiko stud in a pitchers stance then through the ball in his hand, "**Hayaitama**," yelled Raiko throwing the technique at his blonde opponent, and the fireball flew through the air at high speeds.

Minato knew he could not get hit with that and jumping to the side to avoid the fierily ball of death. But he couldn't help but think about that technique it looks a lot like his Rasengon. Pausing for a moment to see the technique damage, he turned to see a baseball-sized hole in the wall behind him. He looked back at his opponent; he would have to go all out on him. He thought back to Tsunade's request before the match.

Flash back five minutes before the match

"Try and get some of their blood if you can," Tsunade said to Minato.

"Why? Can't you just ask them?" he said a little confused by the request

"No, this is a private matter ok. So just do it or I'll tell Kushina THAT YOU READ JIRIAYA'S BOOKS!" she yelled at him, making him shrink into the corner "OK, I"LL DO IT" he screamed back.

End of flash back

"Alright before we get serous how about you tell me about the technique you used," Minato asked.

"Sorry no telling" Raiko smirked while waving his pointer finger side to side. "But your right let's get serious." Flashing through one-handed seals faster than anyone could see, when he finished he shouted out "TSUNAMI MO-DO (Tidal Wave Mode) something amazing happen Raiko's hair turned silver, shorten to his neck, and spiked up (think Nidaime), his gray battle shirt turn Deep sea blue and shelve less. Five-triangle mark appeared on his face two on each cheek and one on his chin. Tiger Stripe marks appeared on his upper and lower arm.

"Alright are you ready for the real fight?" The newly transform Raiko asked the shocked Minato.

To be continued

Author's comments

Hi everybody WolfGear here and I've decided to start kind of rewriting this story and start updating it again regularly after I finish New lagoon. I know Naruto has moved along since I've stopped but that doesn't matter since this story doesn't follow the plot so enjoy.

Technique guide

Rasengon-spiraling sphere

Hayaitama-fast ball- Fire element Rasengon, can be thrown

Tsunami Mo-do- technique that changes Raiko's appearance to that of the Nidaime, Increases Water and lightning elements, but lowers Earth and Fire. He is unable to use wood element in this form.


	3. Chapter 3

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Chapter two finally here sorry it took so long

Raiko's transformation has everyone baffled including Naruko; will it be enough to beat the Yellow flash? Also with Naruko be about to beat the Red death find out and review

I don't own Naruto if I did he would be smarter than a brain dead cow and wouldn't kill himself with Sasuke. That's just weird and kind of creepy like a fan –boy (shutters)

Thoughts

**Jutsu**

**Demon/Summon talk **

_**Demon/Summon thoughts**_

Alternate legacy chapter 2: Raiko and Naruko vs. Minato and Kushina

Everyone was shocked to see Raiko turn into a Nidaime look alike, Naruko who is Raiko's friend and partner was so shocked that she almost didn't hear Tsunade shouting.

Tsunade granddaughter of the Shodaime and grandniece of the Nidaime was very disturbed, she had some theories about the young man's heritage, to explain his wood element but nothing she could think of could explain this, without a blood test. Looking over at the young man's companion Naruko she thinks her name issue she turns to her fully intent on integrating the strawberry on this resent development.

"You girl, what is that?!" Tsunade asked/demanded but upon seeing the girl equally confused face she doubted her having any useful information.

Naruko was seriously confused she knew that Raiko had some transformations like she did with her Bijou, but they usually involved wood; this one look like it was more of a Physical change. She decided to ask him about it later, and answer the distrait sennin. "I don't know what this is but if it's like his other ones it's got to be powerful." She explained to the sennin hoping she would be satisfied for now. Tsunade seeing see wouldn't get any more information looked back in to the arena; Minato would have to get that blood sample now.

On the area floor Minato was puzzled by his opponent's new appearance. "So you changed your appearance does it do anything special?" Minato asked his opponent analyzing him to see what he would do next. His opponent just smirked before dashing through one-handed seals at rapid speed "Water Style: great water vortex" large waves of water quickly appeared out of thin air and rushed towards the blonde. Quickly running through his own seals ending on the tiger seal; he put his hand in front of his mouth and blew out a large fireball the fireball hit the water head on creating a lot of steam.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball" Minato said after the two jutsu hit, looking around he saw his opponent move, startled he started looking around for the Nidaime look alike, only to see nothing . Till he heard his red haired partner yelling at him "LOOK UP YOU BAKA!" looking up he saw his opponent again going through seals. Gathering chakra he prepared to counter attack.

Raiko high above his opponent just finish a long series of seal and called out" Suiton: Diarasensuiryudan no jutsu (Great Spiraling dragon Bullet) a dragon made of pure water shot down at the blonde man twisting as it went towards earth. Acting quickly Minato flew through seals, taking in a deep breath then blanching out red-hot flames "Koton: Ryu Eden"(fire style: Dragon Fire breath) the hot flames crashed with the water dragon once again sending steam all over the arena.

Raiko after seeing his attack stopped once again, land in the misty ground searching for his opponent till he fell some liquid running down his cheek. Touching the liquid with his hand he saw that it was his blood, turning around he saw his opponent standing behind him with a three-pronged kunai. "The Hiraishin" (flying thunder god) he thought then smirked he had made Minato use his most power Jutsu; it was time to really fight. Pushing water element chakra into his feet he flew forward at unbelievable speed. Minato see his opponent flying fearlessly towards him despite seeing his Hiraishin took notice of the water pushing at the silver haired man's feet almost like a geyser. Siding in to a taijutsu stance he dashed forward in a Flash of Yellow.

Raiko felt the impact of the blonde's fist into his cheek and was sent flying back towards the wall, creating spider web marks on impact. Struggling to get up look around the arena to see it was covered with Three-Pronged Kunai. "OH SHIT" he yelled jumping up to his feet he prepared himself for the coming on slat. The next second Minato slammed into his gut, coughing up blood as he staggered back.

"It seems that his form isn't strong enough yet to fight against you properly," Raiko wheezed out putting his hand into a have single half seal "KAI" he rasped it still out of breath. Raiko's hair lengthens down to his waist, his hair returned back to its snow-white color and the markings on his face and arm disappeared. He stood almost as if he never took any damage. Quickly taking advantage of his opponent's shock of his retransformation, he punched the blonde hair ninja in the chin with an upper cut then followed up with a kick in the side sending the blonde flying, but Minato quickly recovered doing a handstand then going into a back flip landing safely on the ground. He took notice of one of his kunai by his opponent's foot, quickly disappearing once again in a flash of Yellow. Only to be met with another fist in the face.

"How?" he asked confused that one person was about to catch him when 50 Iwa shinobi couldn't.

"I noticed that kunai and I knew you were going to attack from there," Raiko told the confused blonde "The technique is fine but if you make predictable moves like that anyone can figure out how to stop it."

"Looks like we'll have to end this the old fashion way then," Minato said shifting into his stance.

"Looks like it" Raiko replied also going into his stance.

Both looked at one another then by some unheard signal flew towards either. Minato was just slightly faster and got a punch in Raiko's gut then followed up with a kick, but had to dodge as the kick aimed at his head from the airborne Raiko. Trying to regain his balance Raiko did a one-hand handstand then jumped up flipping over the blonde, sending a kick towards his opponent's side only for it to be caught.

Stopping the kick aimed at his side Minato was about to throw the white hair youth into the wall till a voice stopped him.

"Enough!" the Hokage yelled form his sit "He has already proven his skill; let's move on to the next match."

The two fighters bowed the Hokage and jumped up to the stands by their waiting partners. Well walking passed Tsunade no one saw Minato pass a bloody kunai to her (Dan not dead, yet) tucking the kunai away in her packet Tsunade walked back to her seat to watch the next match.

"Be careful Kushina, their tougher they look," Minato said in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry Minato-kun I can take this girl easy." Kushina bushing away his warring till he grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away. "When I was fight I got the feeling that he was holding back a lot, so be careful," his voice deadly serious Kushina's face turn serious and gave a firm nod walking down to the arena.

Raiko was giving Naruko a similar pep talk "Fight at Jonin level and don't use Kyuubi's chakra she'll still be drained from powering the seal."

Jumping down into the arena she looked to see her opponent waiting for her at the center of the arena. "You done talking to your boyfriend?" taunted the red head only to meet a face of indifference, but if you looked really close you could faintly see a blush on her cheeks. Shaking her head to rid her mind of suggestive thoughts of her and Raiko, Naruko picked her finger and smeared the blood on the tattoo on her arm causing a sword to pop out for the storage seal.

"You know Kenjutsu?" asked Kushina looking at the sword in the blonde's hand. The scabbard was scarlet red with a black cloth tied on; the hilt was also red with a black square guard, the blade looked to be about 36 inches long. "This should be interesting," pulling her sword from its scabbard; Kushina's sword had a blue hilt and guard, the blade roughly the same length.

"Yes, it should be," Naruko said moving into a Battojutsu stance, bent low, having her blade to her left side. Kushina also settled into her stance blending her knees and placing her sword at her right side with the blade facing the ground. The Hokage looked between the two then raise his hand then bringing it down in a chopping motion "Hajime"

Both Kunoichi dashed at the other, meeting in the middle with a clash of steel as their sword locked together. Both glared hard into the others eyes, pushing hard against their swords to overpower the other. Kushina realizing they were equal in strength, turned her blade and dash to the side to wipe at the blonde's side, but missed as the orange haired woman side stepped, avoiding the attack. They both smirked before running at other engaging in a high-speed battle with clanking sound echo all over the arena.

Jiraiya was impressed with the two's strangers skill first that boy Raiko equaled Minato in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu now the girl was fighting Kushina in a sword battle and keeping up. Amazing feet not even he one of the Sennin can win in a sword battle against the former Uzu Nin. Looking over at his student he could tell that he was surprised as well. Looking back at the fight he wondered just how strong the two were and where they came from.

Kushina was really impressed by Naruko's swordswoman ship that she decides that it's time to bring out the sword Ninjutsu. "Let's see if you can handle this, "Uzu Ryū: Mikazuki no Mai" three Kage Bunshin appear alongside Kushina, all running toward Naruko swords drawn. Naruko recognizing the technique counter-attacks, forming a single Kage Bunshin, both Naruko and the clone charge towards the incoming red heads.

The two clones on the side of the original jump in the air and fall toward the incoming blondes, only to be slashed away by them disappearing in poofs of smoke, the other two Kushina's' attack from the smoke with shouts of "Ken Rendan" both rapidly slash the blondes only for them to disappear.

"Two Kage Bunshin, Where'd the real one go to?" Kushina asked searching around for the blonde

"RIGHT HERE!" Cried Naruko jumping up from under the ground hitting the red up in to the air, a second Naruko appears behind her and hits her with the back of her blade. Kushina crashes into the ground with a groan. She stands up holding her side "I think you bruised my ribs, good Job," she told her opponent then smirked "But don't think you won yet," grabbing her sword she raised it above her then slashed down " Fūton ken: Atsugai" highly pressurized air shot out of the blade tearing up the ground.

Naruko seeing the attack coming jumped to the side, examining her body for injuries she found a deep cut on her leg. Placing her hand on the wound, trying to squelch the bleeding till Kyuubi could heal the wound. Cuts heal instantly but blood takes a while to replace blood. Looking down again seeing the cut completely gone, she stood up and readied her sword. "Try this on for size," Naruko shouted to the red head, blade at her side she swung "Kenjutsu Futon: Daikamatachi" multiple blades of swirling wind race towards Kushina. "SHIT" stabbing her sword in the ground she makes the snake seal "Niño jinzo" Kushina's long red hair lengthens even more covering her body like a cocoon, the blades of wind hit, but no damage is received. Getting up still cover in her steel hair cocoon Kushina looks to see another ball of hair across the arena only it's…orange? The orange ball starts rolling at speeds like an Akimachi meat tank.

Naruko inside her "Ranjishigami no Tama" starts bouncing of the walls (literally) like a pinball. Crashing into the wall then bouncing at Kushina who dodged, changing the angle bouncing back towards the wall then recoiling back at the red head that continues to dodge, this continues for a few minutes.

"Damn, I can't counter attack like this, there has to be something that I can do," getting desperate Kushina goes through hand-seals then took a deep breath "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu" a huge flame shoot into the air missing the orange ball of hair. Up in sky Clouds started to form along with deafening thunder.

Up in the stands

"Kirin" was the only through on Raiko's mind "This is bad" looking up at the darkening clouds. Kirin Sasuke's Ultimate Lightning Jutsu powerful enough to almost destroys susanoo. "I hope Naruko doesn't accidently use it, otherwise were all dead." He said grimly

Back in the arena floor Naruko was getting frustrated she just couldn't land a solid hit on her opponent. After Kushina missed with her fire attack, and they just couldn't make a deceive hit. Kushina couldn't hit Naruko well she was in her ball form, and Naruko couldn't hit Kushina because she was good at dodging the hits. Then Inspiration comes in the form of a lightning bolt zing zinging across the sky. "I'm not very good at lightning Jutsu because of my wind affinity but I should be able to do something with this," she said more to herself than anybody. "I'll have to be careful though don't want to kill her," after another bolt flashed in the sky, getting ready she started a long series of seals.

Kushina was curious at what the blonde was up to. All the sudden Naruko stopped her haired assault then started going through seals. Her eyes narrowed at her opponent as she moves into her stance. "I don't know what's she's up to but it can be good," she through dashing toward the blonde "I just have to stop whatever it is," but she had to jump a way as a lightning bolt crash into the ground where she was running, only to dodge another lightning bolt. Well jumping to avoid be fried she noticed that lightning bolts were striking all over the arena. Kushina look over a her opponent and saw that she was unbothered by the lightning strikes, also notice that she had her hands in the shape of a triangle pointing at her

"**Raiton: Kkajioji-renda** (lightning release: striking thunder barrage) this Jutsu uses natural lightning to strike all over but the user can direct bolts to strike pacific targets with enough control." Naruko explained to the red head "although I'm still not very good at it so try not to die ok."

Kushina was happy she thought that this girl was going to be like one of those that gave Kunoichi a bad name, but here she was making HER an anbu Capitan sweat. "This is a pretty impressive Jutsu for a wind user seeing how it's our exact opposite in nature," commented the blonde while still avoiding lightning strikes.

"Yeah, it was tough to learn, but I don't quit" Naruko told the red head her face brimming with pride at being praised by her future mother.

"But don't think I'm out of tricks yet! Let see if you lightning can get through this Kaze Toku," (wind shield) a dome of wind surrounded Kushina as she dash towards of opponent getting closer and closer as the lightning bounce of her shield. Bring up her blade she prepared to attack.

Naruko saw her Future mother getting close and readied her final Jutsu to end the match. "Ok, closer, closer, NOW! KAZE NO YAIBA" A blade of wind appeared her hands quickly bringing its edge near her Mother's throat as her steel blade passes by hers, both stood with blade next to their necks in stalemate.

"I announce the second match a tie, all of you return to your posts. You two came with me to my office." The Hokage announced the crowd. A chorus of hais was his response.

Hokage's Office

"I hear by welcome you two as Konoha Shinobi, also you'll both receive the rank of Jonin, but you'll be on two mouths Probation before I'll let you onto the battle field. Got it," The Hokage told the two.

"Yes Hokage-sama" they replied

"Good, now you'll both be staying at apartment 108, sorry to say but with the war right now, you're going to have to live together."

"That's fine, thank you," Naruko said taking the keys from the Fire shadow. Both bowed then walked out the door with sly smiles on their faces.

"You ready for our new life?" Raiko asked the smiling fox-girl "You bet, this is going to be fun, don't you think?"

"Hell yeah, things are already very interesting," they both walked toward the apartment ready to take on the future literary.

Else where

In a dimly lighted room a certain blonde sennin was scraping blood of a tri-tipped kunai. "Now let's see who you really are," she muttered to herself putting the blood into a machine.

To be continued

Author's comments

That's it for this chapter Raiko and Naruko start their life in new/old Konoha while Tsunade tries to find out about Raiko's bloodline. She not the only one who taken an interest in the time traveling nins

Find out who next time


	4. Chapter 4

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Let's just get this party started already here we go.

Alternate legacy chapter three: moving in and meeting the neighbors

I don't own Naruto

_"Thoughts"_

**Summoning/demon**

**Summing/demon thoughts**

**Jutsu**

Konoha Apartment Distract

Walking down the bustling streets of Konohagakure were two individuals one had long snow-white hair, and missing his left arm, he's wearing a gray long sleeved shirt and a pair of black baggy pants with black combat boots. The other was a woman with long strawberry orange hair and scar like whiskers on her cheeks, giving her a feral look but otherwise she was a beautiful woman. She wore a tight black body suit that showed her curves and her sizeable bust. She also wore ivory colored shin and arm guards with a chest plate, who were these two they were the newest Konoha Nin Raiko Senma (Senju Gama) and Naruko Uzunami (Uzumaki Namikaze).

Currently they were both walking to their apartment assigned to them by the Hokage. They passed a couple of building it they reached 108.

"So this is it uh," Naruko said observing the place. It was much nicer then the place she grew up in.

"I guess," Raiko replied slipping the key into the keyhole. Opening the door they walked into a medium size room, with a kitchen, bathroom, a small living room, and one bedroom. Wait what! Both shouted looking around again they both saw that there was indeed only one bedroom. Both looked at the other only to look away again with blushes on both their faces.

"I'll take the couch you have the bed," Raiko shuttered out scratching the back of his head slyly, quickly turn back to the living room, but was stopped by a slim hand touching his shoulder.

"Um we can sleep in the bed together you know," Naruko nervously suggested looking down at the ground with strong red blush on her face.

"Are you sure? I mean the couch would be fine"

"I'm sure I mean we slept together before how will this be any different?" (not what you think)

"Uh yeah I guess you're right, um you take a shower I'll get our stuff unpacked" Raiko suggested pulling a scroll out labeled bath supplies.

"Thanks" taking the scroll into the bathroom then closing the door behind her. Inside Naruko began to warm the water. The apartment was big enough to have a sit in bath. Once the bath was filled and set to the proper temperature Naruko began disrobing. Unzipping the body suit then discarding her bra and panties, she lowered herself into the water.

"AH, this feels so good," she sighed letting the warm water smooth her tired muscles.

"Man, never knew mom was so tough," she mused her thoughts drifting back to her match. "I wonder how strong she is when she going all out," speaking with contained excitement. Taking a sniff of the air she smelled the strong scent of food being cooked. "Oh Raiko making supper, (sniff) and by the smell of it he's making beef Ramen," wiping the drool forming at her mouth she stood up, drain the tub of the water. Wrapping a towel around her wet naked body she steps out into the living room.

Raiko was cooking ramen when a wet practically naked Naruko walked into the kitchen with nothing but a towel on. "WHOA" falling over spilling the boiling noodles all over.

"NO THE RAMEN" Naruko yelled jumping over the counter to stop the presses food from spilling. Only to have her towel fall to the floor, now a very wet NAKED Naruko was leaning over the down Raiko holding the ramen pot, with her set of twins hanging in Raiko face.

"Um, Naruko Could you please GOT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Looking down at herself then at Raiko, then at the Ramen, then back to herself, she quickly places the Pot on the floor then dashed into the bedroom at speeds that makes Hiraishin look slow.

A few minutes' later Naruko steps out of the bedroom dress in a long T-shirt that traveled just below her thighs, but still had a heavy blush on her face as did Raiko.

Both took a seat on the table each with a bowel of Ramen. Neither looks at the other before they blurred out "SORRY" only to look away both finding the wall very interesting.

"So the wall looks very nice," Naruko randomly announced trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, nice paint job," Raiko replied before turning back to Naruko then they both burst out laughing, realizing how silly they were being. After their meal Raiko took a shower while Naruko finished unpacking. Thanks to some Kage Bunshin it only took a few minutes. After a refreshing shower, they both walked into the bedroom. Raiko wearing only a pair of shinobi pants and his hair unbound leaving a trail of white down his back. Naruko dress in a pair of shorts and a tag top, her hair also unbound. Crawling into bed both drifted off to sleep.

Next day

"Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep SMASH!"

"I'm up you piece of crap!" Naruko yelled at the broken alarm clock that laid in pieces on the floor of the bedroom. Looking around she noticed that her white-haired friend was missing from the bed.

"Maybe he's making breakfast!" she said excitingly jumping out of bed she race to the kitchen only to see…nothing.

"Aww" sighing in disappointment at not having breakfast Naruko walked over to the refrigerator to find it was completely empty, along with all the cabers and cabinets.

"WERE IS ALL THE FOOD" she yelled anime tear falling down face then she noticed the note on the counter.

Naruko went to buy supplies and food

Raiko

"Oh, well this sucks," just then her stomach decides to announce it displeasure at not being fed with a loud grumble. Blushing to herself she gets the faint sniff of bacon.

"FOOD" running out of the kitchen to the front door she followed her nose to door across the hall Apartment 110. Knocking on the door without second thought she waits for the owner to answer. The door opened to revile a head of red hair. Naruko's eyes widen slightly their next-door neighbors were her Future PARENTS!

Kushina stood in her doorway a little dumbfounded to see her opponent from yesterday stand before her in biker shorts and a rough up tag top.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" she asked the messy hair girl. Really curious as to why she was here.

"Oh sorry I smelt you cooking breakfast, I was wondering if you would share some with me. We haven't had a chance to stock up on food yet." Naruko answered shyly with a light blush on her face as her stomach once again grumbled loudly.

Laughing lightly much to the blonde's embarrassment Kushina decided to let her come in. "Well sounds like you're really hungry, come in and have a bite. Where's your friend? He much be hungry too." She asked noticing the white-hair man was nowhere to be found.

"Thanks you, he's out getting supplies didn't say when he'd be back through." Naruko said, following the redhead into the kitchen.

"Oh, we haven't been properly introduced I'm Uzunami Naruko" Naruko held out her hand to the redhead.

"Uzumaki Kushina" Kushina replied shaking the blonde's hand.

"Now come, the foods going to get cold." She said bring two plates of Pancakes and bacon to the table.

"Thanks" Naruko said plopping down at the table.

Both clapped their hands in a quick prayer before digging in. After finishing their food they placed the dishes in the sink to wash later.

"So how do you like Konoha so far?" Kushina asked the blonde across from her.

"Well, it's too soon to tell, but it's better than the woods that's for sure," Naruko answered being careful not to spill anything about the future, but also enjoying talking to the mother she never knew.

"Oh I guess your right on that one, I'm just curious because I'm not originally from here either," Kushina emitted.

"Really? Where are you from then?" Naruko asked excited to learn more about her parents.

"Uzukagure" Kushina replied a little sadly.

"Oh, I see your home was destroyed too," she received a short nod.

"Yes, where are you guy's from?" Kushina asked hoping to change the subject.

"Well I'm from a village in the far North on the borders of Nami and Fire country. Raiko… well his parents traveled a lot they never stayed in one place along enough to really call home." The blonde told the most of the truth that she could.

"If you don't mind my asking. Just who trained you guys? You were about to fight on par with me and Minato." The redhead questioned the blonde.

"Well Raiko's father was a traveling sage so it was only natural that he would learn from him. His mother was a former medical Nin." She explained her partners past in vivid details.

"Sounds like they have a great family," smiled the redhead imaging a happy family.

"Hardly, his parents could barely stand the other, they traveled around but separately, and then when they meet they switch who took care of Raiko. He would probably go mouths without seeing his mother or father." Naruko explained to the redhead.

Kushina now confused on the parent's relationship started thinking of what could be the problem before just deciding to ask "What's the problem with them, I mean if they were married and had a kid they should be able to tolerate either."

"They didn't marry; Raiko's mother had a fiancée that died before she met Raiko's father, one night of heavy drinking lead to Raiko's father and his mother having him." She explains sadden at her friend's childhood that was just as bad as her own.

Jiraiya was happy to have a child especially with Tsunade; sadly Tsunade wasn't so fond of the idea. She loves her son but she was hoping that the child would be Dan's. It also didn't help when Raiko became a Konoha ninja to stay with Naruko after they met at the chuunin exams. This made Tsuande return to Konoha and eventually become the Godaime, which she did not like because of all the paperwork.

"Oh um How was your childhood?" Kushina asked hoping to get her thoughts off Raiko's messed up parents.

"I was born an orphan, I never knew my parents and the villagers hated me for something that's wasn't in my control. They formed mobs, to chase me down and when they catch me they would beat me till they got bored or the old man came to stop them." She explained fighting back tears that threaten to fall.

"That's horrible! Why did they treat you so badly?" Kushina fumed.

"They thought I was a demon," looking down at the table she waited for the red-hair Kunoichi to throw her out as silent tears fell down her face, but she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body instead. "Shhh, its ok let it out," she cooed the distraught blonde.

With everything she held back for the past 14 years the dam finally broke. Tears flooded down her face like raging river, snot dripped down from her nose mixing in with the tears. Overall it was not pretty, after about five minutes Naruko's tears finally stopped as she drifted off to sleep. Kushina seeing her guest now sleeping peacefully, she picks up the sleeping blonde girl and places her on the couch.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I just can't help this feeling of motherly affection for you right now," she told the sleeping blonde. "I'll just wait for her friend to can back for her." With a smile adorning her face she gently started to stroke the blonde's hair.

Konoha market

Raiko wondered through the crowded streets of Konoha looking for a groceries store. He continued searching for a few minute till he ran into two people he didn't really want to see for at least for another couple weeks, but it wasn't meant to be seeing as Tsunade was waving him over, to refuse would be suspicious. Sighing he walked to his fate.

"Hi there Raiko-san what are doing out this early?" Tsunade asked with big cheesy smile on her face, Minato look pretty nerves like he was being threatened. Getting a quick glace under the table as he approached he saw that Tsunade had a super power kick aim at Minato's family jewels.

"Oh crap," sweat dripped down his face as he sat with the blondes, he could see Minato mouthing "save me"

"Oh I'm just trying to find a groceries store. We need to stock up our cabinets. You wouldn't know where I can find one?" he asked the two blondes

"Yeah we can escort you there," Tsunade said with an all too sweet smile again

"Yeah I needed to go there anyways get some groceries for Kushina, ha-ha," Minato chuckled nerveless like his balls where not about to be crushed into fine powder.

"Hey there Minato how have you been?" a voice yelled out.

All occupies at the table turned to see a women about Minato's age walking with a child at least ten or so. They both had purple hair the older women had her hair in two Ponytails at the bottom, well the child had her hair falling just at her shoulders.

"Hey there Wasanbi-san, Anko-chan, I'm doing fine. How are you two?" Minato replied.

"Oh you know same old same old, Anko-chan here just graduated from the academy, top Kunoichi of the class too!" Wasanbi said with a bright smile ruffling an annoyed Anko's hair.

"Mum I told you to stop that, I'm not a child anymore." she wined.

"You'll always be a child to me dear, so get used to it." Looking back at the table she finally noticed Raiko sitting with them.

"Who's your Friend?"

"This is Raiko, He's new the village along with his companion, we were just about to show him around actually, do want to come with?" Tsunade asked the pair.

Wasanbi stood in a thinking pose with her hand on her cheek "Ok but only if you guys lets us come over for dinner," thoughts of free food popping in her head.

"That would be fine, in fact why don't we eat at Raiko's that way we can get to know him better." Tsunade suggested.

Raiko started getting a little nerve with the Prospect of having his new home invaded so soon. "Well uh I don't know, I guess you could, but let me talk with my roommate first ok."

Tsunade not wanting to miss this chance at finding the truth to her theories was not going to let him off so easy. "None sense, now where are you guys staying at?"

"We're at apartment 108 South distracts." Raiko conceded to his future mother. It just hard to fight those obeys your parent's instincts.

Tsunade got a wide smile "Great! Add another plate I'm bringing my fiancée to see you at 8:00." She got up from her set, bowed to Wasanbi and Anko before walking off.

Minato turned to Raiko with a confused look on his face "You live right across the hall form me?"

"I guess, that's the Apartment the Hokage assigned us. Why is there a problem?" He asked the blonde man.

"No It's just strange that's all anyway let's get to the market you got a large meal to make." Getting up with a chuckle Minato gestured for Raiko to follow.

Shrugging he followed the blonde with Wasanbi and Anko behind him "We want Dango," they exclaimed together. Raiko just sighed but gave off a small smile. They were going to have a new batch of friends to protect.

Later after the market Raiko walked back to his Apartment with Minato in tow they both carried at least a dozen bags of groceries each, at least a third of it was Dango because Wasanbi insisted that they have at least five pound of it on hand, which they were force to pay from their own pockets for.

"I can't believe she convinced us to by all that Dango." Raiko mumbled with his wallet feel much lighter than it ever been. "Just like the time Dad said he need money for research." Walking up to the door he turned to his blonde campaign "So you are coming over as well?"

"Might as well I'll come over to help with setting up," Minato offered.

"Thanks" Raiko smiled gratefully.

He walked into the apartment to find that it was empty of his orange hair partner.

"Naruko you here?" he called out setting the groceries down on the counter he walked to the bedroom to find it empty, along with the bathroom. Just about to give up he spotted a note next to the one he wrote this morning.

Raiko went to the neighbors

Naruko

"Neighbors?" walking back out the door he came to apartment room 110 Minato's room. Knocking on the door he was greeted with a mop of red-hair.

"Finally come to pick her up?" Kushina asked.

Raiko chuckled "yeah, thanks for hanging out with her she gets lonely sometimes and that leads to her pranking me or someone other poor sole. Hope she didn't bother you."

Kushina smiled, "No we had a fun time, she fell asleep on the couch couple hours ago, she must still be tiered form our match yesterday."

"I guess, I'll take her home, are you coming over with Minato? I'm making diner for a few people already so it's no trouble." He said walking over to the couch, he looked at the peacefully sleeping Naruko be for scooping her up with his arm bridle style.

"Sure I'll come over too, thanks for invitation. Do you need help with the door?" she asked as Raiko's only arm was occupied.

"That would be helpful thanks." Walking into their apartment Raiko set Naruko's sleeping form on their bed, after making sure she was tucked in he kissed her cheek.

Whispering a soft "Sweet dreams Hime," he looked at the clock to see it read 6:45 pm.

"Better get started," he sighs walking into the kitchen to get cooking,

To be continued

Author's comments

Well that's the chapter not very exciting I know hopefully you guys like it yes I have Anko and her Mum they will play a important role later in the story. If you haven't noticed Raiko likes Naruko and vice verses but their not together yet. There may be a lemon in later chapters I say maybe because as poor as I am at writing I may not do it.

But stick around for chapter 4 Diner, Friends and Training coming sometime but its coming


	5. Chapter 5

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 5 diner and frineds

I don't own Naruto

"Thoughts"

**Summoning/demon**

_**Summoning/demon thoughts**_

**Jutsu**

Raiko and Naruko's Apartment 7:30 PM. Naruko sleeping peacefully when her highly sensitive nose caught a sniff of something amazing, rising out of the bed she looks around. When did she come home? She saw she was still in the clothes she woke up in.

"What time is it?" she sleepily asked rubbing her eyes, spotting the destroyed clock in the corner.

"Well that's helpful," she said standing she follows the smell of food to the kitchen, walking up to her white hair friend standing by the stove in an apron that read 'Too Hot for the kitchen'

"How was your sleep Naru-Hime? It's almost 8:00 and we're having some guests over in about 30 minutes, so you better get dressed." Raiko told the confused Strawberry.

Naruko adopted a confused look "Guests? Who are they and why are they coming over?"

Raiko still standing by the stove explained "Tsunade kind of force us to host a dinner to meet everybody, meaning her, Dan, Minato, Kushina, Wasanbi and her daughter Anko."

Naruko stared at the back of Raiko's head "Anko! Are you serious!" She examined Anko and she had been close as sisters before she died at the hands of Orichimaru, She really missed her Kunoichi sister.

"Yes that Anko, but remember that she doesn't know us and she's only a child. Now what happened at Kushina's?" He turned and looked her directly in the eye.

Naruko stepped back frightened by his serious expression.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed "You been a sleep for over 10 hours, you usually sleep till seven at the latest. So what's wrong?" he finished with a worried face.

She looks down finding the floor very interesting. Raiko not amused took a walked towards her, but stopped when she spoke.

"It's Kyuubi," she whispered so softly that he barely heard her.

"What does he have to do with this?" he asked

"He said he's tired from powering the Time Seal, and said that it will take at least a few weeks to regain all the power he lost." She explained.

"Hmm, I figured that might be it, so he's the one making you sleep and eat more so he can recharge faster, like a baby trying to grow in his mother's womb," he chuckled at the reference only to be smacked in the head by an annoyed blonde.

"OWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR BEING A BAKA AND A PERV," she yelled back at him. "I am not Kyuubi's mother or FAT!" before hitting him again this time with a frying pan.

"Ouch, Well you already eat enough for two now it's going to be three, plus I think you're already having mood swings." He smirked at her as she prepare for another strike.

"OH CRAP…"

A loud "SMACK" could be heard all over Konoha.

Inside the Seal

Kyuubi was lying on the floor of his cage with plate of eggs and bacon, laughing at the pool that shows the outside world to him "HAHAHA man this is funnier than time Shokaku tried to Prank Hachibi with those sand balls." The giant fox mussed before returning to his diner. "Wonder if I should tell the kit about her demonic mating cycle in a few mouths? Na it can be my surprise to her and to whomever within 3 feet of her."

Back outside the seal Raiko nursing the bump on his head sent and a silent glare to the closed door of the bedroom that contended the blonde woman inside. He looks back at the food he's preparing when he heard a soft 'click' he turn around to see what the blonde girl changed into for tonight only to have his jaw drop to the floor. There in the door of stood a blushing Naruko wearing a tight red dress that show all her curves, and assets of her toned body.

Naruko still blushing "Is it a little much? I mean I can change into something else if you don't like it."

"Uh oh no no, you look great, it's just that I've never seen you wear a dress." He assured the blonde. "_WOW I need to get her some more dress, she looks smoking_." He thought watching the blonde with a predatory eye.

Seeing that Raiko was once again zoning out she walked over a waved her hand in front his face, "Raiko? Hey Raiko!" she yelled trying to get his attention.

"Uh what?"

"You need to get ready too ya know, you go get dress I'll watch the food." She told the snow hair.

Raiko looked at her for a second then at the clock "Oh yeah your right," he walks over to the bedroom grabbing some clothes be for entering the Bathroom to shower.

Naruko hears the water running from the shower before turning towards the food, picking up a fork she moved closer to the roast in the pot, just as she was about to take a piece of the tasty looking meat a shout of "DON"T EVEN THING ABOUT IT" came from the bathroom. Spinning around quickly she saw that the door was still closed with the shower still running. She turned back towards the food with a pout on her face.

"How does he do that?" She muttered to herself feeling sad at not being about to take a sneak peak of the food.

"Naruko get the door." Raiko yelled form the bathroom.

"_There's nobody at the 'knock knock' never mind_." She thought to her self-walking to the front door, she opens to reveal Kushina, Minato, and Tsunade with some guy she didn't know then a Pre-teen Anko with a woman with purple hair that she assumed was her mother.

"Hello there," Naruko said putting on a bright smile. "You must be our guests for this evening," she said as she led them through the doorway, "Please make your selves at home supper with be done in a few minutes." As she left the room to the kitchen to find Raiko once again standing over the food wearing a long-sleeved gray kimono shirt with a white tiger on the back with dark pants.

She smiled admiralty at Raiko "You cleaned up good." She said still smiling. Naruko took a moment to admirer his abs and bicep muscles before looking up at his face, which held a smirk, "like what you see?" he asked casually even though he too was still checking her out as well.

"You bet but we better start serving our guests or will be bad hosts," she told him

He smiled "Guess you right give me a hand will you."

Back with the others Tsunade observed the room, well Minato and Kushina were sitting happy on the couch discussing various things that eluded her, while Anko was looking around the room to find anything of interest as her mother watched her with trained eyes to make sure she didn't steal anything, seriously the girl had some of the strangest habits. Finally she turned to Dan her lover and fiancé, she admired the way his eyes shined in the light, till she was brought out of her mussing by what Minato said, "I asked my Sensei to come over too, is that all right with you? I know it kind of short notice." He told the orange haired girl well scratching the back of his head.

The strawberry-blonde smiled "it's no problem we have enough for everybody." She said just as someone knocked at the door "I'll get it" Naruko walks to the door to reveal none other than Jiraiya wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a blue jacket and par of black pants.

Tsunade palmed her face "Great now I have to spend an evening with that Baka, thanks a lot Minato," she muttered under her breath.

Then the other white haired male walked into the room, telling them supper was ready. Every stopped what they were doing before looking between Jiraiya and Raiko all had the same thoughts except Naruko of course "Are they related?"

Raiko stood stunned in the doorway at the site of his Father even though they might earlier, now they were with people who could maybe put two and two together, after all three of the seven were supposed to be genius. Shaking the thoughts about everything that could happen from his head he asked everyone to follow him into the cramped dining room. (I mean come on their in a medium apartment and their nine of them it going to a little squashed) after they all took a seat with Raiko, Jiraiya, Minato, Dan on one side then on the other was Naruko, Wasanbi, Kushina, Tsunade, and Anko at the end between Raiko and Naruko.

After saying a Prayer in thanks to Kami, they all dug into the food with lots of sake to go around and juice for Anko (I don't care if their adults when they get that headband you don't give alcohol to kids) after everybody got comfortable they started to question their host and hostess. Things like where they were from, why they came here, and the usual their skills, kills and thrills, till Kushina asked Raiko of his Parents "Naruko said your mother was a med Nin do you medical Ninjutsu?"

This interested Tsunade a lot there are few medic Ninja out there even in the Hidden Villages.

"Really are you a medic as well, Raiko?" she asked with excitement medics were in high demand during war they need every one they can get.

"No, to be perfectly honest I have no interest in being a medic." He told the blonde Sanin he watched her smile turn down into a frown with a look of disappointment clearly shown. "Believe me I know there important, but I don't have the patients for it. Sorry to disappoint you Tsunade-san."

The platinum blonde sighed so much for that, I guess I'll just have to keep trying to push that bill though sensei. Dan ever the one to support Tsunade's ideas stood up into the man's face.

"How could you say that we need medics more then we need fighters, are you just going to let others suffer because of your selfishness?"

Raiko is not usually easy to riel up or get angry but this blue hair pansy just pushed one of his biggest buttons.

"Yes I'm selfish, but tell me this can you do medic Jutsu with one arm? Can you concentrate saving someone in the middle of a battlefield? Can you?" Raiko looked at the lover of Tsunade with ice-cold eyes. Removing the sleeve covering his stub he showing everyone up close the damage. There were deep gash marks on his biceps, where his elbow was supposed to connect to his forearm there were burn marks. He pulled the sleeve back down, and then retook his seat.

Naruko seeing the tension in the air decide to as Tsunade her question. "Um Tsunade I would like ask a favor of you," looking right into the Slug Princess eyes.

Curious of what the girl wanted she decides to hear her out. "Sure what do you what?"

Standing up Naruko walks over to the bookshelf looking through the titles before picking out a small black book. "I would like you help in regenerating Raiko's arm." She said much to everybody's shock.

"That's impossible." The blonde medic muttered everyone else seemed to agree.

Naruko smirked at the occupants of the room "Not entirely before she died Raiko's mother was developing a Jutsu to re grow her son's arm she had two methods, both untested of course, but they could work. Look at her notes if you want," She said handing the book to the blonde.

Tsunade took the book into her hands as if it were fragile glass. Could this book really hold the secret to limb regeneration? If so why is this girl just showing it to everyone like this? Might as well take a look, she flipped through the page each and every one filled with medical knowledge beyond her current skill level. She finally found the page she was looking for.

Future Tsunade's Medical journal

I finally found a way to regenerate human limbs though the methods are untested I am 70% sure they will work.

Method 1

The first method involves my son's friend Naruko with her special chakra and my high chakra control we may be able to grow back the desired limb or in my case my son's arm. I predict this method to have a 65% chance of working but would be very hard on both of us because of the strain. The time to grow the limb is unknown.

Method 2

My son spoke of Nature chakra and its high potent power and unlimited sources, regeneration process may be easier on the human body then Naruko's Special chakra but I still need to find someone who can gather nature chakra, with Raiko being operated on he can't, where can I find someone who can gather the chakra?

I pray that these work and that my son forgives me for being such a poor mother.

Tsunade closed the book handing it back to Naruko deep in thought she pondered on what she learned. What did she mean Special chakra? What's nature chakra? It was not just the regeneration method that interested her; she saw improved methods for several high risk surgeries that allowed from 5% to 10% chance increase on survival.

Tsunade surveyed the room everyone was waiting for her to speak "I'll help you, but in return I would like to borrow that book."

Naruko felt a strong sense of joy in her she would finally be able to fix her miss take, she stared hard into Raiko's chocolate brown eyes with a pleading look "It's Raiko's mother's book he'll have to give you permission." She told the buxom blonde.

Raiko thought for a moment before answering "It's fine; use it to do some good." He said with a soft smile.

Tsunade stood up taking the book from Naruko again before turning to Raiko and bowing "Thank you, with this I will be able to save many lives. If you'll excuse me I'll take my leave." She walked out the door with Dan following behind.

"Well that was unexpected," Jiraiya sputtered out "Here I thought I would get to enjoy her company a bit more, oh well at least she didn't hit me. I'm a little curious miss is it really possible to regenerate limbs? It seems impossible to me, than a again I'm not a medic."

Wasanbi never one to left out put in her two cents "Well think of the possibilities if she does figure it out I mean she'll be even more famous." She said to the Toad Sage.

Minato decided to join the conversion as well "Yes she'll be famous but it could bring some bad news too."

"Minato's right anybody would kill for that kind of power you know," Kushina add

Raiko decide to end their worries for at least a little while "Let's worry about that for when she does it then, better to wait and see." Even though he knew she would figure it out eventually.

"Raiko's right let for her to actually do something before we throw the party, ok." Naruko said with a knowledgeable nod.

Anko who had been most like quite for the evening decide it was her turn for a question. She raise her hand high into the air before her mum just told her to ask, "Why do those two look alike?" she said pointing between Jiraiya and Raiko.

Everybody looked at the two noticing the similarities despite being slightly intoxicated. Same hair color, same marking under their eyes, Raiko was more on the lean side while Jiraiya was more blocky build, Jiraiya's eyes are black while Raiko's a chocolate brown, the main difference was Raiko's laying hair (think Dm3 Dante with a ponytail) to Jiraiya's spiky hair.

Everyone stared between the two deep in thought before voicing his or her thoughts.

"She's right sensei you do look a lot alike, almost like brothers or even father and son." Minato said "Though maybe it's just the sake."

"No I see it too they really do look alike." Kushina agreed while leaning over her seat to get a closer look. Man Alcohol sure makes it hard to see.

"Yeah you too could be related, hey Jiraiya did you have a kid with someone?" Wasanbi chuckled at the Toad Sage.

Naruko knowing that this could get messy decide it was time to go "Well will you look at the time. You should probably get going, after all missions and training to do tomorrow." She hastily made a few Shadow clones to help the intoxicated Jiraiya and Wasanbi home.

Minato and Kushina looked at the clock seeing the time they took their new friend's advice to go home. They said good night before walking to their apartment across the hall.

The Naruko clones helped Anko carry her intoxicated mother to their home while Raiko helped Jiraiya carrying the larger man body with some difficultly.

"You take Wasanbi and Anko home I go with the old man." Grunting he hailed the big man down the stairs.

Naruko looked down at the purple haired child "Ready to go?" she asked receiving a nod she carried the older woman down the stairs.

Raiko's trip

Carrying one's parent home is not something any child wants to do even more when they don't know you're their kid.

"You know their right you do look a lot like me." Jiraiya slurred "You know your great person and I like you I'll tell you a secret" he said pointing his finger into the air.

Amused by the jester Raiko decided to humor his future Father. "Oh really what's the secret?"

Jiraiya lined towards the time-traveler whispering softly "If were to have kids I would what to have them with Tsunade-Hime." He said before going into a giggling fit then becoming sad. "But she's with that Dan fellow so I don't have a chance, I love her but I what her to be happy. If she happy with that guy I won't interfere."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get your chance at her." Raiko told the depressed Sennin.

"You really think so? No joke." Jiraiya spluttered.

"Yes," Raiko nodded.

Smiling the Sanin look up at the star with hope filling in his eyes, he may have a chance this kid had to know what he was talking about look at the hot babe he got living with him.

"This is my house thanks for bringing me home." Jiraiya thanked his future son

"No Problem" Raiko turned and began his way home.

Naruko's trip

Naruko and Anko were both holding the drunken Wasanbi under their arms walking in relative silences before Anko deicide to try and strike up a conversation with the mysterious orange head.

"So are you and that Raiko guy um together?" she asked innocently.

Naruko invented several new shade of red. Do I like Raiko as more than just a friend? Does he feel the same? We have known each other for a long time now, but he probably just sees me as his comrade nothing more, she mused sadly.

Anko saw Naruko go into deep thought for about a minute the expressions on her face going from embarrassed, to confused, then sad. "Did I say something wrong?" she asks worriedly.

Snapping back to reality Naruko looked down at the purple haired girl who was wearing a worried but adorable expression on her face. "Oh sorry I zoned out there for a second."

"So do you like him? He seems to like you." Anko told the older woman.

Naruko once again blushed this Anko was just as brash as the future one, even questioning her on her personal life. "Um yeah I guess I do, but don't tell anybody ok."

"Ok!"

A few minutes later they reached Anko and Wasanbi's home. Naruko helped Anko tuck in her mother. Walking out the door she was going down the front porch, when Anko yelled out to her "I'll help you catch your man Nee-Chan!" then shutting the door.

Naruko could only smile at the preteens oath to help her love life before heading home.

TBC

Author's Comments

So I'm editing this chapter and there is a voice in my head telling me about the next chapter that I had written. Sadly I lost that chapter a while back because the USB it was on disappeared. But I was sure I have more chapters. Anyway I'll probably start updating this story again around August 30th 2012. We'll see I'm not sure why but I want to start this story up again. So I will. Not now but soon. Also content should be better. It's been 2 years.

.


	6. Chapter 6

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 6: Teaching and nursing

I don't own Naruto

"_Thoughts_"

**Summoning/demon**

_**Summoning/demon thoughts**_

**Jutsu**

It's been two months since Raiko and Naruko had travel to the past and the probationary limit that the Sandiame placed on the two has finally passed. Meaning they could finally go on missions! Course even those were still limited. In fact the Sandiame had something different in mind for the two.

Since Naruko had medical Nin experience she was assigned to the hospital under Tsunade. The strawberry blonde didn't hate hospital duty, Naruko knew medics were important, but her skills were much more useful out on the battlefield. She figured that this was an indirect way for Tsunade to use her to figure out more about Raiko and her. The blond medic has been doing a lot of digging the past two months trying to find out how Raiko had the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai by using a series of blood tests from the blood Minato acquired. So far her results have been fruitless thanks to a little fox trickery.

Raiko on the other hand got entirely different assignment, since he was able to go head to head with Minato with just one arm the Hokage thought it best for him to train a team of Genin, also because they were a little shorthanded on Jonin sensei's right now because of the war. However it wasn't yet time for the Genin to Graduate, there was one however that was ahead of her class, so till the rest passed their tests Raiko would be teaching said student one on one. That student was Anko.

Raiko leaned against the rails of the bridge that he told Anko to meet him at. He couldn't believe he of all people would be a Jonin Sensei, the thought was almost laugh able to him, course his father and mother were good teachers, so why couldn't he? He looked at the sun, two more minutes and Anko would be late.

Suddenly a streak of purple flashed through his vision as Anko ran past him and skid to a stop. The young Kunoichi was panting for breath. Maybe he shouldn't have chosen a location so far from the main village. Whatever it would be better for her in the end; twenty miles wasn't that bad.

"You were almost late Anko. I hope you realize this is how we'll be starting every day." Raiko said working the kinks out of his neck.

"It's six am!" Anko screamed still trying to regain her breath.

Raiko raised a brow. "So? You need to start getting used to four hours of sleep. Now let's get warmed up. Follow me, and try to keep up." Raiko took off into the trees at a steady pace just slow enough so Anko could keep up. Every so often he would increase his speed and would wait till Anko adjusted to the new speed before speeding up again. This was an endurance technique his father taught him. Instead of running for blast you slowly make your body go faster and faster till it become habit. It also helps to throw in a few obstacles.

"Think fast!" Raiko spun in midair and threw a Kunai. Anko dodged, but just barely. "Next time it'll be two! Pay attention to your surroundings!" He yelled lofting up the other two Kunai he promised.

Anko gasped for breath as sweat already dripped down her body; it was only the first hour and they eleven to go. This was going to be a long day she dreaded as three more Kanai flew at her. She jumped to the side; one of the knives nicked her shirt. She growled in determination and launched her own Kunai while Raiko's back was turned. The Jonin dropped down on a lower branch, swung up and delivered a kick right into her stomach!

"Nice try, but too obvious, you need to be more discreet." Raiko lectured. "And you if think this is tough just wait till we add weights. By the time your teammates graduate I want you to be at chuunin level."

Anko's eyes grew to the sizes of saucers. "But that's in three weeks!"

He smirked, "Then we better not waste time. Come on start tree hopping again double time!"

Meanwhile at the hospital Naruko was busy running franticly down the hallways helping injured Shinobi and helping restocking the overflowing number of medic units. Things were so chaotic; it reminded her of the war she and Raiko fought in against Atatsuki and Madara. A nurse brushed passed her nearly knocking her to the floor. This wasn't a time to be standing around. Pressing her fingers into a familiar seal ten more Naruko's filled the hall and went to work. Normally she could make a lot more Kage Bunshin, but any more than ten and they wouldn't have enough Chakra to do medical Jutsu, also Kyuubi was still recovering his Chakra. He estimated a month for each tail, so seven more months till she was a full power. That was ok though, with her chakra levels so low Naruko finally had some chakra control. Still she was afraid to use the chakra scalpel, especially after what happened last time.

"Naruko-san, Tsunade-sama wants your help in the east wing!" A young Shizune yelled at the blond. Naruko shook her head get rid of anymore depressing thoughts and went back to work.

Tsunade was busy. Healing the injured and running the hospital was hard enough, but also running the test for Raiko's blood to figure out which part of the Senju clan he came form added to her already heavy burden. She was grateful that Naruko turned out to be pretty handy medic. The orange haired girl's shadow clone squad really made up for the lack of staff. However in the past two months Tsunade has noticed the girl's chakra level raising dramatically and at the rate it was growing her chakra control would be too total crap, meaning Naruko wouldn't be able to perform medical Ninjutsu anymore.

"You wanted to see me Tsuande?" Naruko asked entering the room.

The blond medic set her clipboard on the table and faced the strawberry. "Yes I did. I've notice something strange with your Chakra level recently, it's been growing and it isn't stopping. That's not normal. I would like it if you could explain the cause if you know. Something like this could prove to be deadly for you in the long run."

Naruko surpassed the urge to giggle. She couldn't blame Tsunade for thinking that, but having a lot of Chakra was natural for her. While finally having some Chakra control was nice, she did miss her nearly endless supply of Chakra.

"Thank you for your concern Tsunade. Before you ran into me and Raiko in the forest I used up a massive amount of Chakra and it's just starting to recharge if you will." Naruko explained, well making sure to keep quiet about the bijuu living in her stomach.

"_**What are you a shamed of me Kit? You shouldn't be I'm the closet thing you ever had to a real parent hahaha." **_

"_Shut up Kyuubi!" _Naruko mentally formed a muzzle over the foxes mouthed and smiled as the over grown fox struggled to remove it.

"Naruko, Naruko wake up!" Tsuande yelled her face only inches away from the fox girl's face.

"Huh what?" Naruko said franticly. She must have zoned out when she was taking to Kyuubi. "I'm sorry got a little distracted what where you saying Tsunade?"

The medic sighed. "I was asking you if high chakra levels were common in your family, if so it could be counted as a Kekkei Genkai, but if you're tired from working maybe we should continue this later."

"Yeah I am kind of tired." Naruko said with a yawn. "Yeah I think I'll go home." She said hastily leaving the room. The last thing she wanted was for rumors to go around that she may have genetics for high chakra levels. If any of the clans found out they would howling for her to be a baby factory.

Returning to her work Tsunade wrote down a few notes on the file she was building for Naruko and Raiko. They were both hiding something, though they didn't seem to be spies, but they were trying to hide their true strength. Both Minato and Kushina stated that the two seemed to be holding themselves back when they were fighting, add in Raiko's Mokuton Kekkei Genkai and Naruko abnormal chakra levels Tsunade had quiet the mystery on her hands.

Checking her latest blood test, she was disappointed to see that there was still no match. Perhaps she should try a different search, how about hair color?

Tsunade loaded the machine with all the known families with white hair; it was a short list, the Hatake, Gemma, and her Uncle Tobirama. She also added hers since her hair was white when she was a baby.

"Better go do my rounds." She sighed looking at the long list of patients. All well by the time she finished the blood test should be done.

Raiko walked down the streets of Konoha with Anko on his back. After he finally called an end to their training she just fell to the ground. Since it was the first day he decided to be nice and carry her home. Course things could never be that easy as soon as he got to the Mitarashi residence he found a note from Anko's mother Wasabi.

_Wasabi's note_

_ I went out of mission, be back in about five days. Naruko said it was ok for Anko to stay with you guy. Thanks! _

_ Wasabi _

Now he had to walk to the other side of the village to get home and now he had to carry his sleeping student the whole way home. That was just great, and having one arm made it so much harder. He's tried waking her up but she was out cold.

"Next time we'll train closer to the village, because I am not doing this again!" Raiko swore readjusting the sleeping girl on his back.

About an hour later Raiko made it back to his and Naruko's apartment. He was in an irritable mood, because he couldn't open the door! With a grunt he got ready to kick the door down, and just as his boot was about to connect with the hardwood the damned thing swung open making him stumble into the room fall face first on the floor!

Naruko cringed, "Sorry."

Raiko suppressed a growl as he pulled himself off the floor. "It's ok. I should have just made a clone to help, but damn if I don't feel… never mind." He sighed not wanting to upset Naruko. She still felt guilty about what happened to his arm. Really it wasn't her fault.

"I'll get Anko set up for the night." Naruko said picking up the sleeping Kunoichi.

"You two take the bed; I'll sleep on the couch." Raiko said flopping down on the sofa, letting his boots hit the floor with a thump!

"You don't have to do that." Naruko said, but Raiko was already a sleep. He must be as tired as Anko. She took one last look at stub that was his left arm and then tucked Anko in to the bed. She already had her night clothes on and was about to crawl into bed, when she got a clever idea. Quietly she tip toed back out to the living room and kneeled beside the couch.

"Raiko is it ok if I sleep here with you?" She whispered. He mumbled a sleepy "ok" and moved to make room for her. Naruko crawled on to the couch and Raiko wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Naruko summoned a shadow clone to lay a blanket on top of them and then dispelled it quietly, and then fell asleep herself.

Tsunade was practically dragging her feet when she finally made it back to her lab. What should have been a simple checkup, turned into a major surgery, what part of no training did these morons not understand? Honestly if he would have waited two more days he would have been cleared, but now he was going to bed ridden for another two weeks!

"You better have some good news for me; otherwise you're going to the scrap heap." Tsuande threaten the blood machine. She looked over the results: "Raiko sample against Hatake blood sample 0% match, Raiko sample against Tobirama 15% match, Raiko sample against Jiraiya Gemma sample 99.99% match, Raiko against Tsunade Senju sample 99.99% match…"

Everything seemed to pause. This had to impossible; Tsuande told herself there was no way that Raiko was her son, let alone with Jiraiya as the father! She crumbled the paper in her hand. Her hand trembling with rage, no it was far from that it was pure wrath! With a snarl she went to get answers the painful way.

"JIRAIYA!" She screamed enraged flaring her chakra, infusing her fists and feet with Chakra each step was like an earthquake.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Jiraiya had just returned from his latest mission when he hear the blood chilling scream of his big breasted team. He nor the Hokage had ever heard the blonde medic so mad.

Sarutobi turned to his student with a solemn look. "What did you do this time Jiraiya?" The third asked with accusing eyes.

The toad sage shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I haven't been around for over a week and I came here first. I didn't have time to tease Tsunade yet." Suddenly the door exploded and in marched said Kunoichi murder written in her eyes.

"JIRAIYA I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE AND BATH YOU IN SALT THEN RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND MAKE YOU EAT IT! THEN I'M GOING TO PULL IT OUT YOU ASSHOLE AND MAKE YOU EAT IT AGAIN!" Tsunade screamed grabbing the Sage by the caller; a rusty Kunai in her hands.

"Now Tsunade there is a reasonable way to solve this," The third butted in, but the dead glare the female medic gave him had him shriving with fear. "And that solution is best resolved between you two and as far away from me as possible." The Hokage said jumping out the window. "Good luck Jiraiya I have faith you'll live… maybe."

"Thanks for nothing old man!" Jiraiya yelled as his teacher let him to the slaughter. He straightens himself best he could in his position and looked the medic in the eye. "Tsunade, I'm fine taking your punishment, but if I am I want to know what it is that I've done!"

"This is what you've done!" Tsunade snarled throwing the paper in Jiraiya's face and dropping him to the ground.

Jiraiya looked at the paper, turned it to the side and upside down and every which way, before finally giving up. "So what is it?"

Tsunade rubbed her temple resisting the urge to punch the living shit out of the pervert, but held herself, if for just a little longer. "It's the blood test results for Raiko's blood. The numbers represent how close of match his DNA is to the one's listed. 99.99% is as close as you can get."

"And that means what?"

"He's our son! You idiot! That kid with the white hair and Mokuton is made from half of your DNA and half of mine! He is 100% our fresh and blood son! Not a distance cousin, not my grandpa lover's child! Our, say it with me, son!" Tsunade exploded.

Jiraiya was wide eyed. "How…"

"You tell me! This is probably you're doing! So what did you use drugs? Kept me under still the baby was born and then ditched him because you couldn't handle it?" The smacking of skin echoed in the room. Tsunade touched her cheek and felt the stinging pain of Jiraiya's slap.

"I am many things Tsunade, but I would never ever abandon a child! Especially if you were the one to have it…" Jiraiya said dejected. "He's at least 19 years old, how, how did we miss that?" Now that someone said it out loud it kind of made sense. White hair, red tear tattoos, and the ability to use Mokuton jutsu, and let's not forget high understanding of medical jutsu and that book. Wait something wasn't right here. How did he have a book full of Medic jutsu that not even Tsunade had?

"There's only one way to get to the bottom of this Tsunade, we got to ask him directly." Jiraiya said with determination. Maybe it was an error with the machine, maybe someone artificially made him, or maybe he really was their son. One way or another they would get the truth.

Author's note

Hi sorry about the two years of not updating this story, but I'm back and with it till the end this time. So if you guys are still interested I'll keep working. The reason I stopped writing this story is because two years ago I lost the usb that had what would have been this chapter and lost all motivation. PS my writing style has kind of changed in the past two years.


	7. Chapter 7

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 7: Change up

I don't own Naruto

"Thoughts"

Summoning/demon

Summoning/demon thoughts

Jutsu

It was the early morning, very early; the sun had not even begun to peek out over the horizon. Crouching low on the window ledge to Raiko and Naruko's apartment was Tsunade and Jiraiya hell bent on finding out the truth of Raiko's connection to the two. Tsunade suggested they simply knock on the door, but Jiraiya wanted to do things the sneaky way and go through the window, so they flipped a coin. Jiraiya won obviously.

"This is stupid! Why can't we just knock on the damn door?" Tsunade whispered. Going through the window was very common in Konoha, but it looked like they were breaking into to the place.

"We need to know what their hiding, so we sneak in take a quick look through anything that looks useful then come back and confront them." Jiraiya said opening the window. Suddenly a kanji seal appeared on the glass. Jiraiya cringed thinking it was an alarm, but after a moment nothing happened. "Well that was close… AAHAHHAHA"

A tiger appeared out of a poof of smoke and tackled Jiraiya, sending him plummeting to the ground. The sage screamed rolling on the ground as the tiger continued to maul him. "Get it off me! Get it off me! Help for Kami's sake Tsunade!" He yelled as Tsunade jumped down and punched the tiger, making it disappear into smoke. The medic placed her hands on her hips and looked down at her teammate.

"Ready to use the door now," She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Jiraiya replied meekly covered in cuts and bruises, but nothing serious.

They entered the apartment the normal way and stood in front of Raiko's and Naruko's door. Tsunade twisted the knob breaking it off the door by accident. Another sealed appeared and another tiger tackled Jiraiya to the ground and started clawing at him!

"Why me!" Jiraiya pleaded has he struggled with the beast. The door behind him opened and out walked a red eyed Kushina with a spiked baseball bat.

"Shut up!" She screamed swinging the bat, unfortunately for Jiraiya the tiger disappeared leaving him right in the bats bath.

Next a sleepy Minato walked into the hall and looked at the scene before him and yawned. "Little early to start causing trouble Jiraiya sensei, but since you're here and we're awake might as well start breakfast." Minato said ignoring the bleeding form of his sensei like it was normal.

After patching up Jiraiya and having breakfast with plenty of coffee, the two sennin explained the reasons behind their actions. Minato and Kushina looked between the two and pictured Raiko in-between them, yeah it made sense actually. Especially since Tsunade told them about Raiko's Mokuton abilities.

Minato sipped his coffee, "Well I got to say it is very possible. He does look just like you sensei. But you're wasting your time here, Raiko and Naruko left for their early morning training about ten minutes before you got here. The reason they have those security seals up is because Anko is staying with them." He finished thinking back to when Naruko was over the night before chatting excitingly about having Anko stay over. The Strawberry blonde didn't always act her age, course she couldn't be more than 19 years old.

Jiraiya digested the information Minato gave them. Confronting them outside the village would be better in case things got a little crazy.

"Do you know where they train? We really need to get this cleared up," Jiraiya asked.

Kushina answered. "Yeah we know, though you won't like it."

"Why?" Both sennin asked curiously.

"Cause they train in the forest of death." They all gave an involuntary shiver each remembering their own hardships in that hell hole.

Jiraiya looked to Tsunade and shrugged, "We came this far."

Tsunade sighed, "Fine, but the moment a snake fall in my breasts I'm out."

In the 44 training ground aka the forest of death Konoha's most dangerous and rigorous training ground, two certain ninjas were running around like it was a children's park. The two Sennins could hardly believe their eyes as literary hundreds of Naruko shadow clones surrounded a lone Raiko in the middle of the clearing.

Cracking his knuckle against his forehead, Raiko dropped into a stance and waited. "Come on bring it!" He challenged as flood of Naruko's charged the lone ninja. For a second he disappeared entirely beneath bodies. Suddenly the pile of Naruko's was dispelled as Raiko batted them back with his right arm.

"Try this," A Rasengon formed in snow haired nin's hand, but instead of using it the normal way he crushed it in his palm and threw it, creating thousands of mini Rasengons that destroyed the majority of the Naruko clones! "Yeah, say hello to my Rasen Nami!" Raiko cheered blasting another section of shadow clones away.

"That is awesome!" Naruko shouted after Raiko finished destroying the last of the clones. "You got to teach me how to do that!"

Raiko chuckled, he loved seeing Naruko happy. "You bet, but later. You got to get to the hospital or else Tsunade will chew your ass." Somewhere off in the distance they heard something that sounded very close to someone cursing, but shrugged it off as animals making strange noises.

"Alright, I'll stop by the apartment and wake Anko if she isn't already. See you later tonight!" Naruko waved good bye and disappeared.

Raiko sighed happily; he loved the new life they had here in the past. Now though he would have to fight to keep it. "Get the fuck out here and face me like men unless you want a tree truck shoved up your ass." He ordered losing his cheer. This was the Shichidiame talking now.

Jiraiya thought he was talking about him, but kept still as five figures dropped down from the tree tops. All of them wore gear similar to Anbu, but with some slight variations, they were from Danzo's Anbu root unit or NE.

"What is going on here?" The sannin wondered.

"Huh, you guys again? Can't that coward you call boss come here himself? Whatever, I got the same answer for you as last time. No, Naruko and I are not joining your little club of toy soldiers." Slowly tree root broke ground behind the Root ninja. "This would be almost funny considering your group's name. Don't worry I'll let you live, but I can't grantee the animals won't feed off you well you sleep."

The roots wrapped around the Root ninjas' necks slowly cutting off their air passage ways till they fell unconscious. When every last one was uncurious the root returned to the ground. Raiko did a quick check on each of them and made sure they would live. He also poured sake in their mouths and left a few bottles of sake scattered here and there.

"You can come out now Jiraiya." Raiko said leaning against a tree trunk. He removed a scroll from his pouch and pulled a fresh bottle of Sake from the storage seal. "Want some?" He offered the Sage, who gladly accepted the drink. "I'm guessing you're not here out here for a morning walk I take it? Especially since Tsunade was with you."

Jiraiya sipped his drink; it was a very good flavor. "You're a sharp one kid. I want to you to be honest with me man to man. Just who are you?"

Raiko took a gulp of Sake. "Who am I?" He said aloud. "Well, I am Raiko, my name means thunder child. I enjoy sake, being with Naruko, and fighting a good fight. My goal in life is to settle down somewhere and raise a family. Not like I was raised, on the road switching between parents every month. Is that what you wanted to know?"

The Toad sage rubbed his chin as he took another drink. He looked to see Raiko copying the gesture. The young man was down it out of habit and not as a joke to get on his nerves.

"So you know Fūinjutsu? Those were your seals at the apartment right?"

Raiko grinned. "Yeah, my father taught me and Naruko everything we know. Sorry if the tiger's hurt you. My summons can get a little carried away." He chuckled remembering his own mishap with the felines.

"So you can summon tiger? That's a very rare summons. Originally from Kumo I believe." Jiraiya said eyeing Raiko.

"Yeah, stole it from the Raikage. Old man nearly burnt me to a crisp, got the scar on my back to prove it." Raiko laughed remembering the encounter. In truth it was Jiraiya that wanted him to steal the tiger contract as a "birthday present".

The two snow heads laughed heartily. "Good one son!" Jiraiya said patting Raiko on the back.

"Thanks Dad… ah crap!" Raiko cursed realizing his mistake. Two months he's avoided saying those two little words around the two sannin and now he blew it! In retrospect he blames the Sake. "Sorry, about that Jiraiya, it's just me and my old man used to do stuff like this before he died, and look at the time I got to go start training Anko!" He hastily made a break for the trees and leapt out of sight.

"Don't forget we got a Jonin meeting later!" Jiraiya called after him. The Toad sage took another of sake. He would let Raiko of the hook this time, he got the information he needed, plus a bonus. Jiraiya smirked as he summoned a toad to carry the Root Anbu members to the Hokage. There was very little chance that these guys were registered Konoha ninja, finally he would have proof that Danzo was filling his ranks behind the third's back.

He looked in the direction Raiko had gone. Hard to believe he didn't notice earlier how similar they were. It was strange to think of himself as a father, but it was a good feeling. Not he just needed to unravel the rest of the mystery that surrounded the boy.

"That can wait for now," Jiraiya muttered dragging the root ninja towards the Hokage tower. Danzo has been a thorn in the old man's side for years. Maybe deep down the cripple was trying to help Konoha, but they didn't need a separate group of Anbu that would not follow the Kage's orders. They were roots alright, rotten and plaguing the great tree of Konoha, for the future of the village. Sarutobi ordered Jiraiya and several others to expose Danzo and his NE.

Anko yawned finally waking up from her long sleep. Well long for a ninja, six hours was pretty generous in wartime. She stumbled into the living room finding the rest of the apartment empty. Sleepily she entered the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and some cereal for breakfast. Chewing her Shiriken O's she caught with of something that smelled like hazelnut.

Walking over to the counter she stopped a clear pot filled with a black liquid. She grabbed the handle and watched the steam rise out of the pot.

"Wonder what this is?" Anko wondered pulling a tiger shaped mug out of the cupboard. She poured the contents into the mug and replaced the pot on the burner. After letting the hot drink cool for a minute she took a sip. "GAH, it's so bitter!" She recoiled in disgust, but found that she was wide awake now. Taking another sip she felt more energized and it didn't taste as bad the second time.

"No wonder mom always so much liver when she drinks this stuff." Anko muttered now gabbing down the cup. She refilled and spotted a can of sugar next to the coffee pot. "This should make it taste a little sweeter." She smiled pouring the sugar into her cup.

Naruko sighed in relief as she entered the apartment. She had just enough time to wake Anko and grab some of the coffee they started before going to train. Whistling a tone she entered the kitchen and grabbed the pot, only to find it was much lighter than usual.

"What the hell?" Her eyes nearly popped out when she saw that the entire pot was gone! Naruko fell to her knees. "NOOOO that was the last of the hazelnut," She sobbed. The only place you could get hold of hazelnut coffee beans was in the ironically named land of Hazel, which bordered Iwa. A not very welcome place for Konoha Shinobi right now… or ever really.

The clock on the wall said 7:00 am she only had ten minutes to get to the hospital or Tsunade would punish her for being late. Sighing Naruko picked got off the floor and leapt out the window.

Meanwhile Anko was making her way to her and Raiko's meeting spot, and feeling kind of jittery. The purple haired Kunoichi leapt off roof tops laughing like a madwoman, while preforming summersaults and other acrobatic acts. She landed dead center of the bridge. Raiko raised a brow as his student was literally bouncing off the walls.

"Good to see you're so excited this morning Anko. I have a Jonin meeting this afternoon, so we'll be cutting training short today. Course that just means I'll work you harder, so let's work on your chakra control. See that freakily tall tree over there?" Anko nods. "Well I want to you climb it without using your hands. Before you say anything, it is possible."

Raiko focused his chakra allowing it to be visible on his feet for Anko's benefit and then he walked straight up the tree. "Easy right? Use a Kunai to mark your progress and remember to have the right amount; you don't want too little or too much, otherwise you'll fall on your ass."

A hawk flew overhead, screeching a message for all Jonin to assemble at the Hokage tower. "I have to leave, Practice till you reach the top! See you at home!" He said disappearing, leaving Anko to alone.

Inside the Hokage tower the Jonin gathered to meet their leader. Many wondered why they were holding the meeting earlier, but restrained themselves knowing the Hokage would explain in due time. The third entered the room and took his seat, two anbu flanking him.

"Thank you all for coming one such short notice," Sarutobi began. "I know you are all rather busy, so I'll cut right to the chase. Iwa and Kumo's forces are drawing closer to our lands and we need more troops out on the frontlines, so by a 2/3 vote the elder consul has decided that the graduation of the academy students will be moved up tomorrow. I know this is sudden, and I do not feel this is the right course of action, but we do need the man power. Tomorrow all Jonin sensei will go to the academy to claim your students. You will have a month to prepare them and then you will be dispatched to the front. The rest of you will be divided up into teams and half will act as relief units, and the rest will be reserves. That is all!"

The Jonin filed out many muttering about the Hokage's announcement. Sarutobi pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. He was against sending children, even if they are considered adults when they graduate, to their death. He lifted his head and saw that his two new Jonin remained in the room.

"Can I help you Raiko, Naruko?"

"I doubt it," Raiko said leaving the room. "This is a mistake." He said softly, but the third still heard it and agreed.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, Raiko's just cares about his comrades." Naruko bowed. She was on her way to the hospital when she heard the hawk message. "I don't think sending fresh Genin into battle is wise, which is why I would like to ask you if you could allow me to be a Jonin sensei too. I want to do all I can to make sure those Genin survive."

"Your part of the medical staff though, we need all the medics we can get." Sarutobi said, but Naruko cut him off.

"I'm not able to perform medical jutsu anymore." Naruko extended her hand and tried to form a chakra scalpel, instead of a small shape edge, a jagged three foot long blade formed. "I thought I would have more time, before my control went down the drain again, but I guess I'm a faster healer then I thought." She grinned sadly. "As I am right now I would do more harm than good. I didn't tell you this before, but I was the one that hacked of Raiko's arm."

WolfGear's den

Ok I'm going to end it here because this took me at least five rewrites and I need to get this moving. Adding a little to the pot here and there, but I promise to shape and get better chapters out. Kind of shot myself in the foot here having Jiraiya and Tsunade find out about Raiko soon, but they're not stupid, and would think they would have figure it before the two month time skip ended. Anyway enough rant there. I got a something worked out, but Raiko and parents issue is going to fall into the background as preparation for the war moves forward. I guess before I get to far ahead in chapters I should ask you guys if you think I should rewrite 6 and 7 just to make the story flow better.


	8. Chapter 8

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 8: This is my team? And Dr. Naruko

I don't own Naruto

"_Thoughts_"

**Summoning/demon**

**Summoning/demon thoughts**

**Jutsu**

_Dreamscape _

_ The rain fell, soaking Naruko to the bone as she dragged Raiko's limb form through the mud of Rain country. She fell to her knees exhausted and depressed. Who wouldn't be if you just saw the closet person to a father you had die in front of your eyes? What worse is that poison in Raiko's left arm was spreading, and it would reach the rest of his body if she didn't do something about it soon. _

_ Concentrating hard Naruko formed the chakra scalpel to cut an incision so she could bleed out the poison. She would have used a Kunai, but she lost all her gear trying to escape. She placed the chakra blade against his skin, slowly cutting it open, when a crash of thunder roared overhead! It was only for a second, but she lost focus causing the Chakra scalpel to become a Chakra sword severing Raiko's arm completely! _

"_Holy crap!" Raiko screamed waking up, he roll across the muddy ground, blood spraying all over. _

"_Raiko come down you're going to bleed out!" Naruko panicked her eyes stinging as tears mixed with the rain. She didn't know what to do; all of Tsunade's medical training seemed to have disappeared from her mind. She formed the mystical Palm jutsu, only she didn't notice that instead of blue, it was red. The technique healed Raiko's arm alright, by burning it shut. _

_Raiko's yelled very louder as the cool water fell on his burn flesh. Naruko was openly crying now, horrified by what she did to her friend._

Naruko awoke breathing heavily, her sheets covered in sweat. She should have known that dream would come after she told the Hokage how she was the cause of Raiko's missing arm.

"Are you alright Naru?" Raiko asked seeing the panic on the blond's face. He moved closer and pulled into hug. She gripped him tight, one hand on the stub that was his left arm and he knew what was bothering her. Instead of telling her it wasn't her fault, because she believed it was, Raiko simply continued to hold her still it was time to go to the academy.

Anko gleefully smiled as she continued to fiddle with the new headband that was on her head. She easy passed the instructor's test and was now waiting for the rest to finish up. The purple haired Kunoichi wondered if Raiko would still be her sensei. As hard as his training was she enjoyed it, she also wondered who her teammates were going to be.

She didn't have to wait long as the last to student to pass exited the testing room and the teacher began listing off the teams. Anko breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't placed in team 6 with Might Guy.

"Team 7: Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin Terada, your sensei Minato Namikaze." The teacher read off as the selected Genin left the room with the blond legend. More names were called and Anko was starting to wonder when it was going to be her turn.

"Team 13: Anko Mitarashi, Shiranui Baiken, and Kenshii Shinjuku, your sensei is Raiko Senma and Naruko Uzunami." Anko could barely contain herself! Not only did she have Raiko as a sensei but she had Naru-neechan too!

"Sensei why do we have two Jonin-sensei's," Kenshii asked raising his hand.

The teacher silenced the class as everyone one started talking at once. "Enough! Team 13 doesn't have two sensei's. Naruko-san is a sub in case a Team's Jonin Sensei is assigned a mission too dangerous for Genin. For now she'll work with team 13 so she gets the ropes of being a sensei. Other than that Raiko will be with your team most of the team since he is the only one that can teach Shiranui one handed seals." The teacher explained as everyone stared at the silent pink haired Genin. She was missing her right arm and left eye and carried a katana. The girl humped shrugging of the stares.

"Now if that is it, you may go with your Jonin sensei as soon as they arrive." The teacher instructed leaving the room. Everyone filed out leaving the three alone. They sat in silence never speaking to the other. This was the first they have ever spent time together.

Finally after a half an hour of waiting Anko couldn't take it anymore. "Where is he? He told me to never be late but its ok if for him to be late! That's bull shit!" She cursed stomping towards the door and wedged a chalk easer in the door. "There that'll show him?" She said smugly, while her teammates rolled their eyes.

Suddenly Raiko appeared on the window ledge evaluating his team. Anko he knew of course and Kenshii the only guy of the group stood out with his red and black hair. He wondered if that was natural or part of some clan tradition. The pink one was missing an arm like him, which would explain why he was her sensei, he wondered if that was Sakura's mother, if so the apple fell far from the tree. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late Naruko wasn't feeling good this morning, so I took some time to get her settled in before coming here. Also Anko if you're going to pull a prank don't make it so obvious." He lectured. "Now follow me and well get this started."

Meanwhile at the Konoha Hospital Jiraiya was meeting Tsunade to discuss what he learned. "He is our son. I saw him use Mokuton again on some Anbu root guys and when we sat down for sake and accidently call me dad. He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. There was no false tone in his voice so he wasn't acting."

"And you didn't make him explain himself? I know I haven't given birth to anything yet, so tell me how this is possible!" Tsunade snarled angry that her teammate dropped the ball and got drunk instead of find out the boy's origins like they planned.

Jiraiya tried to calm the medic down. "I think we should just wait for him to tell us himself. When he got here he didn't shout to the world that he was our son. He has to have his reasons, and we, you and I have to respect that. I agree he's still suspicious, but I don't think he means any harm to the village."

Tsunade sighed. "So you're just going to give him a free pass?"

"No, I'm going to get to know him better," Jiraiya replied. "You did the blood work Tsunade, no matter what he is my son, even you want nothing to do with him I will still be there for him."

It was shocking to hear such words from the pervert. The Senju watched her teammate leave and looked down at the picture of her and Dan. She still hadn't told him yet, about Raiko being of her blood. She had the distinct feeling that Raiko didn't like Dan, from his reaction at the dinner party two months ago; Raiko was almost openly hostile to her boyfriend.

Jiraiya can do things his way, but she is going to get to the bottom of this once and for all, by herself.

Naruko lay in her bed tossing and turning, still troubled by her dreams, but there was something else bothering her. Something bad that was going to happen to someone she cared about. For the life of her she couldn't recall who or what it was.

"Kurama give me a hand here." She begged the fox. Immediately the pain in her head vanished and whispers of someone talking echoed in her head.

_The day of team assignments, my father committed suicide. _

Gravity defining silver hair, headband covering his left eye and that stupid mask covering his face. "Kakashi-sensei…" Naruko whispered, and then she remembered. "Holy crap, Kakashi's father is going to kill commit suicide today! I got to stop him!" She yelled franticly pulling on pair of orange pants and a blue undershirt, Naruko rushed out the door not even bothering to get her sandals.

At that moment she realized she didn't know where the Hatake's lived. "Kushina, Kushina, Kushina, open up!" Naruko yelled pounding on the red head's door.

"What!" Kushina demanded, angry from being woken up from her nap. Her mood softened what she saw that it was Naruko looking very upset. "Uh, I mean I how can I help you?"

"Do you know where Sakumo Hatake lives?" Naruko asked franticly.

"Well yeah, but why do you… whooh!" The blonde grabbed Kushina by the wrist and dragged her outside.

"That's good, listen I need your help and I got no time to explain!" Pricking her thumb Naruko flashed threw a number of hands seal and smacked her palm to the ground, summoning a yellow fox the size of a horse. Naruko hopped on and pulled Kushina up with her. "Which way!"

"That way," Kushina pointed in the direction of the Hatake house. The fox took off like a bolt of lightning, making the red head clutch onto Naruko's shirt so she wouldn't fall off.

Sakumo Hatake, the white fang of Konoha and father to Kakashi Hatake, sat on the floor of his study with a watashi in his hand. His failure has cost him much this past year and a half. He's lost the respect of the village his teammates, and most importantly his son. It wouldn't be so bad if the village would only scorn him, but they also went after his son too. That's when he decided that when Kakashi became a full-fledged ninja he would take his own life to regain his honor.

The hour hand reached noon. By now team assignments would be over and Kakashi would be meeting his sensei, Sakumo was sure his son would pass the test.

He grasped the hilt of the watashi and raised it in front of him and prepared to literately gut himself alive. All of the sudden the wall behind him exploded into splinters. Sakumo turned and through the smoke saw a young orange haired girl come flying at him. Time seemed to pause as he stared at her big blue eyes. She was saying something, but he couldn't quite make out what, that's when she made contact smacking right into him and knocking him to the ground landing on top of him.

"Don't do it!" Naruko yelled at the snow haired male, pinning his arms to the floor.

Sakumo couldn't help but blink at the strange woman. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Naruko said cutely. "I'm Naruko Uzunami and I'm here to stop you from killing yourself."

"How did you…"

"Never mind the how, just listen to what I have to say. You think killing yourself is going to help anybody? Have you even seriously thought about how this could affect your son? He comes home after his first day as a ninja and finds you dead by your own hands? Can you even imagine how scaring that could be for him? So you screwed you on a mission, big deal, you're alive and your teammates are live, if you really want to repent for your failure get back into shape, and show everybody they were wrong about you! You did what any Konoha Shinobi should have done! There is no shame in saving a comrades life! You're a great ninja Sakumo, and you would be hurting the village more by dying, because we need your strength, your son needs your strength. He maybe a full-fledged ninja, but he's still 13." Naruko paused in her speech. She knew Kushina was listening behind the shattered wall, but what she had to say next had to be said. "You have no right to do this to Kakashi. My parents died the day I was born." Tears began to drip down her cheeks. "I didn't even know who they were till 3 years ago. I was raised by my sensei he was like my father, but it wasn't the same as actually having one to come home too. Too know that someone was at home waiting for you. To wish you good night and ask how your day was." Now she was shaking. "So why… why would you do this to your son! Why would you leave him alone! Tell me!"

The white fang of Konoha, more powerful then all three of the Sannin felt helpless in front of the girl before him. He truly did not know how to answer her question, so he answered truthfully.

"I don't know." And then she slapped him.

Up on the viewing platform for the Hokage monument, Raiko sat with his new team. His mind was elsewhere though; he could feel a heavy weight on his chest, like something was clawing at it, so he decided he should get this over with quick and go check on Naruko.

"Ok, let's start off with sharing a little bit about you to the team. I'll start so you have an example. My name is Raiko Senma, I like Sake, and Naruko, and I dislike traitorous basterds, nobles and snakes and will kill the first and third on sight. My goals well you don't need to know those. " Raiko growled remembering all the pain a certain Uchiha and snake had caused his friend, as while as the village elders and certain clan leaders. His dark attitude was kind of freaking the Genin out, so like flipping a switch Raiko brought his cheery grin back on "Now your turn, let's start with you Anko."

Anko sat up straight, "I'm Anko Mitarashi, I like Dango, hanging out with Naruko-nee and having tea ceremony with my mother. I dislike spicy foods. My goal is to be a great Kunoichi."

"Very good, ok Red your next." Raiko said pointing to Kenshii.

The Genin puffed his cheeks at the nickname but held his tongue. "I'm Kenshii Shinjuku; I like Kenjutsu training with my father, and my favorite pass time is working in the forge to make better weapons. I dislike people who hurt my friends and family. My goal is to own a weapon shop that sells high quality weapons and not cheap shit."

Raiko wondered if he wasn't related to Tenten in some way. They were in the past so he could be the weapons girl's father, but he couldn't recall her last name. "Quiet ambitious, I look forward to seeing some of your work in the future, alright Pinkie your turn."

The girl grunted, "Names Shiranui Baiken, I lost my arm and eye when rogue nin's broken into my family's home and killed my mother and father. I trained myself in the way of the sword. I like sake and dislike Tanuki statues. My goal is to kill all rogue ninja."

He blinked, the girl's intro was a lot like Sasuke's but she didn't list off anyone specific. _Serial killer in the making going have talk to her about that someday otherwise she'll turn out like Sasuke. _"Good for you, we'll all have to grab around sometime, since you guys can drink now, but anyways meet me at training ground 13 tomorrow at 5 am for your final test to see if you get to be Ninja. Also eat breakfast if you want to throw up tomorrow." Raiko smirked and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Running fast Raiko made his way towards Naruko's Chakra. She was way over on the other side of the village. It puzzled him wondering why she was so far into the clan area of the village, but she must have her reasons. Whatever they were though was causing her Chakra signature to be very distressed.

Before Raiko could touchdown on the next roof something slammed in his face sending him flying through the air! There was only one person who could do that and it was a certain blond medic; Tsunade Senju and she were looking particularly dangerous as she charged with another super charged fist. He dodged and leaps from rooftop to rooftop till he hit the trees that surrounded the village. Naruko would have to wait for now.

Skidding to a stop in a clearing Raiko turn and faced his future mother. "I don't what you want, but I got other things to do, so make this quick."

Tsuande grit her teeth, "What I want is for you tell me the truth!"

Sadness wept over him as he looked at his mother. "You couldn't handle the truth."

Tsunade charged with a savage scream, fist cocked and aimed at Raiko's head. She hit him full force and right in the middle of the face, only instead of the cracking of bone, she felt the coarse texture of sand. The sand surrounded her hand pulling her in and looked in fear of the insane grin one the transformed man's face.

"**Suna**-**Jishin no Mo-do, Shokaku no Gaara," **

WolfGear's den

Ok I'm to stop here. I must emit this chapter was hard to write, because Kakashi's and Sakumo's info is kind of vague. I read their bio's about three time before deciding to just roll with it. Anyways Naruko's playing doctor Phil and Raiko's just went Gaara on Tsunade! I'll explain more on that later.

Suna-Jishin no Mo-do, Shokaku no Gaara: Means sand and earth mode one tail Gaara, Like Tsunami mode Raiko's earth and wind affiliates go up but water and lightning go down, but loses the ability to use Mokuton. More will be explained later. I can't remember if I explained Raiko's transformations, if not I'll do it in the next chapter. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 9: I just didn't think it was a big deal

I don't own Naruto

"_Thoughts_"

_Summoning/demon_

_Summoning/demon thoughts_

**Jutsu**

_Dreamscape_

Naruko, Kushina and Sakumo sat at the kitchen table each with a cup of tea in front of them. The air was heavy and awkward, how do you talk to someone after you stopped them from committing suicide? On top of that leave a bruise the size of your fist on their face. The tension was broken by Sakumo of all people.

"You hit pretty hard for someone so short." He chuckled lightening the mood, even just a little bit. The two women cracked a smile. They knew he was still depressed, but happiness was the best cure for that.

"I had a good Sensei," Naruko replied smiling widely. With a smile like that who would want to be depressed.

Sakumo chuckled stirring his tea with his finger. He had to emit it was nice for someone to talk to him without scorning him or insulting him about what he had done. Deep down he wished Naruko had appeared at the beginning of it all, maybe then he wouldn't had fallen so far.

Between the two Kushina felt like the odd man… uh woman out. When Naruko woke her up she never expected to run into something like this. She was still coming to terms that Sakumo was actually going to kill himself, if Naruko hadn't already slapped some sense into the white fang then she would have gladly done it. Right know though that wasn't what Sakumo needed. What he need was people, friends, to help him, and he needed his son. Oh kami how do you tell 13 years old that his father tried to kill himself?

Suddenly a large chakra spike ripped across the three shinobis' senses as they looked towards the source. Naruko nearly dropped her cup as her eyes widen in shock. She knew the chakra signature, it was Tsunade and Raiko mixed with Gaara's.

Raiko launched another wave of sand as Tsunade blasted it away with her fist. He probably shouldn't have used his earth and sand transformation on her since it makes him a little bloodthirsty… Ok as bloodthirsty as Gaara used to get before Naruko knocked some sense into him. What could he do? He was just minding his own business, worried about his friend and she attack him out of the blue! Not that surprising he guessed since it was her. His mother was always like that even when it comes to treating injured patients. Tell you what the first time Sakura tried to smack him over the head, he stuck her in a tree and hid in her forest. That taught pinky a lesson. The sand wall in front of him exploded his mother's fist coming right at him, guess he should take this more seriously.

Controlling the sand Raiko surrounded Tsunade and with a crazy grin closed his hand into a fist, "Sand coffin!" He laughed crazed as the sand crushed log Tsunade had switched herself with. Raiko crossed his arm and waited for her next attack.

Up in the leaves, Tsunade was breathing hard, that last attack would have killed her. "It's like he's a completely different person. I wonder how many of those transformations he has." The medic wondered and silently prayed he changed back to normal soon or they'll have to rename the village Neo Suna.

Kunai in hand the Sannin jumped from her hiding spot just as a wave of sand destroyed the tree. Tsunade twisted in midair throwing the kunai and flashing through hand seals. "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" the single Kunai was suddenly thousands all of them heading straight for Raiko.

Unflinching Raiko watched the wall of sand instantly rise up to defend him, blocking all of the kunai and leaving Tsunade wide open in midair. "My turn," Sand crept over his stubbed arm, shaping and twisting till the immense arm of Shokaku was created and Raiko disappeared into the sand.

"Damn!" Tsunade cursed as a pillar of sand rose behind her. She smashed it with her hand blasting sand in every direction. "Where did you go? There!" With a supercharged fist Tsunade smacked another pillar of sand, which was actually Raiko's left arm. Appearing from below Raiko delivered an upper cut straight to the medic's chin, but turn into a puff of smoke.

"Crap…" He cursed as he felt his mother's bone shattering fist hit his jaw, if not for the sand armor protecting him he could have been in some serious trouble. Tsunade's chakra levels suddenly rose, meaning she just opened the first chakra gate, now he was in trouble.

Moving like Rock Lee the blond unleashed a devastating barrage of supercharged fists on Raiko, smashing him into the ground creating a crater the size of his body. The said crater continued to grow as Tsunade landed on Raiko's stomach and continued to hit him.

"Tell (smack) me (Smack) what (smack) I (smack) what to know!" Tsunade screamed unleashing her fury. "How can you be my son if I've never had one? Why is Jiraiya your father and not Dan? Why won't you answer me?" She demanded slowing down, panting for breath. Raiko lay with his face distorted by the crushed sand armor, but somehow unharmed.

Chocolate brown eyes met and stared at each other, till finally Raiko spoke. "Don't ask questions that you already know the answer too, and don't ask if you don't want the truth." His transformation ended, turning him back to his original form.

As she looked into his eyes, she knew the truth, and she knew what he was talking about. Jiraiya and she had come up with many theories and two of them were the mostly likely. One he was genetically made from their DNA by someone, or two he was from the future. She wouldn't have even considered the latter if Jiraiya had told her time travel was possible with Fūinjutsu, but only if you had an insanely large amount of Chakra. Since Raiko had the Mokuton he could have easily rounded up the Bijuu and used their chakra.

"Tell me the truth, from you own mouth. Please tell me." Tsunade begged.

Raiko sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to say it, there was no point the Jiraiya and Tsunade here would never be the parents he knew, but what son could deny their mother? "I didn't think it was a big deal. Naruko and I come back to save Konoha and the world for that matter from being destroyed. I was willing to accept that you and dad wouldn't be like I remembered, but I think we're losing our memories anyways, so it can't hurt nothing. I am Raiko Senju Gama, son of Jiraiya Gama and Tsunade Senju."

Tsunade trembled. "What happened to Dan?" Raiko narrowed his eyes at the name, the name of the man that hunted his childhood.

"I don't care what happened to him. It was because of him that thing between dad and you were so rough. It was Dan this and Dan that. You were always comparing him to Dan. I got so sick of it that I ran away from whatever town you were staying in and went to Konoha. I was about seven I think. That was when I met Naruko. Dad was so mad when he finally found me; last place he would think to look was Konoha." Raiko chuckled at the memory, but he remembered all the fun pranks he and Naruko pulled. He was her first friend in a village that hated her, and she was his first love and still is.

At that moment Naruko followed by Kushina and Sakumo appeared in the destroyed clearing. After sensing the battle from Sakumo's house they all went to investigate. Well actually Naruko dashed out the door and the other two followed her, but they were all there. Luckily the latter two didn't overhear Raiko's confession.

Hefting herself off of Raiko's chest Tsunade dusted off her shirt and coughed into her hand trying to down play what was going on till she could talk to the third. "Well good sparing match Raiko and now if you and Naruko would come with me to the Hokage's office I think we get that thing approved, right?" She huffed trying to be nonchalant.

Raiko nodded and leapt to his feet. "Yeah, that thing well lets go get that sorted out. We're at it we should gather up Jiraiya too. We… need his input on this matter." Raiko finished weakly. Honestly if it wasn't about secret Intel or dirty pointers about women Jiraiya didn't have much to bring to the table of wisdom, but what else could he say?

Before she knew what was going on Naruko was being carried away by both Tsunade and Raiko; leaving Kushina and Sakumo alone. A quick nod to the red head, who nodded back in understanding, she would not leave the white fang alone less he have a relapse.

"So Sakumo, how do you feel about me and Minato staying over for a while?" She asked sweetly making him chuckle nervously.

"Hahaha… great."

The third Hokage released a puff of smoke from his pipe. Today had been what he would call a good day. There was very little paperwork, no consul meetings, and Danzo hadn't come in today to harass him, so when Tsunade come in with Jiraiya, Raiko and Naruko in tow he could feel something big was going on and it would be the cause of a major headache he could already feel forming.

"Tsunade good to see you and Jiraiya I'm glad to see you in such good health after your little spat last night. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit today?" Sarutobi raised his brow; he could just feel that he wasn't going to like what they had to tell him.

"Well you see Sensei about the other day with me and Jiraiya, it was because of a discovery I made while running some tests on Raiko's blood. My results uncovered why he can use Mokuton. You see sensei; Raiko is mine and Jiraiya's son." Sarutobi blinked and then wondered if hell had frozen over before experiencing for the first time what a heart attack felt like. "Sensei!" Tsunade yelled rushing to the middle aged Hokage's side, luckily she was the best medic in the world and she had her son, so they didn't even need to take him to the hospital.

After they revived him, the third retook his seat and proceeded like nothing happened. "Tell me everything."

Raiko nodded "Alright, but first we need to seal the room. Naruko you know what to do."

"Gotcha," She replied playfully as they both pulled a scroll from their pouches. Unraveling the scroll the two flashed though hands seal at lightning speed making the seals on the paper raise and float on to the walls, covering every inch of the office.

"This seal will prevent anyone from entering; leaving, eavesdropping and disable any kind of spying seal already in place." Naruko explained proudly. She was the one who invented this particular seal.

"I guess we should start our story with who were really are." Raiko said pulling out another scroll as did Naruko. This time they both pulled out an all too familiar hat and coat. "Raiko Senju Gama, Shichidiame of Konoha."

"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, Rokudaime of Konoha. We are Konoka's last Hokage's and it's only remaining shinobi in roughly 30 years." Naruko said sadly. "Let me tell you our story."

Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya listened to their tale, never interrupting, waiting till the end to ask their questions. They were shocked to hear about everything that happened, Orochimaru's betrayal, the Kyuubi attack, the fourth Shinobi war that destroyed not only Konoha, but all of the hidden villages and how they used Kyuubi's chakra to go back in time. There were some details that the two left out, like Madara, as well as several other things. There were couple reasons the two time travelers did this. One they couldn't reveal too much or it would change to drastically in who knows what way. Also they were having a hard time remembering certain things. They were being integrated into the timeline, who knows how much longer their memories will stay intact.

"And that's pretty much the future. Sucks I know." Raiko finished taking in the shocked expressions of the three. "Now if you have any questions we'll be glad to answer, because I don't know much we'll be able to remember after this. As the past changes future changes with it as do Naruko and I change with it. I suspect will retain our techniques and our origins, but friends, events, etc. will be lost to us."

"Raiko's right," Naruko said recalling this morning. "Earlier today I had a hard time remembering that Sakumo Hatake was going to commit suicide today. Thankfully I was able to get to him in time and talk him out of it. Kushina is with him right to keep an eye on him."

Sarutobi's eyes widen in shock. "Sakumo tried to kill himself? Why?"

It was Naruko who answered. "Cause the villagers and his so called teammates kept harassing him about the mission he failed. It caused him to fall into depression and he was going to commit Seppuku to regain his honor. To be honest I know how he feels, but I had Raiko to help me." She said averting her eyes. Raiko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she smiled and nodded.

"Ok I have a question," Tsunade said getting their attention, "Those transformations of yours how do you do that?" Naruko perked up.

"I've been wondering about that too. How was it that Gaara's chakra was mixed with yours?" Raiko scratched the back of this head nervously.

"It's called the Conversation seal, and to be honest I don't know how it works completely because I didn't make it. Well I guess more like finished it. The Yondaime originally started working on it before he died and then dad worked on it, and after that I found it and figured out what was missing." Raiko explained. "You see the seal created by both dad and Yondaime was perfect, but they didn't have the right material; that material being Chakra DNA and something to convert in other words a Kekkei Genkai. Using the DNA of another Ninja, Gaara for example, who willing gave me a blood and Chakra sample. I used the Conversion seal to convert my Mokuton into Gaara's chakra DNA. Thus changing my appearance and attributes to his. I also take on part of their personality. I can only have one transformation per element, so five totals unless you include Bijuu as an element, which makes six."

"Bijuu?" The third asked curiously.

"Yeah, kind of got that one by accident, I don't use it, because it overwhelms me completely and I can't tell friend from foe. The first and last time I used it was to defend Konoha against Atatsuki. To say the least by the time Naruko stopped me we had already destroyed the entire village."

She remembered that day. The blood, the fire, the bodies of their enemies, the elders, Danzo's root unit, and about one half the Hyuyga clan had been piled into a mountain of bodies. Most of them were people that had harassed her before Raiko had come into her life. Naruko shivered at the memory; the look in Raiko's yes was horrifying. Slit pupils, claws and fangs, she knew were that demonic Chakra had come from. The fox arm growing out of his left stub was truth to it all. Kyuubi had injected his chakra in to Raiko and that monster he had become was the result of it, to this day though Kyuubi wouldn't explain his actions.

"_You'll understand one day kit," _The fox chuckled, feeling proud of his handy work.

The third folded his hand together and leaned on his desk. This was certainly a lot to take in that much was for sure. He had placed his own seal that would glow if someone was lying and it hasn't yet so what the two were telling the truth. He would file everything they said away in his mind to look over later, right now they would need a new cover story for the two, and he had the perfect one in mind.

"For now on you two are not to discuss any matters protonating to the future unless it's absolutely necessary. We need to focus on the now and worry about the rest after we win this war. On another note, Raiko I believe it would be best if we relieve you heritage to the village. Knowing that the Shodaime's legendary power is still alive should raise moral. For you Naruko it will be a bit more difficult to explain. I would suggest having a private chat with Minato and Kushina at a later date. Till then keep you identity hidden till I think of way to explain this all to them. That is all you are dismissed!" The Hokage ordered, throwing them out of the office and pulled a bottle of Sake from his desk drawer and gulped it down in one swig.

"Oh Kami," He sighed feeling another headache coming on. Why did he have to be Hokage? It did make him wonder though, just how he was going to break the news to Minato and Kushina.

WolfGear's Den

Ok end of this chapter. I like the beginning and towards the end, but Tsunade's and Raiko's fight I'm a little shaky on because I know it could be better. I just don't know how. Well if anyone has questions I'll answer other than that bye!


	10. Chapter 10

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 10: team training

I don't own Naruto

"Thoughts"

Summoning/demon

Summoning/demon thoughts

Jutsu

Dreamscape

Note: Ok I've noticed this and I've said Raiko and Naruko are 19 and then 20, too make it clear their 19 sorry about that.

Naruko awoke feeling like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Finally telling the third about their true identity took the stress right out her… well most of it. Raiko's parents were in the loop, but her were still in the dark. It was nerve racking imaging their reactions, so she focused her thoughts on her new job, being Sakumo's psychologist. Yeah Raiko got a real kick out of that one.

Well it was an interesting way to spend her time at least. After hearing how she stopped Sakumo from killing himself, the Hokage thought it would be a good idea for her to work with him till he was stable. Kushina would help when she could, but soon she would be sent back to the frontlines along with Minato. The Third wanted Sakumo back to full strength by then.

That was easier said than done, but she was confident she could help. The first step in the white fang's recovery would be to regain his former power before he stopped training. Naruko's plan was to simply whip the legendary ninja back into shape while getting in some training of her own. On a side note she also wanted to catch teen Kakashi without his mask. Giggling evilly Naruko stepped out the door determined to accomplish her goal.

"Have a good day Raiko! Make sure you don't make it too easy for them!" She laughed remembering her own Genin exam. Those kids were going to see hell. Especially since Raiko was wearing his Anbu gear minus the mask.

Raiko smirked, "Wouldn't even think about it. Have a nice day Naruko." He said adjusting his sword on his back. He was going to have some fun, and at the same time teach those kids what it means to be a real ninja.

"Oh don't forget Hokage wanted to see you before the test." Naruko reminded him closing the door. Raiko cursed looking at the clock, even if he left now he would be late. Well he might as while take one from Naruko's book.

Creating a shadow clone he sent it off to the Hokage, while heading towards the training grounds. The clone's memories would transfer over as soon as it was dispelled. He and Naruko used this little trick every time they had a meeting when they were Hokage, though sometimes the clones would dispel themselves before the meeting was over. Raiko chuckled at the memory.

"Ah good times."

At training ground 13 the members of team 13 assembled for their final test as Genin, the only one missing was their sensei, Raiko, a fact that a certain purple pineapple pointed out all too clearly to her teammates sitting in the grass sharpening their swords; murderous thoughts filling both as they rubbed the edges of their blades across the wet stones.

"I swear I'll get him for this!" Anko vowed. She was still staying at Naruko's and Raiko's apartment, but the white haired Nin shoved her out the door at first light and locked the door. For breakfast she picked up some egg rolls and tea at a nearby shop; after eating Anko arrived at the training grounds to find Shiranui and Kenshii already there.

"So does she ever stop talking?" Shiranui asked inspecting the edge her sword. She placed a piece of her hair on the edge and smiled satisfied as the hair fell to the ground in two pieces. Kenshii shrugged as he tested his sword a while. Satisfied with the results he sheathed his sword awhile and sat in the lotus position.

The Genin settled down in the grass bored. Wondering when their Sensei was going to arrive. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground and in the mist of the thunderous energy Raiko appeared decked out in Anbu gear, blue sleeveless shirt, baggy cargo pants, arm and legs guards and sword strapped to his back. All that was missing was the mask and chest armor.

"Sorry I'm late guys, had an early meeting with the Hokage and it ran later then it should have." Raiko said lying. The real reason he was so late was he had a hard time finding his Anbu gear in the pile of storage scrolls, plus it took time to get this stuff on, even if you have two arms. Ah looking badass was so hard to achieve.

"So you ready to start?" Raiko asked as Anko walked up and kicked him in the shin, which is why he put on the shin guards. As Anko hopped on one foot he began to explain the test. "Ok listen up all three of you. Your test begins now." Raiko announced seriously. "Your test will be to get these two bells from me before noon. You may use any tools you have available and any jutsu you know. Most importantly come at me like you're going to kill me." He ordered darkly. The three Genin shivered as the killing intent rolled off him like a wave.

"Begin!"

The three jumped away to the trees and hid. Raiko pointed out each of them in a second. "They're pretty good for their age, but they are still Genin. Anko's in the tree to my left, Kenshii's in the bushes, and Shiranui is right behind me." Turning on his heel Raiko stopped one armed Genin's sword with his own. Sparks fell as the two blade ground against each other. The pink shorty was proving to be extremely strong!

"You know how to enhance your strength with Chakra already; Impressive. However you still lack…" A steel claw and chain flew pass him nearly cutting his cheek. Following the chain Raiko was surprised to see the weapon emerging from Shiranui's right sleeve. Where her right arm been severed. "Now that's interesting." Raiko noted jumping sideways at the chain retracted.

Shiranui scoffed charging with her sword. Steel clanged and sparked as the two one armed ninjas went at it. Shiranui had more range with her Katana then Raiko did with his Ninjato, however he had much more experience. Ducking under a slash Raiko closed in and kicked the pink haired Genin into the air and continued to bombard her with kicks and punches, and then grabbing the helm of her Kimono he tossed her down back to the ground where he left his sword imbedded in the dirt. Shiranui hit the hilt dead on in the center of her back. She gasped for breath as rolled on the ground in pain.

"You're going to have to do better. There's no way I'm letting you out onto the battlefield if that's all you got." He spat as Shiranui hacked up her breakfast. "So who's next?"

Kenshii sprang from his hiding place. His sword infused with chakra, "**Kenjutsu: Kiritsu!" **Three blades of chakra cut through the air. Raiko had to emit these kids knew more jutsu than his generation did after graduating from the academy, but they were still missing the point of this lesson, too bad, looks like he'll just have to pound the skulls till it connects.

Fist cocked and primed with Chakra Raiko batted the incoming chakra blades aside. Kenshii was still charging at him. Raiko tried to bring his arm back to block the strike, but a mass of ninja wire was wrapped around his arm. At the edge of the tree line was Anko slowly making her way through a set of very familiar hand seals, the smell of sake suddenly reached his nose as she inhaled.

"**Katon: Ryu Kaki Saki Kasui (Dragon fire Saki stream)" **White hot flames trailed down the sake soaked wires. Kenshii's blade drew closer and Shiranui was back on her feet reaching for the bells. Raiko smiled, they were working together. Shiranui was a distraction so the other two could trap him. He didn't think they would figure out so soon. As a reward he would show them something cool.

The three Genin could barely hold back their grins as Shiranui touched the bells. They were just about to be pulled off Raiko's belt when suddenly a swarm of roots burst from the ground tangling the three up in silly and awkward positions. They blinked as Raiko tainted them by tossing the bells up in down with his left arm which was made out of wood.

"You guys did well. I'm pleased you were able to figure out the lesson to the test so fast. You're skills aren't too shabby either. Nice work with the wire and fire Anko, I assumed you came up with the plan?" Anko nodded dumbly as she continued to stare at her sensei as he summoned up an apple tree. "You guys what some there delicious? Course I guess you did eat breakfast. When I took this test they told us not to eat breakfast. I decided to mix it up to see if one of you would really puke; kind of regretting that since it stinks here now."

"Um Raiko-sensei?" Kenshii spoke up regaining his focus. "How did you… I'm mean how… the trees…. I thought."

"Oh this," Raiko asked patting one of the trees. "Yeah, they're going to make an announcement about it later, but I thought since you're my students. You should have the privilege to find out before the rest of the village. You see Anko, Kenshii, Shiranui; my name isn't Raiko Senma, its Raiko Senju Gama. I'm Tsunade's son and the first Hokage's great grandson, and I can use Mokuton."

"Wow…" Anko gasped. Kenshii continued to stare star struck, while Shiranui grunted pretending not to be impressed. "What… you said your students' do you mean we passed?"

Raiko grin and nodded. "Yep, you pass. Now let's go get some ramen, first bowl is on me!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the village other battle was taking place. Behind the Hatake house Naruko was testing her new psychology therapy on her new patient Sakumo.

Naruko nimbly dodged Sakumo's sword strike and grabbed the white fang's arm in an over shoulder throw hold and slammed him hard onto the ground. Adjusting her grip Naruko twisted and pulled the white fang's sword arm popping it out of place. When Sakumo tapped out she roughly popped his arm back into place and got up off the ground sighing in dismay. The legendary white fang's strength had been reduced to that of a chuunin, and that was being nice.

"Ok you're not going to get back into shape in a day so let's take a break and after that we'll try making training routine for you. We won't have much time to do much else because of the Hokage's announcement to the village this afternoon." The Hokage was going to announce Raiko's linage to the village today. Safe to say she wasn't happy about it. He would be the heir to Konoha's founding clan and has the Mokuton ability. Every clan will be throwing their daughter's at him. Hell they might even force him to take multiple wives. The very thought made her burn with anger.

"_OOOHHH someone's jealous." _Kyuubi snickered._ "You should take my advice and…"_

"_Shut up you damned fox!" _Naruko mentally yelled slamming down on the link between them. He was quieter, but she could still hear the fox's laughter.

"_One day kit, one day…" _The fox chuckle curling up for a nap. Things were going get rather amusing. For him at least.

Grinding her teeth Naruko stomped over to the porch and began helping Sakumo plan out his training routine. Not that he actually need her help, but she needed something to take her mind off the Baka fox.

"So Naruko-san how is it that you become a Medic Nin?" Sakumo asked jotting down some basic training exercises. Naruko fought down a blush.

"I'm not really a medic. My skill are more towards wide spread damage and high powered Ninjutsu. Basically I'm a one woman army." She grinned summoning fifty shadow clones and then dispersing them. Sakumo was smack jawed. "That wasn't even a drop in the barrel I can summon thousands if I want too. I also have a pretty good arsenal of jutsu, but I guess that can wait till later. You wanted to know I got involved with medical jutsu. Well honestly didn't want anything to do with it, I didn't have the chakra control or the patients to perform any form of medical Jutsu. I guess the reason I continued to learn it was because of Raiko. When I was little I got hurt real bad. Usually I heal pretty fast but this was really bad. I was "attacked" and had no one to go too. I was crying in forest when he stumbled out of the brushes. He had run away from his parents. They didn't get along very well you see. Anyways his mother had taught him medical Jutsu and he healed me. After that he continued to take care of me till I was well enough and we became friends." She left out the part where Raiko had used his Mokuton to make them a small house to live in till Jiraiya finally tracked Raiko down. Sakumo could wait like the rest of the village to find out Raiko's heritage, which the Hokage was going to announce in… oh shit 20 minutes! They better get going or they'd be late. "Come one Sakumo-san, it's time for the Hokage's announcement!" Naruko said excitedly pulling the white fang by the arm.

The village gathered at the base of the Hokage Tower. Shinobi not one duty were scattered along the many rooftops for a better view and keeping a keen eye out of for any signs of danger. Just because they were in their own village didn't mean they were safe. Anbu whispered in the shadows alert and making sure the Hokage was safe. In the front of the crowd with the best view were the Uchiha and Hyuyga clan using their excessive numbers to push out the common folk as they said? The minor clans intermingled with the village crowd not feeling the need to be a jackass.

Sarutobi walked out to the balcony. He was excited to say the least. Introducing Raiko to the village as Tsunade's son was a great way to boost morale, especially sense he can use Mokuton. As a personal favor he wouldn't announce Raiko's father unless the demand was high enough, which it probably would be, so Tsunade better have told Dan by now or they'll be some friction in their relationship, not that having a 19 year old son walk out of the woods would cause some problems for the lovers. Now the only other problem with this situation was that fact that Raiko in his office was a shadow clone.

"Greeting my friends and fellow Konoha Shinobi, I have called you all here to give you some very exciting new. A few months ago two new shinobi have filled our ranks and after extensive research and blood tests, by our own world famous medic Tsunade have found that Raiko Senma, is in fact Raiko Senju. Tsunade's long lost son!" The shadow Clone walked out and the crowd cheered loving the fact that the female Sannin had an heir, while the Clan heads were thinking of other things; most of them with daughters. Sarutobi motioned for the crowd to settle down. "That is not all I have to say. With my own eyes I have seen this young man's power one that I have not seen since the time of the Shodaime! That is right my friend once again Konoha has a Mokuton user!"

The entire village roared with excitement. The clans head were practically drooling and the Shinobi were shell shocked. In the far back Naruko tried to help Sakumo regain his composer.

"Tsunade-hime has a son and he can use Mokuton?" The white fang hacked choking on his Dango. Naruko patted his back to ease his food down so he wouldn't choke.

"Yeah, now settle down. I didn't stop you from killing yourself so you could choke to death." She joked.

"Yeah you should settle down old man or you'll heart will give out." Someone said beside them. The two looked over in shock. There sitting on the rooftop next to them was Raiko and his students and they all had a bottle of Sake.

Naruko blinked. "What are you doing here? And why are you letting them drink!" She barked grabbing the bottles. The Genin sighed and pouted. "Don't give me that look! Old enough to kill, old enough to drink yeah sure, but that doesn't mean you won't get sick. Raiko you're a doctor! You know what happens when kids at their age drink alcohol."

"You say that but your still drinking it, great role model Naruko. Besides we drank at their age and we turned out fine." Raiko burped as Naruko hit him over the head and he rolled down the slanted roof and into a garbage bin. They all leaned over the edged watched as he twitched.

"So…. That's Tsunade's son? Honestly I was expecting someone more mature." Sakumo commented his image of Raiko shattering into pieces.

Naruko sighed. "Yep that's him. Course if you knew his father was you wouldn't be surprised."

"Who's that?" He asked curious.

"Jiraiya."

"Oh… oh yeah it makes complete sense now. Kami help us." Sakumo prayed. He hoped the son wasn't exactly like his father. Otherwise things were going to get pretty crazy around here. A moment later Jiraiya come flying in, mostly likely caused from another one of his adventure to the hot spring. The toad sage landed right next to his son as he climbed out of the dumpster. All of their commotion drew the attention of the crowd and the entire village got an eye full of the two. Covering garbage, drunk, and smiling like a pair of stupid idiots.

"HAha how you doing son!" Jiraiya yelled joyfully wrapping his arm around Raiko's neck. The villager's took it all in and then face planted. "What got into them?"

WolfGear's Den

Ok going it end it here. Don't really have much to say bye


	11. Chapter 11

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 11: heat

I don't own Naruto

"Thoughts"

Summoning/demon

Summoning/demon thoughts

Jutsu

Dreamscape

The day after the Hokage's announcement was full of excitement and some disappointment. The villagers were excited to finally have a Mokuton user back in the village, and to finally have an heir to the Senju clan. The disappointment was the fact that heir was Jiraiya's son. After the man himself cash landed into his son, who was also drunk off his ass, they when out for a night of father son drinking and gambling. Not the best first impression, but moral was up despite that. Now the only one who wasn't excited about it was Dan Tsunade's fiancé. Not that he was angry or spite full that the perverted Sennin had a child with the woman he loved before he did, but the fact he didn't hear the announcement having been on a last minute mission and had just returned to find the village in a buzz.

"I wonder what everyone is so excited about." Dan wondered on his way to the Hokage tower to give his report. Every now and then he would catch bits and pieces of the villagers' conversations, but never anything that would tell him what they were talking about. When he passed by a group of women they lowered their tone, but he knew they were talking about him.

"Hey its him!"

"Yeah Tsunade's fiancé, I wonder how he's taking the news."

"By the way he's walking I would say he doesn't know yet."

"Ssh he's looking this way!"

What is going on! Dan roared in his head quickening his pace. The faster he walked the more people pointed discreetly and turned away when he looked at them, it was like he missed something while he was gone.

Finally Dan made it to the Hokage tower, a bit boggled and confused, but he could finally get some answers from the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, I've completed my mission as requested." Dan bowed to the middle aged Hokage as he fixed his pipe with his favorite tobacco. Sarutobi took his time lighting his guilty pleasure trying to figure out a way to explain the situation to the young man. At this moment he wished he hadn't sent Dan on a mission, but he couldn't be sure of the man's reaction to the news and he didn't want a scene during such a big event. Course Raiko and Jiraiya managed to do that by themselves.

"I imagine you're feeling rather confused right now Dan, with the current gossip of the village being focused on you." He would ease Dan into it and then lay it all out on the table. Meaning he was going to dump him on someone else. "I know this is all very confusing, but my advice would be to visit Tsunade and talk to her. Now if you excuse I have a… meeting to get too, so you're dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Dan bowed and left the room.

Sarutobi breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't what to get involved in the scandal that was sure to take place. After all it wasn't the Hokage's business to settle domestic disputes, unless they were a threat to the village. Come to think of it…

"Two Sennin, their Hokage level son with Mokuton and one Jonin… Oh crap! They'll destroy everything if they fight!" Sarutobi panicked imaging the collateral damage to HIS house which was in the same district as Tsunade's! "ANBU!"

"Hai Hokage-sama?" Three ninja in animal mask asked kneeling before their leader.

"Raccoon, hawk, and… is that a squid?" The anbu nods. "Ok… Track Dan-san and make sure he doesn't stir things up with Jiraiya and Raiko. I have a feeling he won't take the news well. Now go!"

"Hai," They all shouted disappearing.

Meanwhile at the Hatake house Naruko was continuing her therapy session. Today they stared Sakumo's training routine to revive his lost strength with a training regiment that would put Might Gai to shame.

"Come on Sakumo, only 598 more push-ups!" Sakumo was drenched in sweat and gasping for breath, he couldn't believe how much of a slave driver the blond was. "That's it keep it up!" Naruko egged on. She paused catch her breath, she was feeling unusually hot today. By the time Sakumo finished doing his push-ups, Naruko felt like her skin was about to catch fire.

"Let's call it a day Sakumo. I'm not feeling so good right now." Naruko groaned swaying on her feet. Sakumo caught her before she hit the ground, her skin felt scorching hot against his own. "What's wrong with me… I never get sick." She said breathily heavily.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Here let me get you home." Sakumo carried bridal style and like he thought she was as light as a feather. "How do you stay so thin when you eat so much?" He wondered remembering what the girl had called "a light snack" which was five extra-large bowls of pork Raman.

In the Senju part of the clan district, Tsunade sat down with her "son" trying to get to know him better. This was by the Hokage's order and her own curiosity of wanting to know how things had gone between her and Jiraiya. What she heard was unsettling. In fact if she thought it was outright impossible, but the way Raiko spoke of his childhood and of his father told the truth, she was the bad parent. She also learned the ultimate truth, the truth on how she had bedded down with Jiraiya and had a child. Dan had died and in her grief she got so drunk that she clung to white haired perverted and well the rest was right before her eyes. He didn't leave anything out. Raiko told her how Dan's death strained her and Jiraiya's relationship; how she always compared the two and made Jiraiya seem inferior and for most of his youth she always said Dan was his father. He told her how she had dragged him around all of the elemental nations wondering from place to place, switching off with Jiraiya every month, never staying in one place long enough to make any friends. It wasn't until Raiko had run away from both of them that she started to act like a real parent, but by then it had been too late and Raiko made the ultimate decision to stay in Konoha with Naruko at the age of eight with Jiraiya being the one to come and check on their son the most.

"How, how could I be such a…"

"Asshole," Raiko offered his mother. She couldn't rebuke him for it after hearing that story. For his part Raiko did feel sorry for the woman, she wasn't the one he knew and technically hasn't done anything to feel guilty about what happened to him, but he just wasn't generous as Naruko is when it came to forgiving people. Doesn't mean he'll hold it over her head.

"It's ok," He said placing his hand on her shoulder. Brown eyes met brown. "I turned alright in the end, but I can't just let you go down the same road as last time. You are a Kunoichi and a medic Nin. Even if Dan's dies again you just can't give up and wallow though life. I'm not saying forget about him, but don't let your grief for him blind you, think of how many others are in the same situation you are and they still manage to move on. I should know I've gone though it too." The image of his father sinking beneath the water appeared in his head, he griped Tsunade's hand tightly. Shakily he released his grip and stood. "I better go now, can't keep Naruko waiting all day. And remember not to worry about what may or may not happen, because it hasn't happened yet." He said leaving the house.

Tsunade sighed when she hear the door click shut. How could have things gone so badly? Well they haven't gone south yet, but still hearing that you're going to live the next twenty years or so living your life as a whiny bitch moaning over a dead lover, while dragging a child along for the ride was… while depressing to put it nicely. Well she would just have to take Raiko's advice and try not to stress over what hasn't happened yet. Right now she had to track down Dan and tell him the big news before someone spills the beans.

Someone knocked at the door. Tsunade answered without checking to see who it was and was face to face with the man in question. "Dan, you're back!" She greeted feeling her previous courage drop into her stomach.

"Tsunade people have been whispering about me ever since I've passed though the village gates, and then the Hokage told me I needed to talk to you find out what was going on. So please enlighten me." He said crossing his arms. Tsunade cursed the old man for sending Dan her way without proper warning having still not found a way to explain the situation to her lover. Right now her only life line was the cover story the Hokage had drummed up for her.

"You're going to want to sit down Dan." She said leading him to the couch and taking a seat across from him feeling really nervous about having this conversation. "Listen Dan, there is something I need to tell you. You see… how to put this… a few oh let's say twenty years ago when I was sixteen I may have, I mean did get pregnant…" Oh Kami this was awkward! Guilt flooded her heart when Dan's eyes widen, it was hard lying without really lying.

Dan inhaled deeply and exhaled. "That's pretty shocking news but what does this has to do with what's happening now?"

Did he really not get it Tsunade wondered. "It has everything to do with what's happening now Dan. My son has found his way home. I ran the blood test myself with and without his knowledge. He's here in Konoha, and he also has the Mokuton gene. I saw him use it with my very own eyes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I see…" Dan said dejected. He couldn't believe someone else had already had a child with the love of his life and the child had grown up without his mother. He would have to put of front and be strong. "Well that was years ago right? We hadn't even met yet, so I can't really be mad at you. I'll emit I'm a little upset, but we can work through this." He said embracing her. Tsunade smiled, she didn't deserve such a nice man. Her mood took a down turn after Dan said, "So when can I meet him? And do you know who the father is?"

She gulped and he noticed. Shit. "You met him already, its Raiko." Dan's tensed up. "And his father is Jiraiya." He tensed up again and said, "Oh that's nice, I'm glad you told me." He was lying.

At Raiko and Naruko's apartment Sakumo sat in the living room keeping an eye on Naruko who tossed in her sleep, moaning descript things that he couldn't make out. To him though the moan sounded more like a wild beast in heat then someone suffering from sickness, but he wasn't a doctor so he didn't know if there was a difference. Perhaps he should have dropped her off at the hospital instead, but he was afraid to move her now. He prayed Raiko come home soon.

It was kind of funny actually, not just three days ago he was planning to take his own life, and now after meeting Naruko and basking her light he wondered why he even let the though cross his mind. She was so beautiful, so kind, and quite the spitfire too. She reminded him of his late wife.

"Whoa slow down there Sakumo," he scolded. Having feeling towards a girl, no woman, half his age was dangerous and frowned upon. Besides she was probably taken by Raiko and if not would soon be. The way the two looked at each other and spoke of the other told the truth, but dammit if he didn't feel just a bit jealous of the white haired man.

The door opened and in walked Raiko. The two males stared the other down in a silent fight for dominance. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Naruko-san wasn't feeling well, so I brought her home. She's in the bed room now." Sakumo replied as Raiko rushed into the bedroom. He'd never seen Naruko caught a cold, this was news to him.

Her temperature was warm, as was her entire body but not at any dangerously high level; weird. Honestly he didn't know what was wrong with her but he wasn't going to emit that unless it proved to be life threatening. He channeled Chakra into his noses to find any change in her scent. Sometimes you can smell sickness, before it shows. The feedback he got was strange to say the least. Naruko was perfectly fine, except for a high amount of Glycoprotein or sex hormones. The best theory he could come up with was Naruko was literally showing signs of an animal in heat. He wondered if Kyuubi had anything to do with it; whatever the case he had to get Sakumo out of here just in case Kyuubi was behind this.

"It's nothing to serious, probably just too much sun and not enough liquids. A little water and bed rest and she'll be fine." Raiko said pushing Sakumo out the door. "Thanks for bringing her home and remember to keep away from sharp objects. Good night!" He slammed the door in the white fang's face and active the seals so nothing could get in or out. He also activated the silencing seal just in case things got a little noisy.

Something glopped him from behind. Behind him was Naruko awake and red eyed? Crap was Kyuubi in control? He wondered as Naruko purred and rubbed her face against his back, her clawed hands working to remove his clothes.

"Is someone being a naughty girl?" Calling on his Mokuton he summoned his Mokuton arm and grabbed hold of the Kyuubified Naruko and drained the demon's chakra from her system. Only it didn't work out that way. His stub started to burn and suddenly his arm caught fire! The ashes of the wooden arm fell to the floor and he fell to his knees as his stub started to itch, to his horror and amazement a real flesh and blood arm grew; only it wasn't a human arm but a fox arm!

"The hell…" he mumbled as Naruko tackled him to the floor shredding away both of their clothes with her claws. She started trailing kisses and bites down his chest and he felt something in him snap as he blacked out.

WolfGear's Den

Going to cut this one short for tonight, so can anyone guess what happened to Naruko? Also How will Dan manage his conflicting feeling about Tsunade and her son? And what's up with Sakumo? Find out next chapter or later on Haha don't know it's all comes together some time good night.


	12. Chapter 12

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 12: Our first mission so soon?

I don't own Naruto

"Thoughts"

Summoning/demon

Summoning/demon thoughts

Jutsu

Dreamscape

Note: Artwork for this story is Available at .net

The morning sun shined brightly in his eyes. He didn't remember what happened last night, but he was pretty sure he didn't have claw marks on his chest the night before. Now that he thought about it his back hurt too and it felt wet. Checking Raiko found it was blood. Summoning a clone he looked at his back and dispelled the clone getting a detailed image of his back with two long claw marks running down from his shoulders to his lower back. This was also the time he realized that Naruko was laying curled up next to him completely naked! Also he was naked.

"What the hell happened last night?" He said observing the damage of the room; it looked like a pair of wild animals ransacked the place. Something fell of the bed; it was a bundle of red fur and bones. He remembered… last night a fox arm grew from his arm before he blacked out. That was freaky. "Hey Naruko wake up!" he yelled loving the sight of Naruko jumping out of the bed, admiring the why her breasts… damn dad and his pervetedness.

Naruko rolled on the roll pulling one the sheets to cover herself in a makeshift grown. "What! What's going on?" She sputtered taking in the damage of the room. "Whoa what happened here… and where are your clothes! I thought you weren't perverted like Jiraiya!"

"Take a look at yourself first." Raiko chuckled as Naruko turned five shades of red. It was too tempting not to look at her curves, so he sneaked in a few peek and then focused on the matter at hand. Finding out what had happened last night. Gathering the facts it was safe to say Kyuubi had something to with it. "Naruko I think we need to have a talk with your ten dent." Raiko slipped into the lotus position as did Naruko. Both still naked, Raiko laid his hand over the seal on Naruko's stomach. The minutes seemed to milk away before both found themselves at the cross roads of their minds and then someone knocked at the door interrupting the link.

"Raiko-sensei, get up the Hokage wants to see us!" Anko yelled from behind the door. What happened to the seals? "And you locked me out!"

"Don't worry we took her in." Minato said through the door. He must have deactivated the seals he did know the code after all.

Grapping his clothes Raiko dressed as quickly as a ninja could. He fiddled with his Jonin's vest as Naruko started pulling on her own clothes. "We'll need to have a chat with the fox later."

"Right," Naruko agreed. She fully intended to stuff the bijuu for taking control of her body like that. The door flew open Anko and Minato appeared in the doorway and dragged Raiko towards the Hokage tower. She sweat drop at the sight and then looked at the clock. She was going to be late for Sakumo's appointment! "Shit," Naruko was out the door before she could even realize what she had put on; Sakumo was in for a surprise.

In the Hokage's office Raiko along with his students, plus Minato stood before the village leader. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it was true. After only being a sensei for literary a week, he and his students were going on a mission. Not just that, but a B ranked mission. The only Silver lining was that Minato and his team would be coming with them.

The mission was to sneak through the Land of Taira to find Tairagakure (The village hidden in the Plains) to form an alliance with the Taira ninja. They weren't a very big village. In fact they only had five clans in total and only one had a Kekkei Genkai. However they'd survived every war so far just fine, so they must be doing something right.

All and all it was a relatively simple mission. Perfect for two rookie teams, the two Kinks were Taira was located behind the enemy line and they had no idea where to find the village. Unlike the major villages, this village was actually hidden, and in the plains no less. That took skill to hid an entire village in the flat lands.

"You leave in an hour. Gather what you need and move out, dismissed!" Sarutobi ordered. There was no point to argue. The only thing Raiko could do is make sure his team made it back alive.

"Go home and use these to pack at least a week worth of supplies and then head towards the gate." Raiko ordered tossing them each a sealing scroll. They were much easier storage then bulky travel packs. Watching the Genin scatter Raiko couldn't help but feel… well happy. To be able to go on a normal mission was refreshing. Compared to the deadly S rank missions he and Naruko were constantly doing before Konoha was destroyed this would be a cake walk. He might even get some training in for his team along the way. "Better leave Naruko a note too." He mumbled going home to get his stuff.

At the Hatake home Sakumo was filling a little up tight. Why? It mostly had to do with the very revealing and very sexy outfit Naruko was sporting, which consisted of an orange bikini top and bottom, a red scarf and Jacket that did nothing to cover her chest and stomach, and to finish it off knee high boots with legging that left her thighs exposed. He left blood tingle down his nose as he tried to keep his composer.

"Um Naruko-san…"

"I know," Naruko interrupted while sighing. She had been in such a rush that she didn't even realize she put on this stupid outfit. Jiraiya, the one in the future, had given it to her as some twisted birthday present. This is the first time she'd worn it. When they were preparing to take the jump back in time, she thought about leaving it behind, but since it was the last gift from her beloved Sensei she brought it with. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Sakumo replied stupidly. He couldn't help but stare. Since the day they met he knew Naruko was beautiful, now she was gorgeous. If only… if only what? He was younger? She wasn't seeing the Senju boy? Well she never said they were together, and he wasn't that old… so why not?

A shiver ran down her spine, it wasn't a bad one like she got when a pervert stared at her for too long. Only she didn't feel like throwing up, but felt as if a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Almost similar to the way Raiko made her feel when he smiled, but he wasn't here only Saku…no, no, no! He couldn't have. Naruko peeked over her shoulder. Sakumo was doing pushups shirtless and her cheeks suddenly felt warm. She could have sworn in just winked at her too.

"Oh boy," She said nervously. First patient she has and he develops a crush on her, great. It wasn't she didn't like Sakumo, he was rather charming and one of the few older males she knew that wasn't perverted, but he had a son and was married once before, and she had Raiko, can't forget that. Also say thing did start up between them how would Kakashi take it? Being her future sensei's step mom would be… well… awkward would be the best word for that.

"_How about you just mate with both of them?" _Kyuubi snicker inside his cage. Oh this was good. Watching his jailer's over active imagination run wild was fun. He projected the images into his pool of water and watched all of the different situations Naruko cooked up, adding his own personal twist to some of them to spicy them up. He particularly preferred the one with her in a maid outfit.

Blushing like mad at the twisted and perverted images Kyuubi was projecting Naruko made her way over to the porch and poured the pitcher of ice cold water over her head. "Baka fox," She muttered ignoring the look Sakumo was giving her.

"Um Naruko-san…"

"What!" She yelled cutting him off. Sakumo pointed with his forefinger above her head. She blinked as a white and black striped tail swayed in her vision.

"There's a tiger cub on your head…" Sakumo said nervously thinking do day may not be a good day to ask her out.

Plucking the cub from her head Naruko examined the feline; it was defiantly one of Raiko's summon Tirara if she remembered right. The cub scratched at the note tied to its neck till it finally come loose and then disappeared in a puff of smoke back to its home. Unfolding the note Naruko read the contents and took of sprinting yelling at Sakumo to continue his training and that she would be back a later.

Meanwhile at the hot springs Jiraiya was doing his daily routine of peeping, or at least he was trying to. He simply wasn't feeling it today, even if the girls had big racks like he liked. Plopping down on a nearby bench he rustled through his thoughts trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He had a son, the notion was finally sinking in, and the worst thing was that Raiko didn't need him for anything. The future boy was already a talented ninja, had a smoking hot woman at his side, what more could he need? Not a perverted, semi alcoholic father. Deep down Jiraiya just wanted to get to know his future son, but he was unsure how to do that. Being drinking buddies didn't count.

"Maybe Tsunade might have some ideas, or Naruko she would know him the best. Oh hell I'll just take to both of them. Worse comes to worse I can take to sensei, he has a couple of sons, he should know how to connect with them." Happy that he finally had a plan; Jiraiya took to the rooftops towards the Senju clan home. "I'm sure Tsunade won't mind me dropping in." He grinned picking up the pace.

Tsunade stomped her foot in irritation. Why, well her idiot pervert of a teammate had to pick now of all times to come and talk about their son Raiko. What was wrong? Well her fiancé, who wasn't in the loop about Raiko being from the future, was told that the future boy was born when she was sixteen. He said he was ok with it, but the way Dan glared at Jiraiya as the idiot rambled on about wanted to get closer to their son was a clear sign that her fiancé despite his words was not ok with it.

"I was thinking we could all have a dinner together. You know like that one night, except just you, me and the kid, oh and Naruko! I'm almost a 100% sure that she is where our grandkids are going to come from. Wouldn't that be great Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked excitedly. He was either unaware of the tension in the room or he was ignoring it. He was a spy master so she was guessing the latter, which meant he was annoying Dan on purpose in some sort of twisted macho man game.

Rubbing her temples Tsunade replied. "I guess we can do that, after he gets back from his mission of course." Jiraiya was beaming with excitement and pride.

"He has a mission, already? What rank, what is the objective, where is he going? Do you think we should see him off?" Jiraiya rambled. "You know what I'm going to the gate to send him off you should come too! Come on it'll be fun!" He grabbed Tsunade by the hand and dragged her out the door before she could respond or realized what was happening, leaving Dan alone brooding.

At the main gate Raiko inspected his team's equipment to make sure they didn't pack any unnecessary items or junk foods. Junk food gave you quick boosts of energy because of their high amounts of sugar but it was short lived compared to what a healthier food could give you. He did agree that the nutrient bars they give you taste like shit.

"Everything looks to be in order. Is your team ready Minato?" Going on a mission with the legendary yellow flash was exciting. Raiko couldn't wait to see if all the rumors about his skills on the battlefield where true. Having fought the man himself he could believe it. He did feel as though he was cheating Naruko out of spending time with her father, speaking of which she still haven't told either of them yet, it would be better to do that sooner than later at this point, and there was Kyuubi to deal with still. All well Naruko could handle that last one without him, who knows she might accidently spill the beans to Kushina while he's gone.

The two Jonin nodded to each other and began to walk out the gate their students following behind them. Raiko had just pasted through the gates when Naruko came flying in glomping him to the ground!

"You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye in person did you?" Naruko scolded poking his chest. Her bright smile told the truth though, her blue eyes filled with warmth as she said, "Come back safe ok?"

Raiko smiled too. "You know I will. Nice outfit by the way." He said smirking as Naruko got off him feeling self-conscious all of the sudden. She shivered feeling Jiraiya's stare on her and glared at the perverted Sannin.

"Whoa! You like to dress dangerously don't you Naruko-Chan! You and Raiko much have a lot of… (smack)" Three fists collided with the Sannin's face, Naruko's, Tsunade's, and Raiko's. He fell to the ground with a few less teeth in his mouth.

"Why…" He moaned as everyone sweat dropped.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Tsunade sighed. She met Raiko's stare but turned away trying to act nonchalant. "You father thought we should see you off on your first mission, so good luck and came back safe. When you come back," Tsunade blushed and cleared her throat. "We should all have dinner sometime together as a family. If you want too that is." She added quickly.

He couldn't help it, but Raiko burst out laughing. Punching his father for being a pervert, his mother acting shy, it was just like before when they had started acting like a real family. When he finally settled down he looked his mother in the eye and said, "Sure, it'll be fun."

WolfGear's den

Going to end it here for now. Honestly had a hard time with this chapter, Mostly due to writers block and I started playing runes of magic online with some friends. Kind of need to rearrange my free time around so I can get everything in, but since winter's coming I should have more time to do stuff. Now I don't know if I told you guys this before, but I have a deviant account under the name Wolfmanjake, there is probably a link on my homepage here on fanfiction. Anyways if you want I have some artwork of Naruko and Raiko on their including a picture of what Naruko is wearing in this chapter. So got check it out if you want. You don't have too obviously, but just so you know their there to look at.


	13. Chapter 13

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 13: Training on the go

I don't own Naruto

"Thoughts"

Summoning/demon

Summoning/demon thoughts

Jutsu

Dreamscape

Note this chapter was some parts rewritten.

Two days out of fire country Raiko and company made camp in grass country about a week's journey from their mission objective Taira, where they were to form an alliance with the Taira Shinobi. Now that they were out of the safety of their homeland the Konoha shinobi had to be careful of where they set of camp. Being the grassy lands of Kusa did not aid them in this matter, but they had a Mokuton user who had a pretty out of the box idea on how to made camp without being spotted.

"Wow. I must say I'm impressed Raiko-san. Using your Mokuton to build a house underground was brilliant!" Minato praised inspecting the two basement deep structure. The first basement was a divided room. One side for the men and the other side for the women, the second basement acted as a training room. With this one team could train and the other sleeps, leaving Raiko's summons as a look out. Tigers were very common in this area.

"It nothing that impressive really, Naruko came up with the idea. I'll emit I would have never thought of building a house underground, but it does work for staying out sight. Now if this was an ambush or assassination mission I could have made a house to act as false bar or hotel. I even have a storage scroll with the stuff needed to pull it off." Raiko said proudly. The most effective way assassinate an enemy was to build a strip club. Can count the number of times Naruko's done in an enemy ninja with that little tactic. Though he didn't like the idea of Naruko dancing for a bunch of horny basterds, but what else were those special Kunoichi lessons from Anko for? Now that he thought about it, why wasn't it standard? No other Kunoichi in Naruko's class could perform that kind of assassination, or rather they wouldn't. Stuck up…

"Raiko?"

"Huh? What is it Minato?"

Minato raised a brow. "You zoned out. I said you can train you team first for two hours and then we'll switch, but if you not feeling well my team can go first instead."

He shook his head no. "I'm fine just thinking. Kenshii get the girls and meet me down stairs."

"Hai sensei!" The red head said excitedly knocking on the door to the girls' side. He was hoping he could catch a peek of the girls, but when the door swung open he found all three fully clothed and playing cards. "Raiko-sensei says it's time for training." He said disjunctively closing the door behind him.

The girls sighed in relief as they dropped the genjutsu around them. They were playing strip poker and both Anko and Rin were down to their panties with Shiranui holding all of their clothes in a pile.

"Pussies," She grunted exiting the room as the other two scrambling to get their clothes on.

"I thought you said Naruko-san taught you how to play poker!" Rin hissed.

Anko flushed red in embarrassment and anger for losing to her teammate. "I said she taught me the basics of straight poker. Besides we were playing flop poker."

"What's the difference?" Rin explained pulling on her shirt. Anko shrugged and chased after teammate. Rin started picking up the cards when she realized Anko was wearing her shirt. "Oh crap…"

In the second basement, Anko stood got in place with her teammates and waited for Raiko to start the lesson.

Pacing back and forth Raiko wondered what would be the most productive training would be. Learning a new Jutsu was out. The underground basement was big, but not that big. Wood wasn't indestructible either. A little physical training wouldn't hurt, but why not spice it up.

"For the next two hours I want you to climb on the ceiling and do your normal routine upside down using you chakra to stick to the ceiling. This will help build your stamina, chakra control, and chakra capacity. Now get to work!" He ordered. The Genin spurred into action. Running up the walls on to the ceiling and try to hold themselves there, only they didn't. In fact for the first thirty minutes they fell, but they didn't give up and they finally managed to stand upside down. Now came the hard part.

Shiranui was the first to stand on the ceiling. Painfully she arched her back and grabbed hold the ceiling with her hand and started to do a push up, only to find herself falling back onto the floor. She growled as she ran up the wall again, again, and again. Covered in bruises she leaped straight onto the ceiling, skipping the wall and started doing pushups like a mad woman!

Raiko whistled at her progress. She reminded him of Sasuke, except she actually listened to her sensei and trained. The girl was determined. Some tempering of her inner anger would be needed, get to her cool down a bit and she'll hopefully not run off with some weird guy who promises to give her power. He never understood Sasuke's logic. Whatever the case he was dead, and wasn't going to be a problem this time around.

"Very good Shira-chan, Anko, Kenshii follow her example. I also want to have a talk with you Shira when you're done." Other than training the there was one more thing he needed do with his team. Find a team leader for when he's not around. He may have just found his candidate.

Back in Konoha Naruko stood before the Hokage. The time has finally come for Sakumo to move to the next step of his treatment. Going out on a mission, nothing as extreme as S rank, but nothing so meaningless that he feels that their pitying him. So a B-A ranked assassination would be fine, and the place where the mission would take place was right up her alley.

"Are you sure you want this mission Naruko? It's a bit vulgar and I'll need a demonstration to make sure you have the skills for the mission." The Hokage said trying to keep a straight face. The foxy grin on Naruko's face had him sweeting as she strut over to his desk.

"Hokage-sama," She whispered. "You don't know what you just got yourself into."

The next moment the Hokage was seen flying off the balcony with blood shooting out like a geyser from his nose. Anbu agents stood around stupefied, some of them having nose bleeds themselves save for a few female Anbu.

Shrugging Naruko walked out the door with the mission folder in hand and blew kiss at the last remaining male Anbu causing him to have a massive nose that sprayed blood from under his mask. "Too easy," She purred. Kyuubi chuckled from within the seal he had trained her well.

"You shut up I'm still angry with you." She spat.

"_What are you going to do about it? Oh yeah nothing! Because you're a little… (Ouch!) how did you do that? Hey where did that hammer come from? NO! Stay from my…!" _

Naruko grinned at the mental image of Kyuubi rolling around on the floor of the seal with his paws over his crotch. _"_That'll show him." She smiled feeling happy and upbeat that she got the mission and taught the fox lesson. Naruko began humming as she made her way back to Sakumo's house. He was going to be so happy about the mission she could just feel it!

"I'm not happy about this." Sakumo said sternly looking over the mission file. It was a simple assassination mission. All they needed to do was go undercover… at a strip club. The options for the team were that one be the dancer and the other her handler, option two was any male team members use Henge to join the staff with the female members. It was a choice between being a pimp or being the call girl. Neither were what he had in mind for his first mission back and he defiantly didn't want Naruko dancing naked in front of horny enemy ninja.

Naruko puffed her cheeks at Sakumo's reluctance. "What's not to like? It's a simple mission and look they even have the guys fetish listed so that makes it even easier. Besides I thought this was all men's dream mission to see girls dance naked for free."

"Maybe if all men were like Jiraiya, yes, that's beside the point. Do you even know how to do this kind of stuff?" Sakumo blinked as Naruko pressed her nose against his. A cashmere grin adorned her lips as she pushed him in a chair.

"I'm not a sweet and innocent little girl Sakumo, but I'm not a morally loose either. I'll have you know that I was the top seductive Assassin in my Kunoichi class. Where I came from our Kage installed a new program where Kunoichi either had to learn seduction assassination or medical Ninjutsu. Since I sucked at medical jutsu and processed a dirty mind already I went to the seduction class. With my skills and knowledge and can defeat the Hokage without breaking a sweat." She winked backing away from the snowflake.

"You're bluffing." Sakumo gasped. His heart was racing from the close contact. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be this nervous for his age. He had a wife for kami sake!

Naruko grinned wider. Looking like a certain fox. "I made the Hokage and his anbu guard including the woman faint from nose bleeds. Do you really think I'm bluffing?"

Sakumo tightened his fist. "Prove it."

"Oh this will be fun." Naruko form the familiar T shaped seal for Kage bushin. In an instant the entire area was filled with Narukos. All of them dressed in different sexual themed fetishes from Furry to Dominatrix. Sakumo blinked once. Then he blinked again. The world stood still as he took in everything his mind creating every fantasy it could make before it finally went into over load. Blood gushed out of the white fang's nose like a fire hose send him flying backwards out of his chair. Back behind the tree line Naruko could hear the familiar shout of joy from Jiraiya and the sound of pen meeting paper. The perv sage would have a lot of research material. After her S&M squad was done with him. "Anko was right this is easy."

Back in the plains Raiko sat in the new room he created and waited for Shiranui. The girl was strong, focused, and smart. She may have some issues, but giving her the role of leader or sub leader in this case might help her level out. Making her care for the wellbeing of her teammates and experiencing the results of her decisions good or bad would help her in the end.

The door swung open. Shiranui strutted in, her right sleeve trailing behind her as she plopped down on the floor. They were two peas in a pod, one missing the right arm, one missing the left.

"Do you know why I wanted to talk to you alone Shiranui?" This would be a good test of her situation awareness skills. Also to see what she thought was going on.

She shrugged. "I don't know. You're the sensei. You told me to talk to you after training so I did."

Raiko sweat dropped, so much for reading the situation. "That I did. Now I want you tell me why you think I wanted to talk one on one and not as a team?" Shiranui scoffed.

"How should I know? Maybe you wanted to tell me about some one-armed techniques or something? Whatever it is can we just be done with it? I want to get my four hours of sleep," She said yawning loudly.

He sighed. There must be a better way to do this. "Alright fine, answer this question for me. If you were the leader of a squad on a vital mission and you had to choice between you're teammates dying or finishing the mission which would you chose?"

Silence filled the room. Shiranui's eyes widened. Her heart started beating faster as flashes of memory of her parents slaughter played in her head like an old movie. She took a startled breath trying to keep up her tough persona. Blood dripped through her fingers from squeezing her hand so tight.

"I… I would… chose… my teammates," She said nervously. Swallowing down the pain and loss she stared Raiko in the eyes and in a strong voice said. "If everyone is still alive then we would have a better chance of completing the mission, plus we would be of more help alive then dead. Even if we failed we can still do more in life then death."

Raiko nodded happily. He had feeling she was keeping a softer side hidden. "Good, very good! As of right now, you are the sub team leader. Should I ever be away from you guys or in the chance I die during a mission you Shiranui Baiken are to be squad leader. Understand?"

"Hai Raiko-sensei!" He clasped her on the shoulder and grinned. Maybe now she'll be a bit more open. Probably not, but at least she cares for her team in her own way.

"Good now go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

WolfGear's Den

This chapter a little short but well what can you do. Enjoy and I'll try to make the next one longer with more action. I would also like to say this chapter was made with the idea of what real Kunoichi would do for missions.


	14. Chapter 14

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 14: Taking the lead

I don't own Naruto

"Thoughts"

Summoning/demon

Summoning/demon thoughts

Jutsu

Dreamscape

Pacing the floor of his living room, Sakumo Hatake, prepared to undergo his first mission since his failure over a year ago. To be honest he was more nervous than he should be. The mission wasn't that hard really, but the role he had to play wasn't really his thing. He really, really wasn't comfortable even pretending to be a handler, or as Naruko so bluntly put a pimp.

"Come on Sakumo! Show some back bone here. You have to convince the club owners that you're the real deal. Do you know often Kunoichi do this kind of thing?" Naruko ranted as they walked through the back streets Kurakama, a town well known for its gambling, bars and gentlemen's clubs. Tsunade would like the place. Well except for the last part.

Sakumo adjusted the large overcoat Naruko made him wear. Honestly he felt like a fool wearing all this fussy crap. That and all the gold rings.

"I don't know how many Kunoichi are here undercover?" He asked scanning the crowds of similar dressed groups. Naruko pulled him into a dark alley and pointed a group of women on the corner.

"See that one with the tan coat? She's a Suna Kunoichi. The colors of your native land are how you can tell where someone is from. Also accent and way they move. See how she keeps brushing her hip? There's some sort of weapon hidden there for sure."

Sakumo squinted, "But isn't that her…"

"Yup, I got one there too." Naruko chimed giving him a wink. There were something's he just didn't need to know. "Come on we need to get to the club before it gets completely dark."

He nodded and followed, but Naruko grabbed him and forced him to take point. "You're the boss here. So I follow behind you always, got that?"

"Yeah I got it." Sakumo replied leading the way. This was getting more awkward so he thought some conversation would help ease the tension. "So why do you advertise where you're from, wouldn't that interfere with the mission if another Kunoichi knows where you were from?"

Naruko shook her head. "No, it's to prevent that. Unless we have the same target then we just ignore each other. That way we don't raise attention. We all know that were here on a mission, but it doesn't pay to interfere with each other."

"I see," Sakumo said understanding. "So how often did you and Raiko do things like this?"

"Hmm well I'm not sure really. It feels like a lot yet it doesn't," Naruko wondered confused. Where her memories disappearing again? For some reason it feels like she done this, but couldn't place where, when, or why. Also she couldn't picture Raiko ever letting her do something like this. Strange, for now she shrugged it off, she had a mission to do after all.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. At the club Sakumo parlayed with the owner. Naruko would start on the front stage, if the crowd liked her they could extend into a full contract for the month. She would also be allowed to do private shows and VIP requests. Once they had that done all they had to do next was waiting for the target to arrive. Intel showed that he was a regular visitor to this club. They had one month to complete the mission after that they were to leave. In the end it all came down to chance. The target could show up today or tomorrow or the last day of the month. This is where their Intel would pay off though.

"So that's his fetish?" Sakumo asked inspecting Naruko wardrobe. This guy was a strange one that's for sure.

Naruko giggled as she adjusted her costume. "Yep, now you go into the crowd and listen on any interesting conversations. Do you remember the target's name and village?"

"Hai, C of Kumo right?" Sakumo affirmed looking over C's profile. What was it with Kumo and single letter names?

"That's right!" Naruko confirmed. "Looks like it's my turn, wish me good luck!"

"Sure…" He waved memorized by the swaying fox tails. He never figured himself a furry, but after seeing that outfit he was convinced. Somehow a fox seemed so natural on Naruko.

On the Kusa Taira border, Raiko and company where making their way towards the Taira though a dry river bed. This allowed the group to travel at a faster pace than they could on above ground in the grass. That didn't mean they weren't cautious. Minato had a series of shadow clones sprinting ahead of them to look out for enemy ambush.

"All clear," Minato stated gesturing to move forward. They moved as one, quickly and quietly just like they were trained to do. Raiko took point followed by Shiranui, Anko and Kenshii. Kakashi followed after them along with Rin and Obito, with Minato bringing up the rear.

"Raiko-sensei, when are we going to get to Taira?" Anko asked. Running though this river bottom was a lot harder then she originally thought it would be. There were rocks EVERYWHERE! Making it very difficult to run at times, the sandals didn't help either. She couldn't count how many times she banged her toes against the stones.

"We're already in Taira. This river spreads out over the entire country; it's their main route other than the foot hills. They make up at least 60% of terrain." Raiko replied scanning head.

"I thought Taira was flat." Kenshii questioned. Wondering why you would call a land with a lot of hills the plains.

Raiko smiled. "Well their not mountains and compared to other countries Taira is relatively equally level. If nothing else it was a confusion tactic when the country was first founded. Since for the most of their history every invader has attacked from the plains side of the county because of the mountains on the other side. Other than these rivers you completely exposed till you get to the hills; probably why Taira has remained unconquered for so long."

"So if you're completely exposed how do the Taira ninja move around unseen?" Anko asked. Raiko shrugged. "Don't know."

They traveled further on down the riverbed till night fell, it was pitch black, and the Konoha Shinobi could barely see their hands in front of their faces. Minato and Raiko were used to such conditions and could manage to find their way thought the dark with the Genin moving in-between them. After another two hours of travel with a lot of stumbling and more noise they then could afford to make Raiko called a halt and built another underground house to hide in.

"I think our times should do a joint training session tonight; to help strength their bonds with each other and make it easier to work together. What do you think of that Raiko?" Minato asked the Mokuton user. Sitting cross legged opposite of the blonde, Raiko pondered the suggestion.

"Sounds like a good idea, but we need to decide who's the leader and sub leader are." Raiko suggested. "To make it simple the member of each team we appointed leader should have a quick match."

Minato nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Kakashi was my choice. He's a very talented young man and exceptionally powerful for his age and has good judgment. He would make a perfect leader."

"Well he is that, but I thinks he's a little too mission orientated." Raiko said with an underline tone. He didn't doubt Kakashi's skills, but he just had a few too many dead teammates carved on the memorial stone for his liking. "My choice was Shiranui. She's calm in battle, a cool thinker, and she cares about her teammate's safety." Raiko emphasized.

"She only has one arm."

"So do I," Raiko said getting up. Then he got a clever idea. "But if you're so confident that Kakashi is going to win then why don't we have a friendly bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Minato asked interested. He loved gambling, because he never loses.

"The kind that the loser has to do what the winner says." Raiko answered. "And just to spice it up, let's keep the details a secret till after the match. Agreed?"

"Agreed," They shook hands and entered into the subbasement of the house.

Shiranui was finishing her upside down pushups when the sensei's entered the basement. She knew that something was up when Minato pulled Kakashi to the side and Raiko bypassed her teammates moved straight towards her. She definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Ok, Shiranui and Kakashi. You two are going to be in a friendly little competition to decide who will be the team leader and the sub leader in case of either me or Minato not being there to lead you. Since we don't want tensions to rise in the battlefield Minato suggested you duke it out here where it's safe first. Minato if would explain the challenge, please."

Minato nodded and stepped forward between the two Genin and summoned four shadow clones. "The challenge will go as such. You each will have two Kage bushin standing behind you. You're objective is to dispel you're opponents Kage bushin before he or she dispels yours. The Kage Bushin will not move or help you any way. You are allowed to use Taijutsu, any weapons you have in your possession and small Ninjutsu that won't blow up the place. You may injure you're appoint, but if Raiko says stop, you stop. Am I clear? He's the medic and we don't want you getting too badly injured over this."

"Hai Minato-sensei, I will play nice with the little girl." Kakashi said arrogantly, believing no Genin could match his skills. Everyone took a step back as a red cloud of rage appeared around Shiranui. Minato plopped down in despair, why did that idiot have to do and do that? Every time this happened to Kushina she was unstoppable!

With a growl Shiranui drew her sword, it was the only weapon she would need for this fight. In response Kakashi drew the white fang sword or Shiroi Kiba that his father had given him. White chakra danced along the length of blade, if he was trying to intimate her, it wasn't working.

She swung first, coming in from the right, her full sized katana had more reach then Kakashi's shorter Tanto blade would be not match. The blades clanged against each other sending sparks flying. Holding his blade in one hand Kakashi pushed with his free hand catching Shiranui in the face, breaking the dead lock and sending her sprawling back. He rushed in to dispel her two clones, when something wrapped around his feet tripping him. When he looked to see what it was he saw a chain coming out of Shiranui's right sleeve!

"Gotcha," She smirked yanking the chain tighter, pitching Kakashi's finger as he tried to free himself. Detaching the chain Shiranui slammed her sword between the links and with chakra in her feet launched herself over to Kakashi's Shadow clones head on! Smoke filled the room and everyone waited with baited breath too see if the one armed girl had won. Finally enough smoke had cleared the room revealing Shiranui with a kunai pinning her loose sleeve to the wall with one of Kakashi's shadow clones still standing.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, "I got you." He managed to free his hands from Shiranui's chain. Kakashi had ripped his hands free from the pinch hold they were in and cause Shiranui's sword was stabbed though the links closer to him there wasn't any slack to loosen the chain. He had no choice but to resort to nearly ripping off his fingers to get out. His hands were slick with blood, but he managed to save one clone at least and now with her pinned down he was free to do this! Kakashi threw two Kunai at Shiranui's clones. One hit right on, the other flew off to the side, the blood from his injuries made the second kunai to slick to hold properly.

Ripping her top open to free herself Shiranui went after Kakashi's second clone. Kakashi threw himself at her tackling the one armed Kunoichi to the ground his face between her developing breasts!

Shiranui blushed tomato red, which quickly turned to anger. "PERVERT!" She yelled kicking him off. Kakashi stumbled to get to his feet. He felt a stinging pain in his cheek as he fell back wards hitting his clone and dispelling it. Making Shiranui the winner!

"THAT DOEN"T COUNT!" Minato yelled, but Raiko was ignoring him in favor giving his student his blessing and thanks for winning the match. He did have to take it with a grain of salt though. Technically one team member had been killed in this simulation. As much as he hated to emit it, he preferred that to Kakashi's results, which had him as the only survivor. A nice pretext to what could be coming; course that was second hand information from Naruko who was losing her memories the same as him.

"Nice job you two. Wonderful display," Raiko praised the two. He grabbed hold of Kakashi's hand to examine it. "Rin, Anko, come over here and fix Kakashi's hand. It'll be good practice. Shira get some new cloths. Also you are nicely developed for your age."

"Is that a comment on my skills, or my breasts?" She demanded covering her chest.

"Take it as you like." Raiko said nonchalant. His father was Jiraiya a few perverted comment are bond to pop out every once in a while. "That'll be enough training for today don't you agree Minato?" the blonde nodded depressed about losing the bet. "Good, now every get some sleep we got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

They'd had it easy for a while now, but by tomorrow they would reach the hills; full of rocks, deep valleys and trees. They would be entering the Taira Ninja's true territory. There would be patrols scattered everywhere and they had to convince them to take them to the Taikage to from the alliance. That or they get exacted. Diplomacy was so much fun.

WolfGear's den

I'm cutting this one short. Mainly because it's late and you guys have been waiting long enough. Been a hard writing week, but next week is thanksgiving so that mean plenty of time to write a longer chapter and sooner too. So happy thanksgiving!


	15. Chapter 15

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 15: The seal

I don't own Naruto

"_Thoughts_"

**Summoning/demon**

_**Summoning/demon thoughts**_

**Jutsu**

_Dreamscape_

_Taka Kentaro was minding his own business. He had just completed a very profitable mission and he was feeling pretty good as he exited the TsuchiKage's office. His wife would be happy to know they could make rent this month, which was good considering they were expecting a child any day now. _

_ Making a right on his usual route home he spotted a crouched figure in one of the back alleys. As he drew closer he could hear the sobbing of a young woman. Curious he decided to investigate. _

_ The woman was a blonde of average height. She was wearing an orange yakuta and a black obi. "Are you ok?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. The woman stiffened at his touch and slowly turned. She had the loveliest blue eyes he had ever seen, but they were emotionless and cold. His spine tingled; his instances were telling him to run, but his mind only saw the crying girl. _

_ It happened so fast! The woman attacked him! Her finger nails were like that of a beast, sharp and deadly. Blood poured from his throat spilling all over the ground. He twitched and jerked for several seconds till the life finally completely drained from his body. _

_ Calmly the woman walked away. Never once looking back at the man she just killed. She made it to the outskirt of the village where she met with several masked shinobi with the Root symbol tattooed on their arms. _

_ "Target eliminated Danzo-sama," She said monotone. _

_ The bandaged shinobi emerged from the shadows. He was proud of his new puppet. "Good work Naruko-chan. You next mission is…." _

Naruko awoke covered in sweat. What, what was that dream? She never in a million years did any missions for Danzo let alone willingly work for the basterd. Her memories where fussy, but this one was fresh and vivid. The way she was acting though, it was like she was a completely different person. In fact now that she thought about it more, why did she pick this mission for Sakumo and her? When she found the file, it was like something was come over her body and she couldn't stop it.

"Well we're already here. There's no turning back now. I sure it was something I ate that made me have that crazy dream." Naruko assured herself, though she didn't completely feel at ease. Brushing any thoughts of the dream aside she prepared for the day. Today she and Sakumo were going to ask around town for information on C.

Deep inside the seal Kyuubi was thrashing about. How! How could he have forgotten about that damned seal! The seal he was talking about was of course not his own but the 7 star seal placed in far back of Naruko's subconscious. There the little vixen that Danzo had created lay sealed by Raiko. Kyuubi was never sure what to call the thing, but her cunning and trickster like behavior when she was fooling her targets before killing them was that of a Vixen, so that would be her name. Now he just had to get rid of her.

"Ah, for once I want that Mokuton brat around and he's not here. Nothing to do about that, in any case me the all-powerful Kyuubi needing the help of any human is laughable. Besides it'll be nice to have something to do after all this time." Kyuubi grinned like the fox he is. He loved a challenge. Flexing his claws he swiped at the seal, but nothing happened. "This may be more difficult than I thought." Kyuubi popped down his stomach and examined the seal closer, if it was weakening because of the time shifts then it was only a matter of time when it breaks and the truth would be revealed.

"Kit prepare yourself, what your about to see may finally break you."

Dusk fell and Naruko was preparing for her run on the stage. The skimpy outfit she had to wear tonight didn't feel right, none of it did. The confidence she had the other night disappeared. She didn't want to be on stage. She didn't want to kill some random guy for who knows what reason, which she didn't even know in the first place.

In the middle of her turmoil she dropped the earing she putting on. She reached down to grab it. When her finger touched the metal the scene around her changed. Instead of the dressing room she was in a dark empty street with a fresh dead body at her feet. She felt something wet on her hands, when she looked to see what it was she fell backwards in horror. Blood! Fresh warm blood covered her clawed hands all the way up to her elbows.

There was a rushing sound of footsteps. Black silhouettes surrounded her. They started yelling at her. She couldn't understand them. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, it felt like it was about to burst! One of the silhouettes reached for her, she swiped with her clawed hand out of fear. The silhouette fell to the ground. Except it was no longer a black shapeless form, but one she knew.

"Neiji!" She screamed in horror.

_Naruko! _Some yelled from far away. She didn't hear them; she only sees the cooling body of her friend as the other silhouettes took the shapes of her friends. There was one that held her attention. The one of Raiko clasping his hand over a wound on his chest, she'd seen the scar, but didn't know where it had come from. His face was contorted in rage as he pushed his way through the Konoha 11.

"NARUKO!" The scene changed back to the dressing room. The other girls were on the far side of the room and hovering over her was Sakumo. Worry etched into his handsome features making him appear older. Not that she cared right now as she grabbed on to him as tight as she could as if he was about to disappear at any moment.

Sakumo himself was surprised when Naruko started crying openly on his shoulder. All the time they spent together he'd never seen her cry. He lifted her up bridle style and carried her out of the club. When the manager tried to confront him he gave a death glare so powerful it the manager fell to his knees coming extremely close to soiling himself.

Outside Sakumo looked down at Naruko's sleeping form. She seemed so innocent like this. Mission be damned! Her health and safety was more important to him. He continued towards the hotel, laughing about how something's just don't change.

In Taira Raiko's and Minato's group had finally entered the hills of the flatland; steep, rolling, and deep valley hills. In some cases there was small rock cliffs scattered here and there. Travel was hard and exhausting as they climbed one hill only to have climbed another. Things didn't get any better when they finally found the trees, which were actually oversized groves. They did make a good spot to set up camp though.

As they rested Raiko sat away from the others, so that a certain purple haired Kunoichi could approach him. Sure enough after they finished dividing their traveling rations evenly Anko stepped away from the group and joined him under the oak tree. He knew what she was going to ask, but was going to wait for her to do it. He didn't have to wait long.

"Why?" Anko questioned looking like a kicked puppy with those big eyes of hers, but Raiko was going to be tough and ignore her till she spoke her mind. "Why did you choose Shiranui over me to be team leader?"

There it was. The thing that's been bothering his little sister figure since they decided who was going to be team leader if both sensei's were unavailable. To be honest he did consider Anko at first, but Shiranui had some qualities that the purple pineapple was missing.

Leaning back against the tree, Raiko closed his eyes and answered, "Shiranui understands the loss of someone close to you. Despite her distant behavior she knows you two are the only family she has and she will go to great lengths to ensure your safety. That test that we had them do was to get an idea of what would happen if they were in a situation where they had to protect their teams. Shiranui lost one, Kakashi lost them all. I feel he'll only understand the lesson when the test becomes reality."

"So what you're saying is I'm not strong enough?" Anko cried quietly, the hurt and betrayal obvious in her tone. Now she was making him feel bad.

"None of you are strong enough really, but together you stand a chance, understand?" Anko nodded hesitantly. She like many Genin before her just couldn't comprehend how powerful higher level ninja are. Right now Raiko believed his students current combined strength equaled to one lower B chuunin. That was being nice too. Throw in Minato's students and they might be able to be two Chuunin, but a Jonin would kill them with his hands tied. That was the lesson he wanted to teach them when they first became a team.

He watched Anko return to the group and sat down with Rin and Shiranui, looking a bit down, but more confused than anything else. There were lessons you just can't teach. The only way to learn them is to experience them yourself and someday all of the Genin here would meet that enemy that they just can't defeat. When that time came he hoped they would survive to learn from it.

"Ok let's continue on." Minato announced causing the Genin to groan as they once again started the track up the immense hills.

Raiko trailed in the back this time, letting Minato take point. As they moved down the hillside, Raiko's stub began to itch. Discreetly he pulled his sleeve back to get a better look. What he saw was disturbing; red chakra was bubbling around severed stub and if his eyes weren't mistaken his stump had grown at least two centimeters. Not an impressive margin, but still something worth taking note of.

He pulled his sleeve down again. Minato still wasn't in the loop about him and Naruko being from the future; or the fact Naruko had Kyuubi sealed within her and he well he didn't know what was happening with him. Kyuubi did something to him and now it was starting to act up more than ever before.

"Damn fox." He cursed and continued on, wondering how Naruko was doing.

Back in Kurakama Sakumo was out gathering information on their mission objective the Kumo Jonin C, who, if Intel was accurate, would be making his way into town with in the week. However their primary plan was now impossible to execute cause of Naruko's little episode last night; a cog in the machine that the white fang didn't mind one bit. He left his partner in the hotel room to get some real sleep. Placing the seals to protect against intruders up as instructed. There was one intruder that the seals couldn't keep out.

Her eyes snapped open! Waking up in Kyuubi's seal was always strange. This had to be the strangest one yet Naruko thought looking at the mirror image of her floating above her. Slowly Naruko stood to her feet, her clothes dry despite the water on the floor.

"Who are you?" She asked the look like. They were exactly like except for their eyes. The clones or whatever she was, eyes were cold and emotionless. The two Naruko's circled each other causing ripples in the water.

"Complete the mission." The other Naruko said statically.

Before Naruko could register what was happened the other Naruko rushed forward and grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air. "Complete the mission!" The other Naruko demanded harshly squeezing harder.

Naruko grit her teeth and hissed. "No!" She couldn't die in side her mind right? She wondered as the other Naruko tossed her aside. Naruko coughed as she gasped for air. What in the hell was going on? There was no to time to think though as the other Naruko charged at her.

Jumping to her feet Naruko started to form a Rasengon, but it was too late, the other her was almost upon her with her own Rasengon. Even if this was her mental world it would still hurt like hell, so she braced for impact but at the last second a gaint red tail grabbed the other Naruko and dragged her away into the darkness.

"You should be grateful kit. I went out of my way to help you get rid of that little Vixen." Kyuubi said as he trotted out from the darkness in the form a small fox. Well small to him, he was still about the size of a horse.

Naruko's eyes budged at the sight of the mini Kyuubi walking FREE inside her mind. "How did you get outside the seal without my permission? And what was that thing; one of your sick games?"

"The little vixen," Kyuubi laughed thrashing his tails, which were reduced to four instead of nine. "She's the byproduct of a twisted experiment done by certain bandaged fool who thought he could take my powers for himself. As for me being outside of the seal, well that one easy. My chakra is always being drained, so if I happen to drop some tails I can easy pass through the seal and wonder around your mind at my leaser. How else do you think I take control of you?"

Naruko sneered, "You son of bitch! Stop playing games and tell me what's going on?"

"Do I really need to drop more hints? Here I thought you had developed a brain after all this time." Kyuubi snorted. "Fine I'll lay it out for you to understand. That little Vixen I dragged off is an alter Ego of you created by Danzo. There was a point in time where you captured by NE and brain washed to be one of Danzo's puppets and placed so many damned seal on me that I couldn't even lift a paw. During this time he had you preform missions like the one your one now. He would then place a false memory inside of you and let you hang out with your friends, but he made sure to keep Raiko always as much as possible to avoid suspicion, so he used his influence in the consul to ensure Raiko would away on long mission almost all the time. If not for Hinata who used her byakugon by accident and saw the number of seal on your body no one would have ever known what was going on."

"So what happened after that? How did I get set free of Danzo's control and why don't I remember any of this?" Naruko huffed not wanting to believe the fox. There was no way she would let Danzo capture her!

"Follow me," Kyuubi said leading Naruko back to the seal, "Come inside." He demanded pulling her inside the seal before she could utter a retort. He brought her to the wall were the seal suppressing her memories was located. "All your answers are here kit. This seal was placed on you by Raiko; you should know this by the design. You also know how to release it. Once you do the little Vixen will be free to try and take over your body. Once you defeat her all her memories and experiences will be yours and you will know the whole truth about what happened to you."

She stepped forward and touched the seal. She hated it when people kept things from her, so without a moment's hesitation she broke the seal. The other Naruko or Vixen as Kyuubi called her appeared the same as before except she wore NE Anbu gear now.

"I'm taking control of this body weakling." Vixen declared reaching for her sword.

"Over my dead body," Naruko retorted pulling her own sword from the storage seal on her arm. "Come on!"

Steel clanged, sparks flew and the battle for control of Naruko's body began.

WolfGear's Den

Something strange is happening with both Raiko and Naruko, but which one is stranger? What happened to Naruko? How did Danzo capture her? What did he make her do? Find out next chapter!

Hello and happy thanks giving from me WolfGear. Hope you all had a good time and ate plenty of turkey and pumpkin pie! Or whatever your family eats for thanksgiving. Thanks for your reviews and I hope to hear more from you guys as the story goes on. Good night!

Next chapter sometime next week…. Maybe


	16. Chapter 16

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 16: Think twice before you mess with me!

I don't own Naruto

"Thoughts"

Summoning/demon

Summoning/demon thoughts

Jutsu

Dreamscape

Kyuubi watched keenly from his spot in his cage as the two Naruko's did battle, it was quite the interesting fight really. Both girls had exact same strength, speed and techniques. The difference was how they used them. Naruko was a strong fighter, but she lacked the will to kill mercilessly, despite the fact her current opponent was her alter ego. Vixen on the other hand wasn't haggard by such things and relentlessly assaulted Naruko with techniques that would have killed a normal human being by now. Good thing they were inside the seal then.

Naruko ducked and waived through Vixen's attacks, she blocked with her fist and swung with the other. Her opponent caught the attack and used her momentum to toss her to the ground with a painful crack! Star's flooded her vision, but she didn't have time to rest. Twisting Naruko tossed her self away from what would have been a fatal blow from Vixen's sword. The alter ego pulled her blade from the ground and glared coldly.

"You should just give up. You're not worthy of being a shinobi," Vixen sneered.

"Says the puppet, who doesn't even know what a shinobi is," Naruko asserted pointing towards her head band. "This symbol right here represents what a Konoha shinobi is; we take care of each other, fight for one another and protect the ones we love most. Course you don't understand that do you, being a pathetic puppet for Danzo."

"You dare insult Danzo-sama! He is the only one who rightfully deserves the title of Hokage!" Vixen roared huffing for breath. This was the first time she left her emotions slip, the anger in her burned with a desire to teach her pathetic other half a lesson. She glared at Naruko; gripping her sword she rushed forward posed to impale the blonde. Steel glinted as the razor sharp edge drew closer to cutting off Naruko's head, but at the very last second Naruko reached out and grabbed hold of the blade, stopping the attack!

"How," Vixen asked aloud, perplexed as to why her hand hadn't been severed. The answer was the glowing length of chakra extending from Naruko's hand; the **chakra sword**. In her shock Vixen was unable to avoid the punch that sent her sprawling across the room. Naruko slowly advanced; her eyes shadowed giving the appearance of a demon as red chakra poured around her.

"You should have twice before you messing with me! I AM THE HOKAGE! Uzumaki Naruko the Rokudaime!" Naruko roared sending supersonic shockwaves in every direction! "You think that sleazy bandaged basterd deserves to be Hokage? Well guess what! He didn't have the stuff! He didn't try to defend the village when it was under attack! He killed Konoha shinobi, ruined many children's lives and turned them into heartless killers without even giving them a choice! A man like Danzo doesn't even know what being a Konoha shinobi means; he could never in any life or time be Hokage!" She roared again summoning her sage mode and combing it with Kyuubi's chakra. Golden flames appeared cover Naruko's body, two fox like ears made of hair formed on her head numerous seal markings, it was her ultimate form, Kyuubi sage mode!

Vixen stumbled back in fear, pressing herself against the wall of Kyuubi's cage like a scared rabbit. The insane amount of chakra was like a thick layer of ozone, it was suffocating. All of her Root training seemed to disappear from her mind; she just couldn't process how anyone could be this strange even though they were the same person.

"This is what makes you weak! You have no one to fight for, no one to love and care for, to push yourself beyond your limits." Naruko materialized a gaint chakra fist and charged a Rasengon. "Now disappear you imposter!"

She screamed in agony as the attack hit her. Vixen felt her existence fade, her purpose to root, everything was gone and integrated into Naruko to make one single being. Her memories and live flooded into the Future Rokudaime. Vision flashed in her mind, all of the horrible assassins and kills her alter ego had done under Danzo were shown to her. That wasn't the worse part though, no, it was something else.

Kyuubi wrapped her with his tails and pulled her close, this was the least he could to for the kit. "You will now live you're lost memories. Take care Kit and good luck."

(Naruko's lost memories: Post Pains attack."

The morning sun shined though the bedside window, it was morning in Konoha and Naruko felt wonderful. Rolling out of bed she kicked away the empty Raman cups that lay scattered on the floor. Her friends were always tilling her stop eating so much Raman, but she like it, plus it reminded her of her parents. Since meeting her mother in the seal, she has been able to surf through both of her parent's memories. It wasn't as nice as actually talking to them, but at least she was about to learn something about them.

Dressing her Jonin attire Naruko exited her apartment. Today she was free to do whatever she wanted. After completing so many S ranked missions she was glad for the break. A walk around the village sounded like a good idea.

Almost the entire village had been destroyed in Pain's attack, but everyone was living thanks to him too. Since he did his weird jutsu that revived everybody somehow, she didn't understand it, but the villagers were what made the village and has long as they were live to rebuild then they would fine. Course not everyone agreed with that.

Danzo the basterd had used the attack to get himself the title of Hokage from the Daimyo, as Tsunade was in a coma. He then left before telling anyone that he was Hokage, and then went to the Kage's summit meeting.

Naruko and the Konoha eleven had to make a hard choice, go after Sasuke or stop Danzo. The inner turmoil was tearing her apart, but Raiko stepped in and said he would stop Danzo if she wanted to look for Sasuke. Needless to say that made her feel guilty and then looking at the state of the village she decided that if she could wait to 2 years to find the rogue Uchiha, then a few more days was nothing.

Together the new generation of Shinobi crashed the Kage's summit, literary; they crashed right through the door and attacked Danzo under the pretense of being a traitor, which he was. A full on scale battle between the Kages, Konoha 11, and Danzo broke out, and then Sasuke showed up and made everything ten times worse. In the end Danzo's top two subordinates were killed, but the man himself remained at large.

It's been two months since incident at the Hokage's summit and Konoha has been busy rebuilding and preparing for war. Luckily they had two Mokuton users Yamato and Raiko, together those two rebuilt most of the village in under a week. Well they Hokage's tower and enough houses for the time being at least, and Ichiraku's Raman shop, which was now a two story tall restaurant. She might just stop by for a bowl.

Taking a right towards the Raman shop Naruko passed by a dark alley way. Unbeknown to her a shadow slithered out from the darkness and connected to hers. She stopped suddenly, her body moved against her will, moving back towards the alley. She pushed with all her willpower and was about to overpower the shadow trap, when someone covered her mouth with a cloth covered in a sleeping agent.

Her eyes became heavy quickly. Kyuubi raged inside his cage trying to jump start her body, but her attacker were ready and slammed another seal over her stomach. Naruko fell limb and was taken way.

"We have her Danzo-sama," One of the attackers reported kneeing in front of the Root leader. The bandage man smiled cruelly. He lost off his sharingons in his battle against the Uchiha brat, but at least he could have the jinchuuriki, as such he deserved.

The next sets of memories were blurred together. For days Naruko would be strapped to interrogation chair and some Root Anbu would place more seals on her body and continue to keep saying the same phrase over and over. "Obey Danzo-sama." That was only thing they would say. Naruko would scream and lash out. Saying her friends would come and save her, but they didn't come, they didn't even know. Danzo had one of his female agents surgery altered to impersonate Naruko until her was under his control. She was instructed to avoid medics such as Sakura and Raiko because they could identify the surgery scars. Danzo also slipped into missions to keep Raiko and most of the Konoha 11 busy, which wasn't that hard considering Tsunade's filing methods. Leaving gaint stacks of paper work was a huge security risk, especially when you never even bother to read them.

Two weeks after her capture Naruko was finally under Danzo control. A limited control, but control none the less. She received seduction training from the Root female Root anbu members. Numerous seals were placed on Naruko, some were to suppress the Kyuubi, and some were to help retrain her training so she could learn faster, but the most important one was the seal that suppressed Naruko's personality, creating a blank slate for Danzo to program. A full year's worth of training was packed into Naruko's mind in less than two weeks.

This worked out great for Danzo, or rather it had too. Naruko's friends were becoming suspicious of her behavior and his little actress was starting to slip up. That and Tsuande ordered a physical examination for all Konoha Shinobi. No matter what they did they couldn't trick the greatest medic in the work into believer their agent was the real Naruko. This also foiled Danzo's keep everyone way plan, because all of Naruko's friends were to take they're examines at the same time. Why? He didn't know, but there was no way to switch the schedules because Tsunade herself made it.

One month since her capture Naruko was released, the special trigger seal ready at Danzo's command for when he needed his new puppet. Naruko had no idea what had happened to her, all she knew was she was taking a special Kunoichi class with Anko, who was currently on a long term mission and could not be contacted; another insurance plan from Danzo.

The tests went off without a hitch and Naruko is cleared for duty, for who was a different story. The next two months she would perform undercover Root missions, kill many Shinobi from different countries, while also performing missions for Konoha. It seemed she was destined to be Danzo's puppet forever, if were not for a certain Hyuyga.

Three months after Naruko abduction by Danzo, Hinata Hyuyga, heir to the Hyuyga clan was finishing up her daily training routine with her Byakugon. She didn't want to intrude one people's privacy, so she trained in the forest far away from anyone. Seeing though walls had its disadvantages sometimes, she thought with a sigh, she couldn't look Neiji and Tenten in the face anymore without blushing.

Clearing her mind Hinata focused her super sight to extend as far as she could. Impressively she could see into the village. Reading the Chakra signatures she was happy to find that Naruko had returned from her mission. Excited the Hyuyga left her Byakugon on and tracked down her friend. Having learned how to narrow her field of vision, she wasn't too worried about seeing things she didn't want to see.

Hinata followed Naruko's trail for several blocks, not in a stalker kind or way, but the blonde Kunoichi was moving fast! She could hardly keep up!

Rounding the corner Hinata caught sight of her friend was about to call out to her when she noticed something strange. Seals, at least a dozen of them were placed all over Naruko's body. Most of them were centralized on her head and stomach.

Hiding behind the corner Hinata switched her field of vision, so she could look backwards well facing forwards. Naruko was talking to someone, and not anyone she knew. Reading her lips she was able to make out bits and pieces but nothing really important as far as she knew. The man and Naruko separated. Hinata stayed were she was till Naruko left her field of vision completely, and then walked away normally.

"What's going on?" She wondered, "Who was Naruko talking too and what's with those seals?"

She didn't know much about seals, but she knew someone who did. Without drawing attention to herself she made her was to the Senju clan home, where she would find the one she was looking for, Raiko her former fiancé.

The Senju clan house was of simple design, well the new one at least, Raiko built the new house in a large square design with a garden in with middle, including a pond. The north wing was the Kitchen and dining area for guess including guess rooms. The eastern wing was a training hall with a hot spring built off to the side for relaxing bath after a good training session. The South wing was a library/study filled with every scroll of jutsu imaginable, this room was off limits to everyone without Raiko's permission, the code seal changed every day and only Raiko knew what it was. Not even Naruko could get in. Finally the Western wing was Raiko's room, plus some others. Overall it was an impressive home for one man.

Hinata approached the house or rather mansion. She had to emit it was strange to come here alone, especially after what happened between her and Raiko, almost getting robed into a political marriage tended to do that. To say the least she shouldn't be surprised at what her father did, but still getting your daughter drunk and trying to marry her off was just… AHH! There wasn't a good enough work for it. Course it wasn't like Raiko was any better off, he was actually drunk and was "escorted" by some kind hearted Hyuyga clan members to the ceremony. Completely unaware of what was happening.

Luckily Naruko caught sight of him that night and managed to disrupt the ceremony. The end result was Raiko destroying the Hyuyga compound by turning it into a forest. Both of them stayed at Naruko's that night and come morning were told the whole story. It was a very awkward morning to say the least, but her and Raiko worked it out and moved on, most of the time they just avoided each other and didn't talk about it.

She knocked on the door. With a house this big it would be impossible for anyone to hear if they had a visitor, but thanks to the seal on the door Raiko was alerted that he had a guest. In five minutes the one armed Shinobi was at the door drenched in sweat from training.

"What do you want?" He asked, not coldly, more confused than anything really. Why wouldn't he be? No one except Naruko comes to visit. Raiko wasn't the most popular person right now with most of the Konoha 11, course if Naruko found out what most of his recent missions have been then maybe she wouldn't like him either.

"Raiko-san I have a question about seals," Hinata said, pushing down her usual nervousness.

He huffed and motioned her to follow. "What kind of seals? Sealing seals, fires seals, summoning seal, there's hundred, so you're going to have to give me specifics." Whoever said Fūinjutsu was easy was an idiot… well the best Fūinjutsu master were considered idiots, so maybe they had a point.

Hinata poked her fingers together; she didn't know anything about Fūinjutsu. "I don't know what kind of seals they are, but if I draw them could you figure out what they are?"

"Probably," Raiko responded opening the library and pulling out a blank scroll. He handed it to Hinata along with a brush and left her alone. She would do better without him breathing over her shoulder.

An hour later Hinata copied down all of the seals she saw on Naruko. The seven square seal, five palm seal, 2 palm seal, 12 star seal, and the 9 comet seal. Raiko went down the list; they were all suppression and memory manipulation seals. He looked to Hinata, a feeling of foreboding stirring in his stomach.

"Where did you see these?" He asked with a tint of anger.

Hinata swallowed nervously, "Naruko, they were all on Naruko." She then told him what he had seen and everything she had heard.

The Senju heir was angry, no he was pissed! Someone was screwing with his friend and he was going to find out whom, right now! He stormed out of the house; leaving Hinata in the dust as she desperately tried to keep up, but ultimately failing.

"This is too big for just me. I got to get the others!" Hinata changed course and began rounding up the Konoha 11.

Naruko was at her team's training ground when Raiko tracked her down, by then he had calmed down slightly. Well enough to not be obvious that he knew something was wrong with her.

"Naruko, how you doing, been awhile," He greeted cheerfully. He had to get close to release the seals. Restraining her would be best. The number of seals that could be placed on the body was limited, and Naruko was way past that limit. Bad enough Kyuubi's seal was dissolving as the years when on. In this case the extra seals were sucking her chakra at a faster rate than normal, eventually it would take more Chakra and then Naruko's life would be in danger of Chakra poisoning. Whoever did this wasn't a expert in advance Fūinjutsu.

"Raiko," She smiled, if not a little strained. Now he knew something was wrong. "Good to see you, um I'm in the middle of training, so if could just you know."

He stepped closer. They were now within an arm's reach of each other. "No I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. I haven't noticed, because we been so busy, but you're acting kind of strange. Care to tell me what wrong?"

Something snapped inside her. Danzo's voice whispered in her mind, her orders eliminate anyone who suspected her. Her eyes glazed over, she pretends faint, knowing he would catch her. That's when she struck! Clawed hands met flesh as blood poured from the Senju's body. She gathered some in a vile to give to Danzo-sama and walked away; leaving behind a foreign head band in Raiko's hands.

Quickly Naruko discard her bloody clothes and replaced them and calmly made her way towards the village gate. She had to get out of Konoha, if Raiko had suspected her then there had to be others, best to get out while she can.

"Hey Naruko can I talk to you," A voice said behind her. She turned and stared into Neiji Hyuyga's eyes. Another implanted order activated, if she had to flee she was too take as many samples of Konoha's Kekkei Genkai as she could no matter the cost. In broad day light Naruko flexed her claws and cut down Neiji shocking civilians and the rest of the Konoha 11 as they arrived on seen.

"What are you doing?" Tenten screamed in agony as she rushed to Neiji's side and pressed down on the wound. "Sakura, Ino, someone help me!" She yelled for the two Kunoichi medics.

A green blur appeared in Naruko vision, it was lee! She ducked under his **Konoha senpuu **and came down on his leg with a sickening crunch! Her fangs grew bigger as tiny amounts of Kyuubi's chakra started to seep through the seals, despite there being more than one. She forced the chakra back, if Kyuubi took control he could give back to the original Naruko that sleep in her mind.

Two whirling tornados rushed towards her, it was Kiba and Akumaru. "You've gone too far bitch!" Kiba howled. Naruko charged two Rasengons one in each and slammed them into dog and master sending the Canine ninja through three houses!

"You can't be me!" Naruko roared causing the remaining Konoha 11 to take a step back in fear and awe as her chakra dwarfed their own and that was without Kyuubi.

"Perhaps I should have a try then." A familiar voice said from the rooftops. All eyes turned and sitting there with his signature orange book and mask was Kakashi Hatake. "You've been a bad girl Naruko. I thought I told you those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."

Hinata entered the scene with Raiko holding on to her for support as he healed his wound, "It's not her fault! Someone is controlling her!" Kakashi felt relief at hearing that, but he still had to deal with a super powerful Naruko, who didn't care if she killed her friends. This would be tricky.

He charged in Kunai in hand and Sharingon wide open! Steel met steel as Naruko blocked with her own Kunai, they broke apart. Naruko flashed though hand seals and launched the hidden wire Kunai she had hidden in her sleeves.

"**Kunaibou," **The Kunai rained down trapping the gathered Shinobi in one go. The more they struggled the more tangled they became. By the time they managed to work themselves free Naruko was long gone. The Konoha rookies felt ashamed to have let this happen, but no one else would feel more hurt then Raiko… who was missing!

"Where'd he go?" Lee asked confused looking for the injured Senju.

"After Naruko," Hinata answered looking foreboding storm clouds. She prayed for her friend's safe return.

Raiko pushed onwards, his injuries burned as the rain rolled down his body and into the healing wound. Twenty seven hours he's been tracking Naruko through the storm and little under and hours ago she had managed to shake him.

He slammed his fist into the trunk of a tree in anger, mostly at himself for not noticing something was wrong. How long has she been like this, he wondered, how long had she had suffered alone. When he first met Naruko he promised he would never leave her alone. Back then it was the villagers who caused the most suffering. He took it upon himself to protect Naruko where the Sandiame failed.

When the villagers surrounded Naruko and threw stones and scornful words, he trapped them a tree trunk and left them. When they gratified her apartment he destroyed their house like he did to the Hyuyga's. The Sandiame, his mother and father were upset with him, but he didn't care. If the adults wouldn't do anything then he would! He felt so useless now.

Something moved in the corner of his field of vision. He focused his chakra in his eyes to get a clearer look, what he saw made his blood boil; that stupid duck ass hair.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of three Uchiha in the world, former Konoha Shinobi, and Orochimaru's pupil. He was hot on the trail of his latest revenge target Danzo, who had escaped him during their last encounter at the Kage's summit meeting. His sources informed him that the bandaged Shinobi had one last remaining base in the area. Danzo was on the ropes and he was going to finish him off!

"Hey Sasuke!" He turned just in time to see a gaint sized fist made of wood coming towards him. There was no time to dodge even with the Sharingon. The fist connected smashing the Uchiha into the dirt. "Long time no see," Raiko greeted walking up on the downed Uchiha, making sure to bind him with fire wood tree vines.

"What the hell do you want? You dare get in my way Raiko!" Sasuke spat as he struggled against his bindings.

Raiko narrowed his eyes and threw a Kunai into the tree behind the Uchiha. Blood dripped down from his cheek. "Shut up, you fucking spoiled piece of shit! You can go and get yourself killed for all I care! What I want to know is where Naruko is!" He didn't normally curse so much, but he and the Uchiha never got long.

"How should I know were the blond bimbo is!" Before Sasuke could finish Raiko grabbed the Uchiha's eyelids and pulled them open. "Listen here you little shit! Talk like that about Naruko again I'll remove those damned eyes of yours and stomp them into the ground with my boot till their jelly! The only reason you are still I live is because Naruko still considers you to be her friend, so you should be a little more grateful."

"You're buffing," Sasuke retorted, "Konoha needs the Uchiha!"

Raiko lifted Sasuke's eye lid and grabbed hold of the Uchiha's eye. "We've been doing fine without you and your clan, so here's the deal. Tell me why you're here, or Kakashi's getting a spare eye."

"Fuck you," he spat on Raiko's face. Sasuke smirked as Raiko removed the spit, but stopped when the Senju grabbed hold of his eye and yanked! Suddenly the vision from his left disappeared and laying the palm of Raiko's hand was his other eye!

"You're insane!"

"I told you not to test me. Now tell me what I want to know or I'll take the other one! Better hurry too or you won't be getting this one back either. Body organs don't tend to last long when detached the body." Raiko informed tossing the eye in the palm of his hand, being the medic he was used to this kind of thing. Normally he emit he wouldn't be able to do this to the Uchiha, but with the fire wood vines and the chakra suppression seals he placed on Sasuke he had the Uchiha at his mercy. He doubts that he would ever get a chance like this again

After a detailed explanation of why Sasuke was here, which was too kill Danzo, and one eye transplant surgery later, the two Shinobi agree upon an uneasy truces at best. The details, well Raiko agreed to help Sasuke find Danzo, who would intern help Raiko find Naruko. Apparently the Sharingon could see chakra trails, not as good as the Byakugon, but it was till better than nothing.

Two hours later they found themselves at Danzo's hide out, which was a hole craved into the side of mountain? Luckily for both of them Naruko and Danzo were both inside.

"We got to get in there and get Naruko out." Raiko said observing the base.

"No we need to kill Danzo first!" Sasuke interjected. The glared at each and huffed.

Raiko sighed, "I'll go after Naruko, and you go after Danzo. Not like I care what happens to you."

"Same here," Sasuke replied disappearing. He sighed; damned Uchiha's didn't miss them a bit, Raiko thought disappear as well.

Inside the hideout Danzo paced behind one way mirror looking into Naruko's ceil. His puppet had been exposed; even with the blood samples she collected it was matter of time till Konoha tracked him down. What could he do though? This was his last base, once it was found he would be left with nothing. The incident at the Kage's summit insured that every major nation would hunt for his head.

"Prepare to exact Naruko's DNA and prepare the lab. I want Raiko's DNA and hers infused and growing as soon as possible." His body was old and crippled, so he would take a page from Orochimaru and create a new body. One with power to contain the nine tailed fox and possess the Mokuton ability.

He left his men to fill out his orders, and retreated to his chambers. There was one more thing wrong with him, the venom that damn Uchiha brat injected him with was slowly killing him, he needed to hold out a little longer.

Kneeling behind his desk Danzo started looking over what was left of his resources when he noticed a pair of red eyes staring at him from across the room.

"You!"

Sasuke smirked drawing his sword, "Yeah me."

Danzo flipped his desk in the air to shield himself from the attack. Electricity filled the air as Sasuke charged forward. "I'll have my revenge!"

"You damned brat!" Danzo yelled summoning a sword of wind. Their final battle had begun.

Meanwhile in Naruko's cell, the said Kunoichi was tittering on the blink of madness. She's been like that since she attacked Raiko. Her heart aced when she thought of the blood of her friend spilling on the ground. Someone entered the room; it was a root anbu with a syringe. One side of her mind wanted to remain calm and simply let him do his task; the other side had a different option.

Claws extended from her nails as she bared her fangs at the man. She squirmed and struggled against her bindings, drawing blood.

"Stop it!" The man ordered placing his right and on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. His touch was familiar to her. She stopped her struggling and looked at the man's left hand which was covered with a glove. "Don't worry Naruko; I'm going to get you out of this just play along a little bit." He said discarding the syringe on the table and pretending to rub her neck with disinfectant.

Chakra flames appeared on the man's hand he cocked his arm back and slammed his fingers into her stomach! "Five seal release!" The pain soon left her and sudden rush or chakra flowed through her. "Now seven square seal release!" With his forefinger the man poked Naruko's stomach in the shape of square ending in the middle. Another wave of Chakra flared this time it was red.

"Looks like Kyuubi's back to normal. Now let's get this done, 2 palm Seal release!" With his forefinger and middle finger the man poked the seals beneath Naruko's eyes causing them to disappear. Next he did the same around the crown of her skull making a total of 12 strikes, "12 star seal release," Finally the nine comet seal release. He jabbed Naruko's forehead, than her neck, her arm joints, her leg joints and her feet, and then her heart, "9 comet release!"

Naruko's eyes widen as the memories of what happened to her flooded her mind, every mission, every kill, attacking Raiko and Neiji. She choked down a sob; she had become what the villager said she was a monster.

She looked at her rescuer and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Raiko." He removed the mask and began untying her.

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault. If anyone's to blame then it's me for not noticing." He grinned weakly. He didn't want to play this card, but he didn't know what else to do. "Hey guess who else is here? He happens to be a certain duck head basterd that you've been looking for."

"You mean Sasuke!" Naruko exclaimed in disbelief. He nodded, hiding his cringe when she said his name.

"Yeah, he's taking Danzo on right we speak…" He was stopped midsentence as a powerful explosion destroyed the hide out. At the last second Raiko managed to summon and wooden ball to take most of the impact. When the smoke cleared they were in the middle of the ruined compound, it was completely leaved. In the center of it all was Sasuke being man handled by Tobi or Madara as he claimed to be, Danzo dead on the ground next to them.

"Sasuke!" Naruko screamed rushing to help her friend, but Raiko held her back. "Let go of me!"

"No," Raiko answered wrapping in her in tree roots, preventing her from summoning Kyuubi's chakra. He stared at the Uchiha, who looked back regret clear in his eyes. The wound in Sasuke chest was one Raiko had seen many times before. The last Uchiha was going to die and soon.

Sasuke smirked as the blood spilled from his body. "Go on now, get that idiot out of here…. cough… cough… I can take this basterd… cough… cough…. No problem." Raiko nodded and leapt away into the trees with Naruko on his back. He knew what Sasuke had planned and they had to get away as fast as possible.

Madara held Sasuke by the throat. "What are you planning to do? Why help them now?"

He grinned as he smiled for real for the first time years. "I realized it after I killed Danzo. There's nothing left for me. The Uchiha are dead, not because of the village or anyone else, but because of ourselves, our arrogances. That's what Itachi was trying to tell me. I was just too blind to see it. Now I'm going to made amends by killing you!"

"I would like to see you try," Madara mocked.

"I already have, look up." He did a gaint beast of lightning, the most powerful lighting Jutsu ever created; Kizuru, came crashing down on the resulting explosion destroyed the remains of the mountain.

Raiko and Naruko had seen the results of Sasuke's final stand; it was later investigated by Konoha's best Intel team, who confirmed that Sasuke Uchiha was dead. As for Madara no evidence of his death was found.

Weeks pasted by and Naruko had slipped into a depression that no one could help her out of. The world was on the brink of war against Madara and their strongest player was benched.

For Raiko it was difficult to see his friend like this. She would simply sit and stare into the pond in his garden and barely eat or sleep. The Kage's were demanded Naruko's presence on the battlefield and his mother could no longer hold them back anymore. That's when Raiko made a decision, not for the Kages or the countries, but for Naruko's sake.

On the night before the Raikage was to come and "drag Naruko by the hair" to the battlefield. Raiko step into Naruko room and traveled inside Kyuubi's seal. There with the help of the fox he gathered up all of the memories that were plaguing Naruko and sealed them away. He didn't believe what he did was right, but it was the only thing he could do to help her.

The next morning Naruko awoke her normal self; unaware of what had happened to her or of what she did. He did tell her Sasuke had died fighting Danzo and Madara, but told her that he died as the Sasuke she knew. Course she was still sad about his passing, but she seemed to except it better this time.

(End of memories)

Naruko awoke in her hotel room, shaken her experience, but knowing there was nothing she could do about it now. They were after all only memories. She was confused about how to address Raiko about what happened, or if she should be angry with him for lying. At the very least her mind was her own now and she had mission to complete except she would be doing it her way, not Vixens.

"_I'm still here you know." _ Kyuubi spoke up. She laughed mentally imagined petting the fox's fur. Kyuubi purred and rolled onto its back like a dog, so she could scratch his belly.

"I know Kyuubi and thank you." The fox huffed curled into ball to sleep.

_"tch, whatever," _he yawed settling down for a nap. The kit would be alright, she was strong and he knew it, though he was curious how she was going to talk to Raiko about what happened and for sealing her memories. Oh well all in good time, he guessed.

WolfGear's den

Ok extra-long chapter. Kind of got little rushed towards the end there, but its done! Yay :3. Well that should do if for explaining What happened to Naruko and we can move on, but if any of you have questions I'll answer them. I'll try to get the next chapter out right away if I can, sorry for the wait.


	17. Chapter 17

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 17: C's rhymes

I don't own Naruto

"Thoughts"

Summoning/demon

Summoning/demon thoughts

Jutsu

Dreamscape

* * *

Raiko moved slowly, they were deep in Taira's lands now and they still haven't run across any Taira shinobi. This was bad. It either means they were finally wiped out, which was possible, but their track record was pretty solid so he was betting they were still here. That left the possibility that they were being watched and avoided.

He inspected the tracks the dirt. A novice would follow them, but he wasn't a novice. Up ahead he could make out a very well placed trap that would stab you in the foot. Not very life threatening, but it's hard to fight with a hole in your foot.

Using his Mokuton Raiko disabled the trap with ease, yet he didn't advance forward. "What's wrong?" Minato asked moving up from the rear. The blonde shinobi looked ahead trying to find whatever it was that was stopping his comrade from advancing.

"Someone's here," Raiko narrowed his eyes searching the trees. He didn't sense anything, but the chill in his spine was telling him someone was out there; someone very dangerous.

Minato caught a glimpse of something shimming in the trees, like a mirage in the desert, unable to tell if it was really there or not. "I agree, someone or something is watching us, and we just noticed them now? Their ability to remain hidden is rather unique."

Raiko looked over the area, pretending not to notice the shimmering specter. "I think the better question is they haven't they attacked us yet? Who knows how long he's been watching us."

"Well the good news is… Where did he go?" The shimmering specter was now completely gone as if it were never there. They couldn't help but wonder if was still there or if it had moved, either way they were not alone anymore.

They stayed still, waiting, listening for anything, but there was nothing.

"Do you smell something burning?" Minato asked. Raiko looked up; there were paper bombs in the trees!

"Take cover!" He yelled as the bombs detonated. The forest lit up like a wildfire trapping them instantly in a flaming ring of death. Flashing though hand seals, Raiko was about to summon some fire snapper trees, trees that live off fire when he felt something prick him in the arm. Looking to see what it was, he found a needle coated with some sort of agent. His eyes faltered and he fell to the ground, his teammate's right behind him. In the distance he hears a shout of a Suiton jutsu and the flames were extinguished. A pair of black boots entered his vision. He felt a something hit his head and everything went black.

Something was poking him, he couldn't move his arms, his chakra would respond. The only conclusion Raiko could come up with was they were captured. "Hey wake boy," Someone said. Groggily he looked up the sun shining in his eyes.

"Come on, I don't have all day." The voice urged. His vision cleared. Standing over him was a grey breaded man in a strange grey and green dapped cloak. The cloak shimmered against the natural background of the forest; making this guy the shimmer Minato had seen earlier. Speaking of the blonde he was tied up on separate post ten feet away. Their students were tied up in the same manner, making it impossible to communicate without alerting someone.

"So we got captured, and so easily too. I'm feeling kind of embarrassed, how about you Minato?" Raiko asked the blonde. Actually now that he got a closer look at grey bread, he realized he'd seen him before. Not in person, but in a text book that the Sandiame kept in his office. This guy was in the bingo book.

Minato chuckled recognizing the man too, "I agree, so much for being Konoha's prodigal sons, eh Raiko?"

"Yeah, but you could blame us, when were up against the legendary dragon of the pains Hiko Ryuu?" Raiko grinned staring down the legendary man.

* * *

Hiko Ryuu was Taira's first and current Taikage. From the ripe age of sixteen he helped unite the Taira clans and by age 20 lead his people in the first shinobi war, expending Taira's territory to Kusa. After the war he established Taira shinobi standard. Revamping the way the small nation trained shinobi, how?

First thing was everybody was trained to be a shinobi, once more they began training at age five, and there was no technical tactics classroom like in Konoha. These Shinobi were started on the field, against nature and all it had to offer. Konoha had the forest of death; Taira was built on top of it, by the end of their Genin training Taira shinobi where Chuunin level.

This was proven during the second Shinobi war. Against all odds, the Taira shinobi greater skills proved that by pushing back all five major villages. They didn't gain any territory, but the losses they inflicted caused the other nations to hesitate before attacking them again.

The second thing Hiko did was gather up all of head of the fallen enemy shinobi and placed their heads and headbands on stakes along their border as a warning. He also had Taira's best medical minds research the bodies of the fallen shinobi, giving Taira a huge supply of information on each village's jutsu.

Now Hiko age 50 starred down at the two Konoha shinobi before him. The way the two careless spoke in his presents implied they were not afraid of him. Yet, in their tone he didn't hear any disrespect only admiration. To say the least he was surprised that these youngsters even knew about him. Most nations tended to down play the fact they were beaten back by a country not even half their size.

He looked at the Genin, who traveled with them. From the looks of the thing they were fresh out of the academy. The silver haired one did seem slightly stronger then the rest, about on par with one of his Genin, but not overly impressive as far as he was concerned. The one armed girl was interesting and so was her sensei who he guessed the white haired lad at his feet.

Most people would skill over these two straight away, because of what most would be a liability. To him he saw they could be more dangers then any two armed Shinobi, just for the fact most people would underestimate them. He shook his head, he could ponder all day or he could get some work done. He chose the latter.

"Who are you crowns and why are you here, what is your mission?" Raiko and Minato looked at one another and nodded. "I'm Jonin Raiko Senju, and this is the yellow flash Minato Namikaze, we were sent from Konoha to try and establish an alliance with you Hiko-sama. To be honest I was expecting there to be a new Taikage by now."

Hiko laughed heartily. "Really, Konoha wants to make an alliance with me? And they send someone as special as the yellow flash and the Shodaime's what?"

"Great-grandson," Raiko interjected.

"Great-grandson and a bunch of Genin to do it, you must realize how funny this is right?" Hiko said.

Raiko grinned, "Maybe, but crazier things happen, so how about it? You want to deal?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Kurakama, Sakumo Hatake was searching the streets for their target C of Kumo. He and Naruko were banned from entering the cities clubs again after the stir they caused, but truthfully he was thankful for it.

Speaking of the blonde she was acting different since waking up from her little episode, there was a better word for it, but he didn't know it. In any case she agreed they should take a different approached on finding their target, she also suggested they try to turn him instead of kill him; a very ambitious idea one that was in deed possible, if not a little risky or without compilations. The idea of not having to kill anyone though was actually very appealing to him. There was enough death going around as it is and another skilled Ninja on their side never hurt.

Sipping his coffee Sakumo lead up against the wall of a building scanning the streets for his target, he was about to move on when a dark skinned man entered the street. He held his position and observed.

"Yo! Say! Ho! C's the name, not A or b, but C is where you want to be, come and see and recognize me!" C bounced to the music of his own rhythm, attracting the stares of everyone who could see.

A huge sweat drop appeared on Sakumo's head as he watched the display. "This guy is a Shinobi? He's… very boastful for a Jonin. In any case better follow him." Sakumo kept to the edge of the crowd making sure never to be too close or too far. The man's horrendous rapping made him easily to tail. Rounding another corner C came to a stop.

"Oh my incredible babe, you looking very foxy," C exclaimed to the woman in front of him. Sakumo rushed in for a better view, and low and behold the woman was Naruko in a fox hoody.

"Um hello," Naruko waved at the strange man. After waking up she thought to go find Sakumo and help with the mission. She never expected to run into the mission objective right in the middle of the street!

C crossed arms and nodded his head to a strange beat. "You and I go out tonight! Miss foxy and Mr. C alright," He rapped.

Naruko wondered if he wasn't a relation to Killer bee what with the rhythms in all, but he did present a very strange opportunity. "Sure I'll have dinner with you, but only if you drop the rhymes." C frowned.

"Miss foxy doesn't like my rhymes?" C asked.

She grinned, "Can you feel me in this conversation when you're just sitting out here baking and swinging songs along like no tomorrow you never get a chance to ask this girl to dance. So play it cool like you did in school, and let me do that talking you crazy fool. Meet me at seven at the Hachihut and we'll have some fun, but don't think you're getting some." She walked away leaving them stunned, including Sakumo, who felt much older all of a sudden.

Later that night at the hotel Naruko was preparing for her date with C. She choose two wear a blue jeans a flame design running down the leg, a dark blue t-shirt and her orange fox hoody. The hood was shaped like a fox's head with long ears that dangled with a fox tail attached on the back at the base. She wore no makeup or weapons, not that she need them.

"I don't think this is a good idea, what if it's a trap? I should come along for protection." Sakumo begged Naruko as she adjusted the fang earing Raiko had given her as a birthday gift. She was still mad about what he had done to her memories, but he wasn't here for her to chew out and the earing went along with the fox theme.

"Don't worry Sakumo; I'm pretty sure C already knows I'm a shinobi from another village. He's just used his public performance as a way to get close to me." Naruko explained well looking herself over in the mirror. Summoning Kyuubi's claws she watched with awe as her dull finger nails became razor sharp claws, the perfect hidden weapon.

"If you already know then why did you agree to on the date?" This kind of mission wasn't Sakumo's specialty, if this were a straight assassination like it was supposed to be, he would have had it done and signed by now, now with the trying to turn their target to their side, it really through him for loop on his partners tactics.

Naruko smiled at the veteran Jonin. "Easily, he wants to try and turn me. I assume he'll tell me during dinner in a public place. He'll make his offer and I'll make my offer, and he'll either agree or we'll be back to killing him. C will also try to kill me after I turn him down."

His palms began to sweat imaging finding Naruko death in the streets somewhere. "I'll say it again. I can't and will not let you go in there alone." Sakumo said blocking the door. Naruko stared him down and allowed Kyuubi to bleed into her eyes, turning them blood red.

"Who says I'm alone?" She said with a Kyuubi's voice over lapping hers. Her canines lengthened, her fingers turned to claws and her whisker marks darkened. "I'm not a normal Kunoichi Sakumo. I have faced much more powerful beings then the likes of C. I honestly am faltered by your concern, but in truth if I could swipe out this entire town with a single Jutsu." The demonic feature faded and Naruko returned to her more cheery self. "So just sit back and let me do my job. I'll contact you if I need help ok?"

"Ok…" Sakumo agreed feeling stunned from Naruko's transformation. Naruko left the hotel mentally kicking Kyuubi for taking over like that without her permission.

_"What?" Kyuubi barked rubbing the spot she hit. "I got tired of his contents worrying and you were too, so don't blame me for doing what you couldn't. Besides you were going to have to tell him about me sometime. He was the man you were going to replace Raiko right?" _

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Naruko demanded.

_"So you haven't abandoned Raiko for Sakumo? Interesting, do you plan on having two mates or maybe three including C?" _Naruko blushed red at accusation and mentally beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Shut you Baka fox," She growled entering the restaurant. C was sitting in a corner booth, where their backs would be against the wall and they would be able to watch all of the entrances. It was the best spot to protect you from assassinations.

The waiter walked her to the table and handed out meals. The restaurant wasn't that fancy by any means, but the Hachihut was decent place to get some grilled squid. She knows since Jiraiya took her and Raiko here to eat once when they were in training.

"Oh looking extra foxy tonight, Miss Foxy," C complimented.

"Thank you C. Now I think we should get down business and.." C stopped her mid-sentence by kissing her lips. Her heart sped up as she pulled away eyes wide. "W-wha-ttt was that?!"

C smirked, "I like you're rhymes Foxy girl and want you to come back to Kumo with me, because I do believe I am in love with thee!"

"You don't even know my name!" Naruko protested, this guy's brash and confidence was through the roof!

"I don't care and I am not leaving till I make you my girl. Now let's get down and chat." C said as the waiter brought up a big plate of grilled squid. Naruko sighed and ate keeping a keen eye on C till all of the food was gone and the sake was drank. He escorted her back to her hotel, meaning he'd been scooping her out beforehand. They parted ways in the lobby, with him saying he couldn't wait for their next date.

* * *

Back in the Hotel room Naruko entered the room feeling exhausted and she fell on the bed with a groan. Sakumo looked up from his newspaper.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

Naruko puffed her cheeks, "No, he apparently a believer in love at first sight. He likes the color orange and loves foxes."

Sakumo raised a brow that was some pretty personal info. "So what are you trying to tell me? Did you manage to turn him?"

"No," Naruko sighed, "I didn't, in fact from what he says I'm the love of his life and he will stop at nothing till I agree to join Kumo. I don't know if this is part of his game or if he's an idiot and what he's saying is the truth. Either way he's arranged for another date tomorrow."

Sakumo's eyes widened, "What?" He exclaimed jumping out of his chair. Naruko ignored him and pulled over the blankets.

"I'm too tired, we'll talk about more in the morning, keep guard till for a few hours and then wake me when you get too tired." She ordered drifting off to sleep. Times like these she wished she was on the frontlines; at least she wouldn't have to deal with this crazy crap.

For his part Sakumo was taking it all pretty well, with his already conflicted feeling about Naruko and seeing Raiko as a rival. He now as to deal with this crazy Kumo basterd! Not to mention that crazy transformation she did and he still hasn't gotten the details about what made her freak out that night at the club.

Whatever he sighed, nothing to do but wait till morning for answers.

* * *

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Had a server case of writer's block. Just too tell everyone I'm not a good rapper nor do I like rap very much. But I based C off killer bee and I though having him be like Bee would be kinda I don't know, but I don't much about kumo so bee got to be the base for C's character. As all ways if you have questions ask them I'll answer as best I can. Merry Christmas.


	18. Chapter 18

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 18: 72 hours

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Raiko leapt through the trees at high speeds. Time was against him. He only had three days to get to the far end of the Taira borders near Iwa. Why? That was the condition instilled on him by Hiko Ryuu. The Taikage agreed to form an alliance with Konoha on one condition. They save Hiko's daughter Ina who has been captured.

Not only would Raiko have to infiltrate an Iwa prison and recuse a high value hostage. He would have to do it alone. That was the second condition Hiko placed on them in order to prove the quality of Konoha Shinobi. If the stakes weren't already high enough, should the mission failed, Hiko would take the three girls in place of his daughter.

Pushing more chakra into his legs Raiko sped up even more. He wouldn't let his teammates down. He would recuse Ina and they would all go home together.

"Just wait for me guys, I won't let you down!"

A few hours later Raiko settle down for a rest. He's been running nonstop for nine hours straight making just a little over hundred miles. He paid the price though his chakra reserves were nearly down to zero. Even if he wanted to continue on, it wouldn't do him any good in his current state. The best thing he could do is rest and regains his strength. He closed his eyes and lay down in the grass. A small tiger cub nestled at his legs keeping watch. 63 hours left.

Raiko woke up four hours later, stiff and groggy. He tore open a stale ration bar and chocked it down with some water. Every shinobi hated eating rations, but the single bar held over 2000 calories, enough to make up 3 daily meals. Still didn't change the fact they tasted like shit.

"Tora go home and send your brother back to me." The tiger cub meowed/growled disappearing in a puff of smoke. Ten seconds later a tiger the size of a horse appeared. "Totoro good to see ya," Raiko said petting the tiger's head, "Care to give me a lift?"

Totoro hacked, but offered his back. Raiko climbed on and urged him forward, starting off at a steady pace, so not to tire the tiger out.

Travel would be much faster now that he was on horse… Tiger back, it also helped that they were back in the plains. The highlands would have been too hard on any of his riding summons, which is why he did use them for the first half of the trip.

Pulling a scrap of paper from his pouch, Raiko looked over what should be the layout of the prison camp Ina was being held at, the problem the map was from the last Shinobi war, making it old and most likely outdated. The chances of it being completely accurate where slim, but it was a really out of the way camp, so there shouldn't be that many changes, especially since its Iwa's camp. They have so many camps they wouldn't have the time or resources to up keep all of them. All this and the fact this wasn't a frontline base contributed to Raiko's chances of success.

The key things to his success were the number of troop stationed there, the location of Ina and if he can get in and out without being detected. Charging in and killing everyone would be messy at best. The chances that Ina gets killed or something along those lines is high, plus he has to fight his way through, how many Iwa shinobi. From the looks of the map there was another Iwa base fairly close, if the call for enforcements was invoked the whole country side would be crawling with Iwa troops within a day. In conclusion the sneaky way was the best way to go.

Checking the position of the sun and the land marks on the map, Raiko was just over half ways to the camp, it would take another nine hours at his current speed to reach the camp; he would have to watch the camp for at least 24 hours for recon. After that he would have 30 hours to recuse Ina and return to Tairagakure.

30 hours is cutting close, but everything needed to go off without a hitch otherwise there was no hope of getting back in time or alive for that matter.

* * *

Back in Konoha Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office smoking his favorite pipe looking over the report update of Naruko's and Sakumo's mission sent via fox summons. Their situation was actually rather amusing if not for the fact a Kumo Shinobi was opening getting close to them, or specifically Naruko. The possibility of turning C or Cee Chubukuru to Konoha's side would be very beneficial; they needed more men fighting for their side. The fact that Cee was an S ranked Shinobi was also a plus. However turning such a man would not be easy.

Hiruzen exhaled a cloud of smoke tapped his knuckles against his desk wondering who would win in a fight, if neither sides could succeed. Sakumo was still recovering his skills and though Hiruzen was sure he'd hasn't seen the full extent of Naruko's abilities that didn't mean she was guaranteed to win either.

As much as the Hokage had faith in his Shinobi to get the job done, the death toll didn't lie. No one was guaranteed a return trip home. The only thing that was the body bag they came home in.

"Oh Kami. Why did this war have to happen? Did we not see enough death from the last two?" The Hokage questioned looking out at Hokage Mountain. The Stone faces of his predecessors stared silently. Hiruzen picked up a blank list of paper and started writing down names. Even he was not guaranteed to live though this war, so it was best to take measures beforehand.

A knock on the door and the Hokage's secretary Oichi entered the room with a stack of papers. "Here are the following reports of the frontline status as well as the supply routes. All categorized and in alphabetical order." She dropped the papers on the desk with a thump! Smiling all the while, "On a side note Wasabi has returned and is waiting outside to give her report," Oichi bowed and left calling for Wasabi to enter. Hiruzen straightened his posture and waited.

"Hello Hokage-sama," Wasabi greeted kneeling in front his desk, "I am happy to report a job well done and with no casualties, though one team member Masa Date had been injured."

"To what extent," Hiruzen urged, if there was one thing worse than death it was being a vegetable.

Wasabi took a breath and exhaled, "He's lost his left eye. Not a serious injury, but it will take time for him to retrain himself to be combat effective." She paused and looked away, "I'm ashamed to say it was my fault he was injured. I was careless and he paid the price for my mistake."

Hiruzen stepped away from his desk to stand beside Wasabi. She looked up in confusion as he offered her his hand and helps her to her feet. "You are all still a live, that's what's important Wasabi-san. Masa will learn to live with one eye. He will still see his children grow for another day. As will you when your daughter returns from her mission." He said stepping away. He could see the pride and fear in the mother's eyes as she processed the news.

"My little Anko is on a mission? What kind? How dangerous is it? Where is she going?" Wasabi rambled as the Hokage eased her into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Easy, one question at a time Wasabi-san, but I know how you feel. I remember when my children went on their first mission. I was nervous, worried, and proud all at the same time." Course the twist was that he was the one to assign them their mission. "I won't go into details, because I need this to be kept secret till they return. I will tell you that this was a joint mission between Raiko's and Minato's teams."

She blinked; the yellow flash and the great grandson of the Shodaime were on the same mission? That was one hell of a team. "Thank you for telling me Hokage-sama, even though aren't abrogated too. I will rest easier knowing Anko is in good hands."

Hiruzen smiled and retook his seat. "That is what I was hoping for. Please take a day to recover. I know you just got back, but I have other missions that need a capable Shinobi like you on it. So relax well you can Wasabi. In fact when you pass by Oichi's desk give her this, it's my gift too you. Don't forget to give them to your teammates."

"Of course, thank you Hokage-sama," Wasabi bowed and turned to leave, only bump into a certain bandaged Shinobi, "Excuse me Danzo-sama." She apologized with underline sarcasm.

The old Ninja grunted, dismissing the apology. He knew many of the Shinobi didn't like him, but he didn't care.

"Sarutobi," Danzo greeted.

"Danzo, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen wondered what his old rival was up too now. He'd been so quite the pass few weeks, he was starting to wonder if Danzo had finally gotten the message. Judging from the look in the man's eye, that wasn't the case.

"You could start by telling me why you sent two of our best Jonin and handful of Genin on a diplomatic mission to Taira! Such an import mission should be left to expert like…"

"Like you?" Hiruzen said cutting Danzo off. "To tell you the truth, I originally had you in mind, but after how you're last Diplomatic mission, I thought some else would be better for the task."

Danzo gripped his cane in anger, "Pray tell what was so wrong with how I managed the negotiations with Suna?"

The Sandiame tapped his chin in thought, "Well let's see… you were supposed to negotiate a peace treaty NOT demand their surrender! Now we have Iwa, Kumo, and Suna to deal with! What's next you doing to go to Mizugakure and take a shit on the Mizukage's desk?"

"Why I never!"

"Shut up!" Hiruzen yelled cutting Danzo off again. "I've had it up to here with you and those two who call themselves my advisers! I'm ready to ship you all off to the front just so you can be shields for the troops giving their lives to protect this village! All you three have ever done is undermine my authority. I am THE HOKAGE! I rule this village, not you, not Homura not Koharu. The people chose me to lead them, and I have done just that. Get over your petty jealously already!"

Danzo said nothing. Shocked by the usually calm Hiruzen outburst, the amount of killing intent was unleashing had frozen him in place, just like the time when the Nidaime sacrificed himself so the rest of the team could get away. That was his greatest shame. He hesitated to give his life, while Hiruzen did not.

"I will take my leave, but this is not over Sarutobi!" Danzo promised walking away. Hiruzen sighed, "Danzo stop," the bandaged Shinobi did as he was commanded, and waited for what he thought would Hiruzen's apology for his outburst. "Barge into my office like you did today again, and I will keep my promise and send you to the front. Got that?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," and with that Danzo left. Hiruzen sighed; he was starting to feel old all of a sudden. He looked at the list he'd written before this little spout of drama. There were six names on the paper. One of them would be the key to Konoha's future.

* * *

In Kurakama another man was thinking heavily about the future, Cee Chubukuru or C as he preferred. Glazed out into the setting sun filled with thoughts of his foxy beauty, ah he could see her now in that fox hoody of hers, with just the fox hoody. He laughed knowing his late mother would slap him for such thoughts. Playing the part of the rapping fool was part of his character, though he did like to rap for real.

Mellowing around his hotel room he was plagued by the ever lasting image of his foxy beauty Naruko burned into his mind like a brand. Deep down he knew she wouldn't turn; the look in her blue eyes was so intense, she wouldn't betray her village. His heart ached knowing he couldn't have her, yet he didn't the will to kill her like protocol said he should.

"AH! This is so wacked man! I want her but I can't have her! Unless…" No he couldn't do that! His family been loyal to Kumo since its founding, but he was the only one left of his family. After his mother died that was it, there was not left for him in the village. His classmate from the academy thought he was strange, his teammates kept their distance after he revealed his turn strength, killing an entire squad of Jonin alone was rather intimating. Instead of being a hero he was regarded as a monster. In the same sense as Killer bee or Yugato Nii, but he wasn't the same as them.

"Maybe going to Konoha wouldn't be such a bad idea, but if Naruko don't like me back what then? I'd have nothing." This was as serious. He had to make a choice. Take a chance and betray the village his ancestors died to protect or stay and let Naruko slip away. That would be same as betraying the village though, if he let her go, it was his mission to either turn or kill enemy Shinobi. Failure of the former meant he had to do the latter.

He looked at the setting sun for answers. The clouds were blazing orange, the same color as Naruko's hair and that's when he decided, "I'll fight and let fate decide the rest."

* * *

On the other side of town Naruko was staring at setting sun too; her thoughts just as confused but for different reason. The fact that Raiko had sealed her memories still shook her to the core, it felt like Sasuke's chidori stabbing into her chest again. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little betrayed. Yet, looking at the memories closer, it must have been just has hard on Raiko as it was for her.

She knew Raiko and Sasuke weren't friends to begin with and when Sasuke left and she chased after him. Raiko had been on a mission when Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru and he returned to find her in hospital and Sasuke was reasonable for putting her there. He was so mad. At whom she wasn't sure, but maybe himself for not being there to protect her like he promised when they first met.

When she promised Sakura that she would bring back Sasuke no matter what, and she asked Raiko for his help. He flat out said no. She had felt betrayed then too. Only now did she realize Raiko was the one who felt betrayed. Everyone in the Konoha 11 was up for bringing the Uchiha back, despite willingly leaving, despite almost getting half of them killed and stabbing her in the chest, it must have drove him insane.

It was probably a miracle that Raiko didn't kill Sasuke, when he was trying to recuse her from Danzo. Naruko decided that she was wait to talk to Raiko in person, and hear his side of the story, not his memories, which were incomplete, meaning there was more to this puzzle then the pieces she had.

Sakumo entered the room, tossing several cups of Ramon on the small coffee table. "C hasn't shown up today has he?"

"No, but I have feeling this will all be over soon." Naruko replied pushing her thoughts of Raiko aside to focus on the mission at hand.

"What makes you say that?" Sakumo asked putting on a pot of water. Naruko began picking up her gear and starting adjusting her weapons and tools so they were comfortable.

"Woman's intuitions," She replied drawing a kunai knife. C stood on the opposite building in full Shinobi gear. His usually cheerful demur replaced with that of a veteran. He drew his sword and jumped. Naruko threw her Kunai; he deflected with his sword and reached the window. She leap back into the room grabbing Sakumo's sword parried C's stab.

Red Chakra danced on the white blade as the two stared each other down. The battle has finally begun.

* * *

WolfGear's den

Hi sorry for the late update. Between Christmas, getting my wisdom teeth removed and my birthday, plus work and school, it got a little hard to keep up with my writing. Especially since I'm writing three stories. Was it a bad idea to start a third story? Maybe, but I'm too into it to stop now so I'll manage.

Anyways about this chapter. I added Hiruzen to change it up a little and I wanted to give C a real name and a bit of back story. What happens next? You will just have to wait and see. As always I like to hear you're reviews. Good or bad, because it helps me improve the story.

On another note, one of you ask if I could add break lines to the story. I said I did, and I did on word. Turn out when you upload the files to Fanfic the break lines from word don't appear. I did not realize this till I went back and check on my story for some reason or another. Anyways just saying I got that fixed and from now on all chapters will have break lines. Now its 3 15 am and I'm going to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

WolfGear presents: Naruto: Alternate Legacy

Alternate Legacy chapter 19: in plain sight

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruko gritted her teeth as she dodged another one of Cee's attacks, destroying the wall behind her. Swinging Sakumo's sword she blasted a wave of red and white chakra, cutting chunk of the hotel clean off! Amazing threw out the last five minutes of their battle neither of them have received a single injury from the other. They did however destroy half of the hotel.

Rushing in from the side she formed her favorite technique the Rasengon and charged. Cee dropped to the floor in a form of break dance and grabbed hold of her arm with his legs and threw her into a wall; the Rasengon's explosive impact destroying yet another part of the hotel.

Not able to sit idly by Sakumo joined the fray, throwing several Kunai to distract Cee. The Kumo Nin easily swiped the kunai aside, but was unable to avoid Sakumo's fist smashing into his face, knocking him into the air. He landed hard, Sakumo trying to continue his attack, but Cee cleverly destroyed the floor beneath them with a chakra charged punch; the two Shinobi fall to the floor below.

"Fuck," Sakumo cursed a large splinter of wood imbedded in his side. Things got even worse as Cee stood up, perfectly fine safe for a few scratches. Don't some people have all the luck?

Cee stared down at the downed Konoha Nin; many would leap at the chance to take down the White fang Sakumo Hatake. However the legend's strength was not what it was supposed to be. Guess that mean the rumors were true about him losing his edge after his failure at Koguma fortress.

With the white fang incapacitated Cee looked upwards towards his objective; Naruko. Her usual cheerful face was turned sullen as she stared down at him. Maybe in another time they could have been true friends, but that bridge has long since been broken. Now they were two shinobi from enemy villages, ready to fight to the death.

"We don't have to do this you know. There's no reason for us to fight." Naruko said pleading with the Kumo Shinobi. She didn't want to fight him, not like this, not to the death. Cee smiled sadly as he picked his sword off the ground.

"Sorry foxy, but my mission orders are clear as I'm sure you're are. Whether we want to fight or not is irrelevant. Our leaders have already spoken and signed our death warrants; all that's left to do is see who filled theirs out first."

Cee charged his blade flashing in the light. Sparks few as Naruko blocked, they broke away, each slashing and stabbing with speed and precision. Naruko nicked Cee above the eyebrow drawing blood, while Cee cut into her shoulder. Kyuubi's healing kicked in quickly sealing up the wound. The blood covering up the results of the healing, still Naruko could feel the strain of rapid healing on her body. People always think it's only Kyuubi doing the work, but her chakra is needed too. Not much, but enough that it would start to wear her down eventually.

"Gotta finish this quickly," Naruko parried Cee's slash, and sent a crushing chakra charged fist into his knee cap. He went down, but managed pull a small dagger from behind his belt and stabbed her in the leg. The knife had rigged edges, pulling it out hurt like hell. The saw tooth edges ripping more of her flesh off, again Kyuubi's chakra kicked in and started healing; this time the wound taking much longer to close.

"You heal just like they do," Cee said astonished, he didn't think Konoha had a jinchuuriki.

"I suppose you hate me now too?" Naruko tried to keep her emotions under control as old memories stirred up in her mind. Those memories seemed stay around despite the rest of them slowly disappearing.

He chucked, "Hate you? Not in a million years Foxy. I may not be Bee's or Yugito's best friend, but I respect them for what they do for us. Living with an entire village hating you is not easy, but I'm sure you know all about that."

Naruko smiled solemnly, "Yeah I do, but you're not going to stop fighting are you?"

Cee shook his head, "Sorry foxy, just the way it is." He moved faster then she could follow, doing the same break dance move as before, this time he kicked her away with his good way and leap to his feet keeping pressure off his injured knee.

In the rubble of the wall Naruko heard several soft clinks hit the stone around her. To her shock ten explosive Kunai were imbedded next to her. She didn't even have a chance to move when the paper bomb fuses detonated!

A loud ringing echoed in her ears as Naruko pulled herself from the wreckage of the blast. Belief images of Kyuubi's cloak enveloping her to protect her from the blunt of the blast flashed in her mind. Several serious burns marred her skin, and good chunk of her clothes have been lost in the blast, but everything that needed to be covered was covered.

In the opposite corner of the room laid Cee, still alive, but severely wounded from the blast. Slowly she stumbled over to him, watching for any suicide attacks he might have planned.

Cee smiled, his breathing heavy as he coughed up blood. He had several major burns all over his body. "You survived… foxy… I'm glad… seems like I lose… I guess this would be… the part where I… join Konoha… but I'm afraid… that may not be an option… given my current state." He laughed, despite the amount of pain he's in, if he was going to die. Then he wanted to die smiling, even if it hurt.

She held his hand wanting to at least give him some comfort. Despite them being enemies and from different villages, this man was her friend. She would not leave him to die alone.

"I know… what… you're thinking… foxy and I'm grateful… but please leave me… You don't have much time."

"What are you taking about?"

Cee coughed again, but he was determined to hold on a little longer. "Before I came to fight you… I sent a message to a… nearby Kumo squad… their on their way here now… if you don't get out of here… they'll find you and kill you… they specialize in handling… Shinobi of your caliber… Yugato is with them too…" He trailed off his breathing swallowing. Naruko checked his pulse, if there was one she didn't feel it.

Closing Cee's eye's Naruko said a quick prayer. Choking back a sob she leapt down to Sakumo and help him to his feet. "Come on we got to go!" She urged hosting him up.

"What's going on? Did you win?"

She nodded stiffly, trying not to focus on the man mostly likely dead above them. "Yeah, but he said there's a powerful squad of Kumo shinobi coming for us, and they got a jinchuuriki with them."

"Jinchuuriki," Sakumo questioned, the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"A human with a Bijuu beast sealed inside their body, in this case it's the Niibi. I don't know about you, but we're in no shape to take on a squad of Jonin and a Jinchuuriki. We need to get back to Konoha or at least close enough that they'll stop following us."

Sakumo nodded and tried to move faster. He felt so pathetic for being so easily defeated. "I think we should get some disguises. In our current state we won't be tree jumping, so we'll have to bend in with the populace."

"Good idea, come on I think I know a place." Naruko said moving into the alley behind the market district. Within twenty minutes they arrived unseen at the craft distract. Right next to each other was a hair salon and clothing store. "Perfect." She grinned, coming to the back of the salon. It was closed, but a little lock picking and they were in.

"What do you have in mind?" Sakumo asked as Naruko looked through some of the hair products. She came back with a several different hair dyes.

"Which color do you like?"

* * *

Raiko crept silently along the shadows, every movement bringing him closer and closer to his objective. Footsteps crunched on the ground. He pressed his body close against the building, bending in with the shadows completely. The guard turned looking straight at him, but didn't see him. He was thankful this base was so out in the boonies, no one would believe they would be attacked here.

The slack behavior of the guards was a good sign that the commanding officer hasn't told his men about their high profile captive. Most likely to avoid spooking them, Hiko was a very power man, a very powerful and frightening man. These guys would be jumping at their own shadows if they knew the truth.

"Whatever works in my favor," Raiko muttered, sprinting between the buildings. He waited in case anyone had seen him, thirty seconds passed, and there was nothing. He continued onward.

The buildings of the camp were arranged in a circle formation with a larger three story building in the center, the rest where two stories, a total of ten buildings. Some were newer just recently built judging from the lack of weathering on the wood. There must be a plan to move more troops here or something, because there are way too many barracks for the amount of Shinobi stationed here.

Whatever their plan was would have to take a back seat. Ina was most likely in the center barracks, which were more than likely the officers' barracks; meaning Jonin. Getting in would be difficult, the space between where he was and the center barrack was scarce of hiding spots.

A crunch of dirt caught his attention. Raiko pressed himself against the wall of the building as an Iwa patrolman stood no more than five feet from him. The Patrolman began to relieve himself. Slowly Raiko crept up behind the man, roots growing from his arm. With practiced easy he covered the man's head with Mokuton cutting off all noise as he struggled, till finally falling still.

Quietly Raiko dragged the man beyond the preminter of the camp and undressed the corpse, stuffing the body in a brush where no one could see it.

"Well they say hid in plain sight." Raiko quickly put on the Iwa Nin's uniform, stuffing his clothes into a storage scroll. He made his way back to the camp and walked right into the light heading straight for the central barracks. The most important rule when infiltrating was to look like you belong there.

An Iwa shinobi on break greeted him, obviously drunk. "Hey where you going buddy come have a drink with me." He slurred.

Raiko smiled and waved the man off. "Love to but I can't, have to take to the big man." He said pointing at the center barracks. The man paused and then burst out laughing.

"Big man, that's a good one! Captain Akane does act Manish I guess, still nice bod!" The man said laughing and then walked away.

With a sigh Raiko continued towards the center barracks. He suspected there would be someone inside, now he knew for sure, that fact that it was female made things harder. There were two types of Kunoichi, the fan girls like Sakura and then the ones like his mother and from experience you don't make a sakura a captain of anything. Meaning this Akane was going to be a tough costumer; does make sense to have a Kunoichi guard a Kunoichi though.

Approaching the door Raiko found it unlocked and entered quickly memorizing the layout and stealthily approached the stairs. The wooden stairs creaked beneath his feet making him cringe with every step.

At the top of the stairs he paused peeking around the corner, only to jump back as a Kunai imbedded itself into the wall. "Who goes there?" A femme voice demanded. More than likely Captain Akane and she was defiantly not a Sakura.

"Ah accuse me Captain; I am Doko from the interrogation division. TsuchiKage-sama sent me to interrogate the prisoner." Raiko kept cool as he stepped before Akane; exposing him completely.

Steel gray eyes meet blue. Akane was rather… petite, but her muscles were defined meaning she took her training seriously. Her black hair cut short for combat. In her hand was another Kunai ready to be thrown at a moment's notice. He would have to play this very carefully or risk a fight.

"Why haven't I've been informed of your visit?" Akane questioned, her eyes distrusting.

"Why haven't you informed you're men of you're very special hostage? The reason is in the same case as mine. We don't need more rumors going around and giving away the prisoners location, or the fact that she is basically being held in a wooden shack instead of a heavily guarded prison." Akane returned her kunai to her pouch, but her hand lingered. Raiko chucked lightly, "You don't trust me very much do you?"

She hummed and moved closer, stopping barely a foot away from him, the difference in height clear as she only stood chest level. "You don't give me a reason to trust you Doko-san. You show you out of blue in the middle of the night, no papers or documents, or any way to prove you say who you saw you are. Tell me would you trust me if I did the same thing?"

Raiko smirked, "Probably not, good to know we have such a confident officer out here, though I have to wonder why you aren't on the front?"

"That should be obvious. I'm Akane Ryōtenbin, the TsuchiKage's daughter, how do you not know that? Never mind, dad probably didn't think it was important did he?" Akane said dismissing the fact that she was daughter of a Kage.

"Well, mission wise no, all he said was report to Captain Akane." He didn't know what kind of relationship theses too had. Memories of his brief relationship with Kurotsuchi bubbled up, but they were fussy like the rest of his ever fading memory. As far as he knew neither Onoki nor Kurotsuchi ever mentioned Akane. Whatever the case it would be better not to make Onoki sound too mushy or stern in future conversation with Akane.

"I see," Akane said a bit dejected, "I'll show you to the prisoner, but don't think I trust you. You're still way to suspicious, so yo walk in front." She ordered pushing him towards the stairs. Raiko didn't have much choice but to comply.

The first floor had been an office; the second was the Officer's courters, so it made sense that the third was the prison. A strange place for it, but it did have some advantages over traditional prisons. Being three stories high in a lit open area, made it impossible to sneak in from the outside without being seen. Though the creaky floor did help there was probably a seal somewhere on the first floor that alerted Akane to someone entering the building.

On the third floor was the prison, only three cells total, with only one filled. In the center cell stripped down to her underwear and chained was Ina. A bit bruised but over all seemed fine. There was blood on the walls, though judging from the angle of the spatter it wasn't hers. She must have tried to escape a few times already, hence her more advanced detainment.

"I see you've had some trouble." Raiko commented trying to hatch a plan to get out of her, without killing Akane, because he didn't want Onoki trying to hunt him down later for killing his daughter, plus Kurotsuchi wouldn't be born and she was a friend.

Akane sighed, "Yes, stupid morons didn't listen. Covering up their deaths was starting to get hard, since my men aren't supposed to know she's here." She muttered something about stupid men, and then looked at him and raised a brow, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You going to start you're interrogation?" Akane asked motioning with her hand to begin.

"You're going to watch me? Sure you can handle it? I mean thing could get pretty brutal." He tried to argue, but she wasn't budging.

"Yeah, see that blood. She did that some of that with her teeth, so I'm staying; for your safety." She said smiling.

This wasn't good. Taking the key Raiko unlocked the cell getting face to face with Ina who glared at him with hatred. With his back to Akane this would be the only chance he could get to do something. Discreetly he summoned his Mokuton and began undoing the locks on Ina's wrists. Silently he mouthed the words, "I'm here to save you."

* * *

WolfGear's den

Well another chapter. Not gonna talk much about it since I'm tired, but I will tell you update should be coming in sooner now, since I've decided that doing three stories was too hard. So next up date could be next week or the week after, if everything goes right.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone this is WolfGear, here to deliver some bad news I'm afraid. I don't have the motivation to continue writing Alternate Legacy. This is because I've just lost interest in Naruto. I know I promised to finish to the end when I started the story back up again, but the problem is I have no idea where the end is. I've tried to figure out what to do, but everything I came up with ended with me having to some insane completely stupid plot convince thing to fix everything, which I don't want to do.

One of the problems is the plot of Raiko and Naruko losing their memories, which I know realize was a bad idea on my part. I won't go into details on the others, but there are a lot of problems. Like I said I just don't know where to go with the story anymore.

My apologizes to you all

WolfGear


End file.
